Chasing Tail
by dunkingman
Summary: Before the start of the TTT2 tournament, King and Craig were traveling the world, acting as mercenaries under a private insurance broker. Little does King know, he has a secret admirer in Julia Chang who aspires to be a pro wrestler to seek him out and advance her reforestation project. Also Armor King & Michelle pairing.
1. Introduction

Chasing Tail

Featuring Julia Chang, Michelle Chang, King II, Armor King II, & Craig Marduk

**Introduction**: Near the end of the sixth King of Iron Fist Tournament, Julia Chang had returned to her home state of Arizona so she could continue her reforestation project. By the time she returned to her homeland, the project hit a snag due to a lack of money. Its turns out the Navajo Nation had exhausted all of funds from Violet Systems which was given as a savings bond by Lee Chaolan. The evergreen trees currently growing around the cliffs and valleys of Apache County will eventually die if they don't get the proper nutrition. Julia had stayed in her childhood home where her mother Michelle was still residing.

One day, Julia happened to be watching TV, until she turned to a wrestling channel. It was a familiar face she recognized, the jaguar man, King II. He had just performed his signature move, The Muscle Buster, on a masked Lucha Libre wrestler. He pins down his opponent, the ref counts 1, 2, 3…it's over. The crowd cheers for King as he is accompanied by Craig Marduk who wore street clothes and raises King's arm in victory. Julia couldn't help but smile. A year ago, Julia tried to stop King from fighting Marduk, but she lost to him. His strength fascinated her very much. Suddenly, her train of thought was interrupted by a cell phone call.

Monica, Julia's old college roommate as a freshman, called her. She urges Julia to travel back to Phoenix so she could meet her at the hospital. Julia informs her mother that she would have to leave home so she could find out what's wrong with Monica. After the long drive to Phoenix, she meets her friend at the emergency waiting room. Turns out it was another woman who happened to be in ICU with several broken bones. Monica holds a mask with feathers around it. She explains her real name is Jolie Casares, a lucha libre wrestler who nicknamed herself Jaycee. Doctors said she would have to retire because of her leg was broken in four different places. Julia reluctantly accepts to portray herself as Jaycee.

After entering a hotel in Phoenix, Julia figured maybe this opportunity wouldn't be such a bad idea. Her project was going to fail unless she made some money really fast, but just how was she going to learn lucha libre?


	2. A Mother's Love

**Chapter 1: A Mother's Love**

_Michelle Chang's home, Apache County, Arizona, USA_

Michelle Chang called her daughter to see what the latest was on her hospital visit. She hoped it was nothing too serious.

Julia (Answers the phone.): "Hey mom."

Michelle: "Hey sweetie, tell me, is everything ok?"

Julia: "Yes. Monica wanted me to replace a lucha libre wrestler who is in critical condition. I didn't want to do it at first, but now I think I can pull this off."

Michelle: "Julia, it's bad enough that you put your life on the line in the King of Iron Fist Tournaments, but doing wrestling as a career change?"

Julia: "Mom think. The reforestation project is in jeopardy if we don't collect any money soon. This girl gets paid a good salary, a salary big enough to help sustain the project. And yes, I do like wrestling. I want to fight King II again if given the opportunity."

Michelle (sighs): "There's no sense in talking you out of this but let me guess. You have no idea on how to do lucha libre."

Julia: "No, I do not."

Michelle: "Well Julia, I believe I know someone who can help. Don't worry about coming home. I'll come to you when I find the person that can help train you."

Julia: "Ok mom. Thanks."

Michelle: "You're welcome. Call you later bye."

Now things just got a little more complicated. Michelle had no idea Julia had an attraction for another Tekken opponent. Michelle was beginning to wonder whether Julia had any interest in men at all because she never dated them. A secret Michelle kept from Julia was that she had been seeing King's nemesis Armor King II. Armor King and King started a beef when Craig Marduk killed Armor King's older brother, who also went by the same name. King fought Craig Marduk two tournaments ago and developed a friendship that could only be explained by engaging in combat. Armor King felt betrayed and annoyed by King's forgiveness. King and Marduk went as far as to ambush Armor King after he confirmed there were two Armor Kings. Since the last tournament, Armor King had laid low traveling all around the western United States and Mexico, only fighting in street battles. Michelle didn't approve of this latest lifestyle, but it's what Armor King preferred as training. Training to lay the smackdown on King or Marduk if he ever crossed paths with them again.

Michelle called Armor King to locate him. He finally picks up. Armor King just fought in another street fight, this time in New Mexico. Honestly, he had hoped to see Michelle again so they could catch up on lost time. Armor King gave her the address at his motel, so he would be resting there. Michelle wastes no time gathering some belongings, and gets into her van, driving to Armor King's motel address.

_7 Hours Later, Grand Junction Motel, Socorro, New Mexico, USA_

It was close to midnight as Michelle arrives at the motel. The temperature dropped really low, about 20 degrees Fahrenheit. Michelle had to put on her heavy coat in order to warm her body. Lucky for her, Armor King gave her the room number. She finds it and knocks on the door. Eventually, the door opens as Armor King appears without his armor presenting himself to Michelle.

Armor King (Talking in jaguar growls & closes the door.): "Good to see you again Michelle."

Michelle (Takes off the coat): "Same to you Armor King. I see you're bandaged up around the chest."

Armor King: "Yea. The man I fought hit me with a pipe. Just trying to relax the pain."

Michelle (sits on the bed): "I see. Are your familiar with lucha libre?"

Armor King: "Familiar with it? I use some of the moves quite often, why?"

Michelle: "My daughter Julia wants to learn the style. She is becoming a wrestler in to order refinance her forestation project."

Armor King: "Very well then. I will do it for you. I need a break from street fighting anyways. Plus, I'm bored."

Michelle (Takes off her boots): "Wanna know something else?"

Armor King (Sits besides Michelle): "Well tell me."

Michelle: "Julia wants to face your old friend King. The way she said it, made me think she is attracted to him."

Armor King: "Hmph. She can forget it. King has a lot of female admirers. Even if she were to reach the top of the wrestling circuits, she would still have to beat King in a fight, in order to win his heart."

Michelle (Leans on Armor King's arm.): "It's a surprise because Julia has yet to date a man. I hope she doesn't become an old maid like me."

Armor King: "The men who were worthy to wear the King's mask only mated with non-virgins. If a King were to mate with a virgin, the result would mean severe damage to the virgin's reproductive system."

Michelle: "That's sounds horrible. But what can we do to make Julia want to mate with someone else before taking on King?"

Armor King: "Some of our tribesmen used to either rape or bribe a virgin into mating, so that she could be the proper bride for King. I propose you let me break her when she is under my training. Then I will see if she has what it takes."

Michelle: "But I can handle it."

Armor King: "I know you can. But Julia, she isn't your biological daughter and she is still a virgin. I do not like her odds of being King's girl."

Michelle (Gets on Armor King's lap and faces him.): "You're right about her not being my real daughter, but she is very strong. She just might surprise you like me."

Michelle playfully smooches on Armor King's mask. It had been months since they last got together. This is one of the few times Armor King allowed someone to see his human face as he takes off the mask. He trusts Michelle enough to not snitch and also give him pleasure. She was the type of woman that a jaguar tribesman wanted. The sincere and loyal type of woman. They undid each other's clothes as they warm their bodies up with lustful kissing and hugging. Armor King eventually plugs himself inside Michelle. He carefully slides in to prevent Michelle from feeling pain because of his endownment.

Armor King: "You haven't gotten any in a while, you feel really tight. Don't complain if you start hurting."

Michelle: "I'm fine. Just do your thing okay."

Armor King: "You asked for it."

The wrestler begins to stab Michelle. Each minute passing by, Armor King increases his pressure and speed. Michelle moaning in ecstasy lying on her back as Armor King stabs her cat in all the right spots. Armor King dominated Michelle like this until she felt numb and began to reach her peak. Armor King pulls out when Michelle's juices flow out and then he relieves his stress, glazing Michelle all over her body. Armor King falls down on the opposite side of the bed, catching his breath. His weight bounces Michelle off the bed and landing on top of Armor King. She laughs at this moment, because Armor King is now dirty like her. They cuddled some more until Michelle pulled the covers to warm up.

Armor King: "So when do I get to meet your daughter?"

Michelle: "We can ride for Phoenix tomorrow. Julia is there. I will call her when we get close."

Armor King: "After that, I need to find a friend of mine in Phoenix who owns a warehouse where he used to host wrestling matches. That will be a good place to teach Julia."

Michelle (Yawning.): "Alright. We got some work cut out for us. Goodnight my beast."

Armor King: "You too beautiful."

The couple laid together and went to sleep.

_About that same time, Newark, New Jersey, USA_

It was a rowdy early morning for King II and Craig Marduk. They just left the club after another entertaining wrestling presentation at the Prudential Center. The two men were about to walk across the street back into their hotel, until a man approached them from the darkness of a nearby alleyway.

The man: "Excuse me gentleman, but can I have a moment of your time?"

Craig (drunk): "Wha? King what did he say?"

King: "He wants us to talk."

Craig: "Why? If you're not a bitch, then get out of my face!"

King: "We better get back to the hotel. I don't want the groupies to know we snuck out the club."

The man: "I have a limo right behind the alleyway. Follow me and no groupies will follow you, what do you say?"

The wrestlers heard the cries of their fans asking for them to come back and party. King decided to follow this man, carrying a drunk, delirious Craig Marduk. They entered the limo and it drove away from the back of the club.

The man: "Gentlemen. My name is Miyashita Katsuhiro. I have a proposition you might be very interested in, especially you King the II."

King: "Fine. What is it do you have in mind?"

The man: "Our company found out about your shutting down the orphanage back in Mexico, because of the death of your predecessor and the drug wars between cartels. We've also been looking for warriors like yourself to help fight off the ancient emperor Ogre. You know he's back in this world once again right?"

King: "Ogre has returned? When?"

Katsuhiro: "Just a few hours ago in Tokyo. We feel that because of his reemergence, there will be a new King of Iron Fist Tournament. If announced, we want the two of you to represent us. At the same time, we will pay you good money so maybe that orphanage can be rebuilt."

Craig (Drunk.): "Money I like! Now you have my attention."

King: "I don't feel right about this. Are you the boss of this company?"

Katsuhiro: "No. I'm the Vice President of Shibata LP. Our boss's name is classified."

King: "Well what if I said no?"

Craig: "C'mon King! I want another King of Iron Fist Tournament. Fuck Ogre, he ain't shit!"

Katsuhiro (Pulls out a pistol at King and Marduk): "I'm afraid saying no is not an option boys."

Craig: "Yo chill out! I said we'd help ya! Why you gotta be mafia on us, shit!"

King: "Looks like we don't have a choice."

Katsuhiro (Puts away his pistol.): "Very good. I hate to shoot at anyone. You both must be tired. Driver! Take us back to their hotel."

King (Thinking.): "Dammit! Now we got the mafia on our asses. But Ogre is back into this world? I thought that Jin Kazama kid killed him. We'll have to see how this all plays out then."

Under surveillance, the two wrestlers returned to their hotel. Of course, Craig was so drunk, King literally dragged him into the elevator and the hotel room. A part of King hated being used like this, and yet the hope of getting rid of the drug cartels that forced the closure of his once proud orphanage in Mexico was rekindled. Many of those poor kids had ended up dying by the violence, while he helped some others move into the United States to live a better life. There were many more that needed a home, and King wanted to be the guy to do it.

* * *

Notes: My newest story. Hope you like it so far. In the next chapter Julia meets another old friend who needs a hook up. Later Julia meets Armor King, but the meeting gets out of hand. Tune in next time.


	3. Tiger Jackson

**Chapter 2: Tiger Jackson**

_Gainey Suites Hotel, Scottsdale, Arizona, USA_

It was early morning when Julia woke up. After cleaning herself up and changing into some clothes, Julia left the hotel and went out for breakfast. Back in college, she used to eat at this local restaurant where they served really good omelettes, that is what she was in the mood for. After arriving at the restaurant, Julia settled in, but an unsuspecting person approaches her sitting at the corner. Julia puts on her glasses to see who this man really was.

Tiger: "Miss Julia Chang. It's been a while since we last crossed paths."

Julia (Looks at Tiger.): "Oh, Tiger! It has been a while! How are you?"

Tiger: "Doing what I do best, making people laugh and dance to my music."

Julia (Smiles): "That's wonderful. Would you like to sit here and eat with me?"

Tiger: "Oh yea, shoot why not? We need to catch up on lost time."

After the two ordered the food, Tiger informed Juila on what happened in Tokyo about the reappearance of Ogre.

Tiger: "Girl there was a crazy attack going down in Tokyo yesterday. Many buildings were burned down and people screaming all over the place cuz of that monster appearing. It was on some Godzilla shit!"

Julia: "Impossible, I thought for sure Paul Phoenix had killed Ogre with his ultimate attack. Guess I was a fool to believe that."

Tiger: "Nah, that monster is back in this world. That's means there will be another tournament no doubt."

Julia: "Are you sure about that?"

Tiger: "Oh yea. I Gotta start training. Get back into shape. Been a while since I last got into a fight. I've been watching your fights Julia, you get better and better each time I see you."

Julia (Flattered.): "Thanks Tiger, I like to think that my skills as a fighter have improved, even if I have critics."

Tiger: "Like who?"

Julia: "Well there's my mother, then the old man Wang, who taught my grandfather some moves."

Tiger: "Old timers huh. Just like my grandpappy always telling me to do something the 'right' way. Damn that got on my nerves!"

Julia couldn't help but smile at Tiger's tantrums, and then her cell phone rings. She picks it up from her small purse. It was her other friend Christie Monteiro. The two hit it off as buddies after the last King of Iron Fist Tournament.

Julia (On the phone.): "Hey Christie. Let me call you back, I'm in a restaurant with some company. Alright Thanks. (Hangs up.)"

Tiger: "Who is Christie?"

Julia: "You never heard of her? She is a Capoeirista from Brazil. I know you would like her a lot because of her fighting style. An amazing girl."

Tiger: "Is that right? Care to show me some pics?"

Julia: "You perv! I can see our dinner coming our way. I'll show you Christie after we eat."

Once Tiger and Julia finished eating and paying their tab, the two left the restaurant. Tiger struts his way to Julia's van so he could see this Christie Monteiro girl. Inside, Julia pulled up some photos of the last King of Iron Fist Tournament through her phone. Julia showed pictures of her and Christie after their battle, the time the two women went clubbing, and some individual pics of Christie just goofin' off and being funny.

Tiger (Impressed.): "Hot diggity dawg, she is a ten! I thought you were pretty Julia, and you are, but this chick is something like goddess! Tell me is she seeing anybody?"

Julia: "Not that I know of, but she has been trying to find her old master Eddy."

Tiger: "Eddy? Eddy Gordo?"

Julia: "Yea him. You know him?"

Tiger: "Yea, he's cool and all, but why girl trying to find him?"

Julia: "She won't tell me. Eddy is the one who taught her how to fight, so it must be something."

Tiger: "Call Christie back, find out what she wants."

Julia: "Well alright."

_Julia calls her back_

Christie: "Hello."

Julia: "Hey. Its Julia, I'm returning your call."

Christie: "Oh thank goodness! Well I called because I saw something major that happened on TV just now. Some monster in Japan, attacking the city. It felt unreal."

Julia: "Yea I know a lot of people are talking about it."

Christie: "Julia…I saw Eddy yesterday too."

Julia: "What? Where Christie?"

Tiger (muttered.): "Well she ain't single."

Christie (Crying.): "Back in his hometown, Rio. I found out he opened up an orphanage for parentless children. I managed to catch up with him at the subway, but he left me. He only shook his head and left."

Julia: "Oh no. I'm sorry Christie. You were so close."

Tiger (surprised.): "It's like that huh?"

Christie: "I mean…I had no idea he was back in the country, until my cousin told me. Eddy saw him the other day. They talked but Eddy said to him not to tell me. I don't understand it?"

Julia: "Everything will be okay. I'm sure Eddy is still upset with your grandfather's passing. Maybe he's trying to forgive himself before settling down. Ya know, kinda like how my mother felt after her father's murder. She didn't feel like talking to anyone for a long time until she found me as a baby, stranded along a cliff during a hiking trip. I think that's when my mother finally found peace."

Tiger: "What a blessing."

Christie: "That's amazing Julia. Eddy better find whatever he's searching for because I'm tired of his absence. Maybe I should leave too. Ever since I've been back home, it's been nothing but peaceful for me."

Julia: "I think there is someone I know that might keep you happy. That way you can relax and maybe take your mind off Eddy."

Christie: "Really? Who is it?"

Julia (Winks at Tiger.): "I'll help you book a flight later today to America where you can meet him."

Christie: "Really? Oh thank you Julia! Call me again when you get a chance k!"

Julia (Hanging up.): "I will, bye."

Tiger (Pleased.): "I don't know how you did it, but thanks for hooking me up. Eddy don't know what he's leaving behind."

Julia: "I don't have a say in that Tiger. I just want all of my friends to enjoy life and not feel down."

Tiger: "I heard that. Well, I'm off to the studio. Got some songs to finish. Let me know how the wrestling gig works out for you."

Julia: "Sure thing. See ya around!"

Tiger (Leaving the car.): "You be easy girl!"

_Later that day_

Julia fulfilled her promise to Christie and booked her a flight towards Phoenix beginning the next day. Then Julia receives a phone call. It was her mother again.

Julia: "Hello mom."

Michelle: "Hey Julia. Good news, I found someone who knows lucha libre."

Julia: "Wow that quick mom?"

Michelle: "Yes. Now I would have called you sooner, but the man insisted we look for his friend and find the place where he could stay and train you."

Julia: "Ok great. Where are you now?"

Michelle: "We are here in Phoenix. To save time, I'll text you the address of this place. Can you meet us there?"

Julia: "Sure. Let's do it."

Michelle: "We'll see you soon then." (Hangs up.)

_Nightfall, South 67th Street, Phoenix, Arizona, USA_

Julia used the GPS to arrive at this barren warehouse stranded along the south side of the city. She had a creepy feeling about this place, but she did spot her mother's van. As she got out of her car, Julia spotted a light coming out of the doorway. Julia enters the warehouse, but she sees no one except a wrestling ring. She continued her search, even going until upstairs at until she heard some moaning. The voice grew louder with each step Julia took. By the time she stood near the office door, she recognized the moaning. Opening the door, Julia discovered a shocking scene. Her mother was pinned down on a table, breasts exposed, getting banged by a jaguar man, but it wasn't King. This one called himself Armor King, the one King and Marduk tried to ambush at the last tournament. Good thing for Armor King, his mask stayed on his head.

Julia: "You! What are you doing to mother? Let her go now!"

Michelle: "Julia no!"

Julia: "Hiyaaaah!"

Julia does a flying kick and it hits Armor King in the chest, sending him over to a wall. The impact doesn't make him fall down, but he is shook. Julia proceeds to use an elbow strike dead into Armor King's midsection. The wrestler blocks her attack and picks her up to perform a Jaguar Screwdriver. This knocks out Julia, for she hit the back of her head on the hard floor. Michelle puts her bra back on, somewhat disappointed that Armor King went hard on Julia like that.

Michelle: "Armor King, was that really necessary?"

Armor King: "She would've killed me if I didn't stop her."

Michelle: "I didn't want her to meet you like this. You felt so good inside me last night that I couldn't wait for Julia to come."

Armor King: "It's fine Michelle. Just let me talk to her when wakes up. I'll tie her hands to be on the safe side."

_1 hour later_

Julia woke hit a nagging pain on her head. She was lying in the middle of the wrestling ring. A bag of ice fell off her head once she sat up. Her hands were tied up too. Then the jaguar man sees her waking up and proceeds get in the ring to talk with her.

Armor King: "So you're finally up."

Julia (backs away): "Armor King, why did you rape mother?"

Armor King: "Rape? Don't be ridiculous, I'm surprised she hasn't told you yet. We've been dating for the past year."

Julia: "What? This can't be? I mean where is mother?"

Armor King: "She's getting all of us something to eat. In the mean time I'm going to be your lucha libre teacher. Because I hit your skull on the floor, you won't be able to wrestle within the next 48 hours. Another fatal hit to your head, and you'll will likely die."

Julia: "You're teaching me? First my mother keeps this secret from me, and now the boyfriend wants to teach me lucha libre? This is crazy."

Armor King: "Do you want to fight King?"

Julia: "King? I…"

Armor King: "Yes or no?"

Julia (blushes): "Yes."

Armor King: "You better cooperate because I'm the only one who can defeat him. But with your kung fu combined with lucha libre, you can stand a chance against King by yourself. Here, use this knife and read this book."

The wrestler tosses Julia a pocketknife and a book titled "The Hidden Secrets of Lucha Libre".

Armor King: "Get that knife to cut the ropes and begin reading that book. I'm going to meditate until Michelle comes back with food."

Julia: "You're not going to help me get out these ropes?"

Armor King (Walking away.): "No. Think of this as your training."

Julia (Grabs the knife, upset.): "You are so mean."

Julia uses the knife to cut the ropes. She struggles for a few minutes, but manages to slice the ropes, using her strength to break loose. Afterwards, Julia picks up the book, she wanted to leave the ring, but Armor King from a distance warned her not to.

Armor King: "You will not leave the ring until you finish reading that book!"

Julia: "Are you serious? This book is over 200 pages!"

Armor King: "Doesn't matter. Do what I say!"

Julia (Pouts, but begins to read): "This guy is more of a dick than Wang!"

Later Michelle comes back with food. It was some fried chicken bought at a grocery store. Normally Julia hated eating fried foods, but she would have to eat it tonight under Armor King's watch. It was 1AM by the time Julia got to the final page. Her mother was asleep upstairs while Armor King returned to meditation. He opens his eyes when he heard footsteps once more.

Julia (Yawning.): "I have finished reading. Can I go now?"

Armor King: "If that's what you want. Keep the book. You'll need it for a questionnaire tomorrow. Come back here at Noon. No later than that."

Julia: "Alright."

Julia leaves the warehouse very tired, but she was used to late nights through college. She wasn't going let a lengthy book stop her from gaining knowledge. It was fascinating to learn the history of it all and testimonials from the legends themselves. Armor King went upstairs after locking the warehouse up. He went to bed with Michelle, carefully not waking her up. His mind drifted to King as he laid there. He wondered what that traitor was up to these days.

* * *

Notes: So Julia meets her trainer from Armor King who she caught doing her mom. How embarrassing. In the next chapter, King and Craig will begin their first mission under their boss.


	4. Train The Mind

**Chapter 3: Train The Mind**

_The Next Day, Rust Flats Wresting & Fitness Center, Brooklyn, New York_

King and Craig Marduk did an early morning workout together at this inner city fitness center in New York City. The owners of the center invited them over speak to some underprivileged children after the workout. Craig made the kids laugh with his taunts and boisterous language, while King was more self-controlled, not acting like a buffoon the way Craig was doing. The two prepared to make their leave out the building, until they were once again stopped by Mr. Miyashita Katsuhiro.

Craig (Exiting): "Remember you rug rats not to talk to strangers and if bullies mess with cha' use my special move ya got that!"

Kids: "Yes sir, Mr. Marduk!"

King: "Craig, did you just really tell them they are rug rats?"

Craig: "You Americans are too sensitive. My mom called me rug rat until I was 15."

King: "I'm technically not American, but I guess you never stopped being a rug rat."

Craig: "Hey. Only momma can call me that."

Katsuhiro: "Good morning gentlemen. I trust you session with the children went along smoothly."

Craig (surprised.): "What the? You're that guy in the limo yesterday."

King: "How did you find us?"

Katsuhiro: "My men followed your limo the whole time, but we have pressing matters to address."

The two wrestlers followed Katsuhiro back in his limo. Katsuhiro informed the two of their assignment.

Katsuhiro: "Alright boys, we need you to travel to Sydney and sabotage the grand opening of Chanko Paradise. The sumo wrestler Ganryu owes us some money for taking a loan out of our business, and he neglects to pay the fee. We will pay you twice the salary you earn in the wrestling ring. What do you think?"

Craig: "Yea I'm in."

King: "How can you agree so easily? Katsu…whatever…what do you mean by sabotage?"

Katsuhiro: "To be more specific, I want you to smash Ganryu's new restaurant. He has several more restaurants that have already opened along the Pacific Ocean, but the one in Sydney will plaster his face all over the media. We need to embarrass him! Make him learn not to fuck with our money! Is that clear enough King?"

King: "I hear you. I'm only doing this for the benefit of my homeland and orphanage."

Craig: "Atta boy King. Money, money, mooonnnney!"

Katsuhiro: "Good to hear. You will be leaving out of New York immediately, so pack your bags and afterwards we will escort you from your hotel."

So the two wrestlers turned mercenaries had their first mission to crash the establishment of Chanko Paradise, a restaurant Ganryu worked hard to expand after his retirement from professional sumo. Meanwhile back in Arizona, Julia tracked the flight of Christie Monteiro. She would land in Phoenix, tonight at 7PM. The only problem was, Armor King. How long was he going to train her? It was almost noon. Julia prepared to leave her hotel and wondered what would take place at the warehouse.

_Noon time_

Julia arrived at the warehouse just before noon. Armor King was inside helping Michelle count her abs exercise. Michelle was upside down doing crunches. Her feet carefully locked on a bar.

Armor King: "97…98…99…100. And rest."

Michelle (breathing hard): "Ah…Thank goodness."

Armor King: "Good job. I'll help you out of that."

Julia (walking closer): "Ahem…I'm back."

Armor King (Unlocks the chains, but is startled by Julia's voice. Michelle falls down.): "Eh…Julia? Now look what cha made me do."

Julia: "I'm sorry. I just didn't know, really."

Michelle (Lying down): "It's ok. But I think I need help getting up."

Armor King picks up Michelle and places her back on her feet. Her abs were too weak to move her body normally because of fatigue.

Michelle (Smooches Armor King's mask): "Thank you beastie."

Armor King: "Umm…yea anytime."

Julia: "Ooookay. Now what about training?"

Armor King: "Yes that. You have a test on that book you've read last night."

Julia: "I thought you were bluffing on that. You actually made a test?"

Armor King: "No, but I found it online, and it's pretty useful. So quit wasting time and get on it!"

Julia: "Okay but where do I go?"

Armor King: "Upstairs the middle door."

Julia went ahead upstairs to complete the test. Armor King was quickly not becoming well liked. He was doing her mom, which was not right in her mind. Not to mention, Julia over heard that King fought with Craig Marduk against Armor King. So King and Armor King weren't really friends. Why did her mother keep this a secret from her? Michelle dated a lot of men over the years, but dumped them all because of they were pussyhounds. Armor King was a wrestler, so he probably had several groupies. No way was Armor King seeing just her. With all of these unanswered questions, Julia struggled to remember the answers from reading the book. It took about an hour, but Julia finally finished, hoping it would be good enough to satisfy Armor King. Out of coincidence, Armor King enters the office.

Armor King: "Are you finished with the test yet?"

Julia: "Yes. Look can I start training in the ring now?"

Armor King (Grabs the paper.): "No. Your 48 hours are not up yet. You can't afford to bump your head again."

Julia (Upset.): "All thanks to you!"

Armor King (Ignoring.): "Hmmmm…Damn."

Julia: "What's wrong?"

Armor King: "Your mother was right. You really are a bookworm. I see no wrong answers here."

Julia: "Gee thanks mom. Anyway how did you two begin dating?"

Armor King: "I met Michelle while I was visiting my brother's grave. Her parents are buried in the same cemetery as him."

Julia: "Really?"

Armor King: "They're buried on the north side of town. But anyway Michelle and I started dating for almost a year now. You're lucky to have someone special like her as a mother."

Julia: "I know. Well it's just that I've never seen her get dominated the way you had her last night."

Armor King: "Hey. Your mother approached me and we felt an attraction ever since, but let me apologize for letting you see us screwing."

Julia: "As long mom is happy, I guess won't complain."

Armor King (Pulls out a drawer, with books. He places some on the table in front of Julia.): "Since you can't do physical training yet, why don't you work the brain muscles by reading more of these wrestling books."

Julia: "That's 3 more books! I have a friend on the way from Phoenix. You have to let me get her!"

Armor King: "You better hurry up and read then, or let Michelle deal with it."

Julia (Takes a book): "Ugh. At least bring mother here so I can tell her."

Armor King (Leaving.): "Very well."

_10 minutes later…_

Michelle enters the office, wandering what Julia meant by a friend coming over.

Michelle: "Julia, what's this I hear about a friend."

Julia (Stops reading.): "It's someone I've met at the King of Iron Fist Tournament. I promised her I would hook her up with another friend."

Michelle: "Oh. So you're playing matchmaker, but not dating yourself?"

Julia: "Mom, I don't think I will be done with these books in time, so can you please pick her up at the airport?"

Michelle: "And here I hoping it was a man."

Julia (Irritated.): "Mom!"

Michelle: "Alright! What's her name?"

Julia: "Christie, and she's brown skinned. Her plane arrives at 7PM from Dallas."

Michelle: "Ok. I'll go get her when the time comes. See ya later!"

_Seven hours later…_

Julia grew tried over the course of the day reading book after book. She fell asleep on the counter. There was a loud knock on the door, which woke her up from the slumber. The door opens. It is Michelle and standing behind her, Christie. Christie, looking beautiful as ever, wore a black casual dress which started from her shoulders and ending down to her thighs. Her hair was not in a ponytail, but with a vibrant smile she approaches Julia. Julia puts on her glasses, since they fell off her face, standing up to hug Christie.

Julia: "I'm glad you made it to America, Christie."

Christie: "Thank you Julia. It's feels good to be here. Michelle told me about you becoming a wrestler. Think you can do it?"

Julia: "I have no doubt I can. This is to refund my reforestation project back in my homeland."

Christie: "Oh yes. I noticed this country doesn't have many trees like where I'm from."

Michelle: "No, America has trees. You are in a desert state called Arizona. If you went east to Tennessee or Alabama, you will find many trees."

Christie: "That's sounds kind of far."

Julia: "It is, but come on let's get out here. I've been here all day."

Heading downstairs with the other women, Julia noticed that Armor King was missing.

Julia: "Hey mom, where's Armor King?"

Michelle: "Oh he went to a bar. I guess he forgot to tell you that he left. It will be ok, you girls have fun together. I'm getting too old for clubbing."

Christie: "I thought you two were sisters, Michelle doesn't look old at all does she Julia."

Michelle: "We get that a lot."

Julia: "Ok mom we'll see you tomorrow."

Julia and Christie went out on a night of the town. Julia had forgotten to contact Tiger about Christie's arrival. After getting harassed by men at every club they drifted to, the girls eventually made back at the hotel safe in the early morning hours. Before Christie slept, she asked a weary Julia about this person she wanted to meet.

Christie (yawns): "Julia I never did meet this mystery man you wanted me to see."

Julia: "Oh, I forgot. Crap. Hope he doesn't get mad."

Christie: "What's he like?"

Julia: "Well let's just say he's the type that loves 1970s culture."

Christie: "Oh. Should be fun meeting a guy like that."

Julia: "I'll call him first thing in the morning for you."

Christie: "Sounds great! Well sweet dreams Julia."

Julia: "Goodnight."

* * *

Notes: In the next chapter, Ganryu will get ambushed by Katsuhiro's men while King and Marduk get into a fight with a superhero. Meanwhile Julia introduces Christie to Tiger.


	5. The Grand Opening

**Chapter 4: The Grand Opening**

_Chinatown, Sydney, Australia_

The wrestlers, King and Craig Marduk, arrived in Sydney early Saturday evening. Ganryu would make his grand opening near the Chinatown district at 8PM. Katsuhiro's men set up a vacant room at a penthouse near Chinatown, so the wrestlers could chill and change into their wardrobes. King had to change his mask into a more traditional luchadore mask, while Craig just wore a regular ski mask. Both men wore long sleeved clothing, covering their bulky frames. It was time to begin the raid on Chanko Paradise.

There was a big crowd getting ready to enter the grand opening of Ganryu's restaurant. Before the doors would open, Ganryu wanted to make a speech in front of his guests and supporters. However, this would act as the perfect cover for Shibata LP's men to take their positions inside.

Ganryu: "Ladies and gentleman, before we open the doors, I just want to take the time to say thank you for allowing me to open my first Australian location. My restaurant first started in Hawaii over 2 years ago and for my business to expand this fast is truly a dream come true. Let me name the following people who made this all possible…"

Meanwhile back in the storage room, King and Craig had rounded up some cooks and tied their hands & feet together. King looked at his watch to see how many minutes were left before the raid started.

King: "We got 10 more minutes. I hate to mess up this place. Some of the food smells really good."

Craig: "Yeah, but we'll get paid twice the amount of money for a wrestling match. Besides sumo wrestling sucks."

King: "You don't have to rub it in Craig."

Ten minutes passed and Ganryu finally has everyone seated. Everything was normal until sounds of dishes smashing the floor could be heard. The sounds of equipment being smashed were now growing louder. Finally soldiers wearing black camouflage gear surrounded the balcony and columns along the sides drawing out their guns at the crowd. At the front door, Katsuhiro walks in with two soldiers behind him. Ganryu stands in his Japanese suit at the back of the dining hall shocked at seeing Katsuhiro.

Katsuhiro: "Mr. Ganryu! Remember me? It's been a while since we last met. Do you know why we are here?"

Ganryu: "Oh shit! The loan! Look if you can give me one more month, I promise I will have the cash to pay it all back!"

Katsuhiro: "I'm sorry. You had six months of leeway. If you weren't so greedy to open up multiple restaurants, we wouldn't be here right now would we!"

Ganryu: "Don't kill these innocent people please!"

Katsuhiro: "Everyone leave this place now! Ganryu you stay!"

The crowd scrambles out the doors. Even some soldiers knocked over tables and pushed people around to get them scared. Back in the kitchen, King and Craig continued to break all of the equipment. Then a flying plate hits King on the side of his head. He looks at Craig, thinking he did it.

King: "Craig, dude, watch where you're throwing that plate!"

Craig: "Huh? I didn't throw a plate. I have a sledge hammer on my hands."

King: "Hold up! If you didn't throw it, then who did?"

Another plate hits King's head. He turns around to the back door and sees a huge round man, wearing a motorbike helmet with heavy leather bright yellow clothing on white stripes. This man makes his introduction to the wrestlers.

Masked man: "Stop what you're doing before you feel the might of Speed and….Weight!" (Poses)

The wrestlers look at each other in confusion.

King: "Is this a joke or something?"

Craig (laughs): "Gotta be I mean, who the fuck dresses like that?"

Speed & Weight: "No one makes fun of my fashion sense! Keeyaaaah!"

Speed & Weight flips over tables, jumping over King's head and the vigilante kicks Craig dead in his chest. Then he rolls really fast back to King and hits King in the chin with a flying uppercut. King crashes on table and Marduk gets up from hitting the sinks. Craig gets furious and attempts to tackle Speed & Weight.

Craig: "Why you! Rrrrrraaaawwwwrrrrr!"

Speed & Weight anticipates the charging Craig and rolls once more. He flips over Craig and hits him with his ass. Craig loses balance and collides with King who gets up from the wrecked aluminum table.

Speed & Weight (Not impressed.): "Hmph. They weren't much competition."

Bullets could be heard from the kitchen. Katsuhiro's men tried to shoot Ganryu. The sumo ran away all the way to the back of the bar area. The soldiers stopped firing. Suddenly a rolling yellow ball entered the scene. It was Speed & Weight once again, standing in the middle of the way between Katsuhiro and Ganryu, who has still hiding.

Katsuhiro: "What's the meaning of this? Who the hell are you?"

Speed & Weight: "Like I told those two muscle heads back in the kitchen. I am the only and only…Speed & Weight, the defender of justice and the eradicator of violence!"

Some soldiers and Katsuhiro began laughing at this overweight wannabe super hero. Ganryu couldn't help but notice that Speed & Weight had returned in his defense. From the kitchen, the door is kicked apart by a raging Craig with King coming from behind.

Craig: "Get back here you! No one embarrasses Craig Marduk and gets away with it!"

This slight distraction allows Speed & Weight to flip and get close to Ganryu.

Speed & Weight (To Ganryu.): "Glad I made it here just in time. C'mon Mr. Sumo!"

Ganryu: "Oh you saved my life. I'm right behind you!"

Katsuhiro: "They're running! Don't let them escape! Shoot! Shoot!"

Speed & Weight, not even looking, tosses some firecrackers behind him and Ganryu. They land on the floor exploding a very bright light, blinding most of the people in the dining hall. Some of the soldiers started firing their guns, but when the light disappears, the two men were gone. Katsuhiro was perplexed by the fact that two fat men could escape so fast.

Katsuhiro: "Dammit! Now they're gone! Search all of Chinatown! They couldn't have gotten far!"

Craig: "Aaaaaaahhhh! You guys are some pussies! Don't you know to shoot?"

Craig randomly punches and tosses some of soldiers around in a fit of rage. He got embarrassed by this masked hero. King had to restrain him and Katsuhiro needed to get him calm.

King: "Knock it off Craig! You're taking it out on the wrong guys!"

Katsuhiro: "Listen to your friend Marduk! We can still burn this place down! Ganryu would be a fool to rebuild his business here in Sydney."

Craig (Knocks off King): "Got dammit! I'll find those bastards! They won't get away from me!"

King (to Katsuhiro): "I'll follow him."

Katsuhiro motions more of his soldiers to begin preparations to burn down the restaurant. King and Craig looked high and low in Chinatown, but no sign of those fatties. Before returning to the penthouse, King asked Craig if noticed anything familiar in the masked man's fighting style.

King: "Craig, I don't know about you, but didn't you sense something about that guys fighting style?"

Craig: "No, other than the fact that he moves fast as fuck for a fatty."

King: "Not just that. In the last tournament, I heard rumors about this overweight practitioner of karate, but he mixed it with parkour and acrobatics. He overwhelmed his opponents with evasions and quick footwork combined with raw strength. I'm wondering if that was the same guy."

Craig: "I don't know man, but whoever he is. He will get the pounding of his life by me!"

_Back in Phoenix_

Julia arranged for Tiger to meet her and Christie back at the warehouse. The funny thing was, Tiger had already arrived in his Cadillac Deville. By the time Julia arrived with Christie inside her jeep, they noticed Tiger talking with Michelle near the front doors.

Julia: "Wow so Tiger is here already? That was fast. Well come on Christie."

Tiger (sees the girls): "Aye Julia! How you doing girl!"

Julia: "I'm doing great! I know why you're here though. Tiger this is Christie Monteiro."

Tiger (Observes Christie): "It's so good to finally to meet you in person Christie." (Kneels down and kissed her hand.)

Christie (giggling): "Nice to meet you as well Mr. Tiger!"

Michelle: "Come on in guys. I cooked breakfast, so let's eat."

The group dined inside the warehouse. They continued carrying conversation until Armor King motioned Julia to come upstairs. Inside the office, Armor King informs her that it was time to take another test.

Julia (depressed): "Again?"

Armor King: "This is the last one. After you're finished you can begin physical training. Now go tell your friends that they must leave."

Julia: "Why?"

Armor King: "They're former Tekken fighters right? We can't let them know of our training regime. I don't know about disco boy, but that girl has a keen eye for martial arts. She would find a way to expose the lucha libre style."

Julia: "Alright. I guess I will trust Tiger to look after Christie. It's her first time in America. But Armor King, do think there will be another tournament?"

Armor King: "I have no doubt in my mind there will be."

Julia went on downstairs to tell the others they have to go. Tiger wanted Christie to come with him. He offered to take Christie to whatever places she wanted to visit in the USA. Christie smiled and accepted Tiger's idea. She hugs the Changs and tells them how much she appreciated their hospitality. Christie even waves at Armor King who was looking from upstairs at the window. He felt awkward, but he did wave back. Armor King had watched the news last night when he visited a bar. They talked about the monster that attacked Tokyo the other day. He wondered when the Mishimas would make their move and announce a tournament. They had to be involved he just knew it.

* * *

Notes: Next time, King and Craig travel to Monaco in order to Kidnap Lili Rochefort who placed a stock on Ganryu's new food franchise.


	6. Princess of Monaco

Disclaimer: Chapter contains lemon.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Princess of Monaco**

_Five months later…Monaco_

King was getting paid very well by the Shibata LP Group. He still questioned their motives as to why they were constantly harassing people for not abiding by their policies. The fact that five months have gone by and still neither he nor Craig had ever met the leader. This bothered him. The mercenary job also cut time on his wrestling, but King and Craig still defended their titles whenever they were in big cities for shows. King managed to contact the nunnery back in Mexico and had his new earnings shipped there. It would still not be enough to fully restore the orphanage, but the nunnery could be remolded.

Katsuhiro had to fall back on his pursuit of Ganryu because the sumo wrestler was now being sponsored by another faction of the Mishima Zaibatsu led by Jinpachi Mishima and an oil tycoon from Monaco named Jenson Rochefort. His attempts to get rid of Chanko Paradise proved to be useless. Not only did Ganryu reopen his restaurant in Sydney, but he set up shops in America, the UK, Japan, Brazil, South Africa, France, and now the small country of Monaco. Katsuhiro overheard details on Jenson's daughter Emile Rochefort. She fought in the King of Iron Fist Tournament in the past, even against her father's wishes. Jenson's oil business was under the control of Jin Kazama's Mishima Zaibatsu. His daughter tried to fight in order to save the family business, but she never made it to the finals. Now that Jin Kazama was in hiding, his Mishima Zaibatsu was weaker, so this allowed Jenson to form a deal with Jinpachi as a means of protection and security. It mattered little to Katsuhiro. He conjured up an idea to kidnap Emile and make Jenson resign his security contract to Shibata LP. The perfect ransom is his diabolical mind. At his loft, overlooking Monte Carlo, Katsuhiro called the wrestlers to discuss his plan.

Katsuhiro: "Welcome to Monaco, gentlemen. I hope you are enjoying yourselves so far."

Craig: "Aw dude, I managed to get a threesome last night after I hit the casino. My Johnson was too big to fit em though."

King: "Glad I wasn't involved in that. I just talked to a girl from Costa Rica. She was cool."

Craig: "Ay yea, that girl was banging too, he he."

Katsuhiro: "Good you're getting your dicks wet! That's great, but this next mission might be considered dessert for you guys. Sit down on the couch, and I'll show you something on the projector."

The VP of Shibata begins his explanation to raid the mansion. He got into juicy facts about the 17 year old daughter of Jenson Rochefort. King felt uneasy kidnapping a rich girl, but Craig couldn't help but gawk at the elegant photos of Emile "Lili" Rochefort. She was currently dining in Monaco's Chanko Paradise. Apparently she also placed a stake in the opening of Ganryu's restaurant. The objective is to kidnap Lili overnight and bring her to Katsuhiro.

Katushiro: "Well do we understand each other? This outta draw the attention of that bastard Jenson! Now my men will take you to his mansion. Remember to put on your ski masks. Good luck!"

_2:00 AM, Jenson Rochefort's Mansion, Monaco_

All is quiet at the mansion of Jenson Rochefort. The only tricky part about breaking inside was the security cameras. King and Craig noticed at the second floor, on the far right corner, a large room with the lights still on. They figured out that it had to be Lili's room. Wearing all black, the wrestlers stayed within the shadows of the darkness. Craig gives King a boost to open the upper window, overlooking the hallway. King opens the window and goes inside. He uses a rope for Craig to climb up. Now the two weren't far away from Lili's room. Craig gets anxious as he pulls the door. However, he pulls it too hard and it breaks off.

Craig: "Oops."

King: "Whao. Look at this."

Craig: "What the?"

The room was covered with oversized plush toys, balloons on the ground, a large silk covered bed, a 120 inch plasma tv, a glass piano, and a ceiling that had to be over 30 feet high. However, even with the lights on, Lili was not present.

King: "Check out the size of these toys, they gotta be over 10 feet tall!"

Craig: "Fuck that! Where is the girl?"

Suddenly the closet opens from the left hand corner of the room. It was a blonde girl, who stood tall wearing pink and black gothic undergarments. The wrestlers looked at each other and confirmed this was indeed Lili. Lili got startled by these intruders. Not panicking, she asked whether or not if the men were with the Mishima Zaibatsu.

Lili: "I just sneaked back home and here I find two intruders."

Craig: "Look little girl, come with us and I promise we won't hurt you."

Lili: "Are you with the Mishima Zaibatsu?"

King: "No. I rather we not fight. So could you come with us quietly?"

Lili (Joyful.): "Oh. Well in that case, I'll gladly come along!"

King (Surprised.): "Huh?"

Lili: "I was getting bored at home. My father is not here, but he wanted me to stay behind and help open up Chanko Paradise. Father wants me home at 9 PM every night! Wiz Khalifa was in town for a concert tonight! I wanted to be there so bad, I put Sebastian to sleep as soon as I got home. But now my night just got better now that you two handsome men showed up! So yes please take me away!"

Craig: "That was easy."

Lili: "Oh wait! Let me get my clothes and purse! Hooray!"

Lili changes into her lavender pumps, blue daisy duke shorts, and a light pink frilly top. She calmly walks past a drooling Craig Marduk, and a confused King, motioning the men to follow her. Lili and the wrestlers walk out of the mansion, even passing an unconscious Sebastian who was still knocked out at the front porch. Going back inside the van, King drives Craig and Lili back to Katsuhiro's loft. When they arrive, Lili is escorted up the top floor to meet with Katsuhiro. The wrestlers were not allowed in at this time.

Katsuhiro: "Emile Rochefort. So good to see you. Let me introduce myself. My name is Miyashita Katsuhiro. I'm the Vice President of Shibata LP. We deal with industrial and financial stocks for companies like your father's."

Lili (Not caring.): "Is this about father's business again?"

Katsuhiro: "Why yes it is. This company will double whatever funds your father is receiving from Jinpachi Mishima, and your father will reclaim full ownership of Rochefort Enterprises. What say you?"

Lili: "More wealth for our family is wonderful, but is there a catch? Business is growing again because of Jinpachi's investments."

Katsuhiro (Grinning.): "Perhaps if we discuss it in bed, you may make up your mind there."

Lili: "You have a pencil stick. I can tell. Now those men who kidnapped me, who are they?"

Katsuhiro: "King and Craig? They're wrestlers, maybe you've heard of them. I've hired them as enforcers."

Lili: "I'll take your offer if I can have fun with them first."

Katsuhiro: "But that's not fair! Please reconsider!"

Lili: "Show it to me then."

Katsuhiro (Undoing his pants.): "Alright! Take a look!"

When Lili see Katsuhiro's manhood, she laughs in hysteria.

Lili: "Surely you didn't mean to do me with that thing. I'm not impressed at all."

Katsuhiro: "Can I at least see you do my enforcers?"

Lili: "A naughty boy until the end. Well bring them out here!"

Katsuhiro: "Ok ok!"

Katsuhiro, embarrassed as he was, tells King and Craig to come back in his room. The wrestlers were a little confused as he to why Katsuhiro became so shook. Lili laid in Katsuhiro's bed, looking at the wrestlers like a predator.

Katsuhiro: "This is an odd request, but could you please make love to Emile! She will make sure her father's business is reassigned to our company instead of Jinpachi's Zaibatsu. This way her family will be fully independent of their resources! She won't let me fuck her!"

King: "Now this is just ridiculous! Boss, I'd never imagined you would be weak with the ladies."

Craig: "Hey man, some people can't measure up."

Katsuhiro: "Enough already! Just get it over with!"

King: "You're going to watch?"

Katsuhiro: "Why not! It's an order!"

Craig: "He he he! Boss is one of those peeping types. I can't blame him."

Lili (Drags King to the bed.): "My heroes, won't you come here and quit talking to pencil stick!"

Craig (Undoing his clothes.): "Ah yeah! I'm ready for some ass!"

Lili undoes King clothes but before she could grab King's manhood, Craig picks her up, wanting her to slob on his knob first. King already being naked, finally decided to just let the spoiled brat be satisfied. He stands up waiting for his dome service from Lili. Lili eagerly looks at the massive 14 inch dong of Craig who is already supertall. The Johnson could only be swallowed halfway through, Craig makes Lili choke on it, until he finally lets go causing her to cough. Lili regaining her breath, going back and forth to King and Craig's knobs. Lili then undoes her clothes and crawls into the bed, popping her back end out.

Lili (Impatient.): "Which one of you is going in already?"

Craig: "Might as well be me! This will be the biggest saddle you've ever rode on little girl!"

Lili: "I'm not afraid! This pussy of mine is strong!"

Craig: "Open wide!"

Lili (screams): "Holy crap!"

Lili takes a hump pounding like she never experienced from Craig. King watches for a time, feeling uninterested about his whole thing, but kept his gaze on Lili's face to stay hard. Lili sees King looking at her and begs him to give her his knob.

Lili: "You! I wanna taste you! Ah…aaaah…Come…oooo…aaaa!"

King shrugged his shoulders and got closer to Lili as she munched on his knob. After about another 5 minutes of this, Lili eventually reached her peak. She never lets go of King's manhood, as her frequent rubbing forced King to skeet on Lili's face. Craig gets Lili off the bed and lets her know he was going off.

Craig: "On your knees little girl!"

Lili (Responds): "You did wonderful to please me. Now you can cover me in your filth like your cat friend!"

Craig: "I got a lot give to you!"

Lili: "Then give it all to me!"

Craig: "Aw yeah! Here I go!"

Craig explodes on Lili as if she was on fire and needed to cool off. Lili couldn't help but laugh. What a fun night this ended up being for her. Then she looks behind to see Katsuhiro who was jerking off at his desk, with a hypnotic look on his face.

Lili (Standing up.): "Mr. Vice President! You can relieve yourself on me. Is that what you want?"

Katsuhiro cries in joy. Craig laughs at his misfortune. King facepalms knowing he's working for a lame. Lili gives Katsuhiro full cranium. Giving every attention to his manhood, Lili licks it all around like an ice cream sandwich. Katsuhiro shrieks like a woman when he skeets. Lili puts on a devilish grin as the juices splatter her body. Lili sits on Katsuhiro's lap and tells him to do one more thing for her.

Lili: "Now after we solidify our new partnership, you will take me to Japan. So I can find a special friend of mine. She will be very useful for you ok."

Katsuhiro: "Ok…Ms. Lili."

Katsuhiro lulls himself to sleep in bliss.

* * *

Notes: The King of The Iron Fist Tournament will be announced in the next chapter. Also, Armor King tells Julia about his upbringing.


	7. Get To Know Me

**Chapter 6: Get To Know Me**

_Canyon de Chelly, Apache County, Arizona, USA_

For the last five months, Julia Chang trained under Armor King to learn about lucha libre. If Julia wasn't getting her ass kicked by Armor King in the ring, the two would often travel together to perform in wrestling events whether in the US or Mexico. At this time, Julia requested that she return home and check up on her reforestation project. With some of the prize money from her previous amateur matches, Julia did manage to keep the project from going bankrupt.

Within Apache County, lies the Canyon de Chelly Park. A park that was once filled with trees and wildlife, but overtime life here has died out because of climate change and human activity. However, with the use of the Genocell, even with global warming on the rise, wildlife can make a return here. Julia envisioned the valleys being filled with evergreen trees. If she could make this place look like Mogollon Rim, a mountainous valley in Central Arizona, then her hopes to reforest the desert will be fulfilled.

Julia wanted her new mentor to see her project first hand. Armor King couldn't help but be impressed at some of the things the Navajo Bioengineer Team was accomplishing. So far, the evergreen trees only took over about 10% of the entire valley. There was still much work to do. Julia then took Armor King to the Spider Rock monument, her favorite hiking spot.

Julia: "Here it is, Spider Rock. Isn't it amazing?"

Armor King: "Yea, that is pretty cool. That sandstone is taller than most skyscrapers."

Julia: "I can't wait for the day that we green up this part of the canyon."

Armor King (sits down): "I would like it better if jaguars could come back."

Julia: "Well I can't make that guarantee, I don't wanna scare tourists."

Armor King: "Wishful thinking. The jaguar use to roam lands like these before man showed up."

Julia (sits down too): "Your right. My people made these valleys their home for centuries. There was enough wood to build actual housing, but Mother Nature had different plans."

Armor King: "It's interesting you say that. Your mother took you in as your daughter. Yet you do not look like your people. Were you ever curious about your real parents?"

Julia (Shook her head.): "No. I mean, if I wanted to, I could analyze my DNA. But I don't care. I got teased about it by some natives, but mother protected me from their harassment. She is the only family I have left. Now tell me more about yourself. How did you get into the jaguar tribe?"

Armor King: "The jaguar tribe was actually started by escaped slaves who did labor in the Yucatan peninsula. The slaves were both of Indigenous and African origin. For nearly 400 years, the tribe has made its living within the jungles, fighting for the freedom against the Spanish Empire. In modern times, things have slowed down, and many of our people have assimilated into Western culture. Tribesmen like me, partake in wrestling since it channels the warrior spirit inside us. My mother, who was Cuban, took me and my brother to Mexico and discovered the jaguar clan back in the 1970s. My mother couldn't keep us because she was on the run. The CIA was on her tail, because she was dealing with cocaine that she borrowed from another dealer who was American. The jaguar tribe accepted orphans as it was, so they saw no problem with it. It was there where I first began wrestling."

Julia: "Did you ever find your mother?"

Armor King: "No. The previous King found out that she died in prison back in the late 1980s. I never knew my father."

Julia: "And you lost your brother 2 years ago to Craig Marduk. Now you have no family. I'm so sorry Armor King."

Armor King: "It's alright. The jaguar tribe will always be my family, no matter what."

Julia: "I would like to meet your people one day. If they raise orphans, I bet they are very caring people at heart."

Armor King: "Maybe one day, I will take you and Michelle to see them. But it's so few of us now. The last orphanage closed down because of the death of our last King."

Julia: "Is the current King trying to restore it?"

Armor King: "I doubt it. That fool is too busy with wrestling and neglecting his leadership role within the tribe."

Julia: "You could do it right?"

Armor King: "The orphanage is in the sole responsible hands of the gold jaguar (King), it's always been that way. If I did it, there would be controversy by some of the fellow tribesmen."

Julia: "Oh. That's a shame. You seem worthy enough to run in my eyes."

Armor King: "I've never been much of a kid person anyways."

Julia (Stands up.): "Well the sun is going down. We should get back to mom's house. I hope she cooked."

Armor King (Gets up.): "We aren't in the big city anymore. I'd say it a must she cooked."

Suddenly, Julia's phone rings. It was her mother, but she was feeling down.

Julia: "Hey mom! Don't worry we are coming back home. Armor King and I were just hiking the canyon, that's all."

Michelle: "Julia…."

Julia: "You sound sad mom. It's something the matter?"

Michelle: "I'm fine, but I have something to show you when you come home."

Julia: "Alright." (Hangs up.)

Armor King: "What's the matter?"

Julia: "Mom didn't sound too happy. I wonder what's up?"

Armor King (Starts running.): "Come! We need to get moving!"

Julia runs with Armor King back to her jeep. It would take a while to get back to Michelle's house. When they arrived, everything seemed normal. They even smelled some of the food Michelle cooked over the course of the day. Michelle was sitting on her sofa in the living room when Julia and Armor King entered the house.

Michelle: "Guys I'm in here!"

Julia: "Well, is everything ok?"

Michelle: "I managed to save this press conference of Kazyua Mishima on my TV. Look."

_Michelle plays the replay._

News reporter: "Good evening. I'm Kathy Witherspoon with this breaking news update. The G Corporation's CEO, Kazuya Mishima, has announced yet another Tekken Tournament scheduled for August 2012, but with a few twists.

_Video_

Kazuya: "The G Corporation and Jinpachi Mishima will play host to the next King of Iron Fist Tournament. Tag Edition. This time fighters can use a partner if they want to quickly advance up the rounds. Solo teams are also accepted. The prize money for this tournament is 500 million dollars. All former competitors will be sent special invitations to return to the ring. New fighters will have to fight in the prelims if they want a spot in the tournament. I wish all competitors good luck. You will need it."

_Video end_

Kathy: "As you've heard, this will be the first King of Iron Fist Tournament with a tag partner. The opening matches will be held in Tokyo, Japan at the Tokyo Dome. All competitors must be registered to enter by August 2, 2012. Keep it right here on channel 12 as we take a short break."

_Replay ends._

Armor King clenches his fist in anger. He knew it would be a matter of time before the Mishimas would announce another tournament. Michelle stood up and went to hug Julia which caught her by surprise.

Julia: "Mom…it's ok."

Michelle: "No! It's all because of Ogre, he's returned to this world!"

Julia: "As the current guardian of the pendant, I have to fight. We can't let the Mishimas capture Ogre a second time."

Armor King: "She's right Michelle. But she won't do it alone."

Julia: "That's right! Didn't the news say it was a tag team tournament?"

Armor King: "It did."

Julia (Breaks free from Michelle.): "We won't let the Mishimas have their way! Will we Armor King!"

Armor King (Extends his hand.): "Let's show the world what wrestling can really do!"

Julia (Clap and shakes Armor King in approval.): "Yeah!"

Michelle: "In that case, I'm coming too! The Mishimas and Ogre will not have my child!"

Armor King: "That's the spirit! With 500 million, it will refund the reforestation project by at least 10 times!"

Julia: "I know! We could have a whole forest in the Monument Valley if possible!"

Michelle: "Ok…ok. Now can we eat? The food is getting cold."

The trio went in the kitchen to eat. After dinner, Julia immediately used her laptop to enter herself, Armor King, and Michelle in the tournament. An issue arose though. Julia wanted to go in as her wrestler name JayCee. She called her mother to her room and asks for her advice.

Julia: "Hey mom! Come here for a minute!"

Michelle (In her bath robe): "What's up?"

Julia: "I just put you and Armor King in the tournament, but my name. I want to fight as JayCee. That would make me a new fighter right? I would have to compete early, just to be official."

Michelle: "Hmmm….Maybe if you put your real name along with your nickname, then the staff will know. I mean if that's what you want to go by."

Julia: "Are you sure?" (Michelle nods.): "Ok, here it goes."

_Application completed._

Michelle: "You have been in these tournaments before. I don't think the hosts will place you out there with the newbies just because of your new name."

Julia: "I guess you're right. Thanks mom, sleep well."

Michelle (Leaves the room.): "You too Julia."

It was getting late, but Julia couldn't really sleep. Her anticipation of this tournament was building. To fight as JayCee will definitely help with promotions and sponsorships from all sorts of people. Another reason for Julia's struggle to sleep was hearing the constant laughing and screaming of her mother with Armor King next door to hers. Julia tossed and turned, but couldn't sleep.

Julia: "Ugh. They act just like children!"

So much for a good night's rest.

* * *

Notes: Lili travels with King and Craig to locate Asuka Kazama in Japan. Meanwhile, Julia visits her great aunt and asks to foresee events in the future and learn more about Ogre's reappearance in the world.


	8. Prophecy

**Chapter 7: Prophecy**

_Kazama School of Self Defense, Osaka, Japan_

Under Lili's request, Katsuhiro sent the wrestlers with her to Japan. They went to locate one of Lili's rivals at the King of Iron Fist the flight to Osaka, Lili and Marduk engaged in intercourse almost the entire time. Lili had declared Craig her newest fuck buddy, which put a big smile of Craig's face. King sat with Sebastian who was piloting the private plane, not wanting to see Craig being used by that spoiled brat. The butler Sebastian wasn't much for small talk. Sebastian was totally oblivious of Lili's escapade with Craig. King couldn't help but face palm at this funny situation.

When the tandem arrived in Osaka, Lili wasted no time guiding Sebastian to the dojo of her rival, Asuka Kazama. It was the evening hours, once the limo approached the vicinity of the dojo. Lili asked Sebastian and King to stay behind at the limo, while she and Craig head around the street corner to enter the Kazama dojo.

Lili: "Craig darling when Asuka answers the door, you just let me do the talking. If she starts being disobedient then I will snap my fingers so you can assist me in her apprehension."

Craig: "Lili why are we looking for this girl again?"

Lili: "I want her to play with me."

Craig: "Play?"

Lili: "Yea, I've been really bored over the past couple of months. I haven't really fought that much since then because of my father. Asuka bested me in the last tournament. I just want to see where I am in terms of skill. Problem is, she never responds to my request for a rematch. I'm coming to her this time. She will do what I say!"

Craig: "Oh I get it. I used to be like that with King, but I realized he was a cool guy. Not like his mentor though, that guy was a jackass."

Lili: "You get along well with that cat man. Very mysterious, is he as cute as you are?" (Winks.)

Craig (Blushes.): "Nah. I'm always gonna be the better looking one. So who's hotter? You or this chick we're meeting now?"

Lili: "Why me of course! She is only bested me because she acts like a man. Well this is it. I'll ring the bell."

Lili rings the bell and a middle aged man answers the door. He stood about the same height as Lili, sporting a goatee and rugged hair. The man wasn't excepting visitors today, his dojo was closed indefinitely for the fact that a student was missing.

Lili: "Good evening sir, we are looking for Asuka Kazama. Would you please ask her to come outside and talk to her friend?"

Man: "Asuka? That's what I'd like to know? She's been gone for a week. I don't know where she ran off to."

Lili (Gasps.): "No! I came all this way and she slips away once again? Why oh cruel fate why?"

Man: "I'm sorry to tell you that. My dojo will be closed until she returns. Is there anything else you like to discuss?"

_Back at the limo._

Sebastian had his radio on, turning at various channels. King wasn't trying to pay attention. He played on his cell phone. Yes, he has a cell phone, but only for games. Suddenly, there was an announcement about the next King of Iron Fist Tournament, but Sebastian continued to press channels.

King: "Hey Sebastian turn back real quick!"

Sebastian: "Oh, I'm sorry? Right here?"

King: "Yes, turn it up."

_Radio_

News reporter: "I repeat starting next month, there will be a new King of Iron Fist Tournament. We just received this news a few hours ago. Here is audio of Kazuya Mishima's press conference: _The G Corporation and Jinpachi Mishima will play host to the next King of Iron Fist Tournament. Tag Edition. This time fighters can use a partner if they want to quickly advance up the rounds. Solo teams are also accepted. The prize money for this tournament is 500 million dollars. All former competitors will be sent special invitations to return to the ring. New fighters will have to fight in the prelims if they want a spot in the tournament. I wish all competitors good luck. You will need it._ You need to register by August 2nd if you want to compete. Past competitors get in for free…"

King: "What? A new tournament already?"

Sebastian: "Oh dear, master wont like the sound of this."

King: "I gotta tell Craig!"

_Outside the Kazama Dojo_

Lili walks away from the dojo with a heavy heart. Craig follows her, but are alerted by a rushing King.

King: "Guys you won't believe this!"

Craig: "King, what's the matter?"

Lili: "Don't tell me Sebastian passed out again. I know its hot now, but still."

King: "No no, he is fine. On the radio, the station had a press conference announcing another King of Iron Fist Tournament."

Lili: "Oh my!"

Craig: "Is it true King?"

King: "Oh yeah, no mistaking it! Kazuya himself confirmed it!"

Lili (Estatic): "This is wonderful! Now I can have my rematch with Asuka in no time!"

Craig: "Fuck yeah! That fatty better be at the tournament this time! He's gonna get the ass whopping of his life!"

Lili and Craig began dancing in the middle of street. King couldn't help but smirk inside. Then he immediately thought about Armor King, the younger brother of his mentor. No question he would make his appearance known, especially if King and Craig were to be there. Armor King would really be the only obstacle not named Mishima or Kazama to keep King from winning the prize money in order to restore the orphanage.

_A Day Later, Apache County, Arizona_

It was the fourth of July, America's birthday. Julia wasn't a festive mood though. Michelle wanted her to travel west and talk with her Great Aunt Sahkyo. Julia barely got any sleep, being so excited for the tournament and her mother and Armor King messin' around next door. Driving there would be a challenge. It took over an hour to drive at her Aunt's house, but she eventually made it. Julia knocks on the door, and the old woman finally made her presence known.

Sahkyo: "Michelle, it's been a while."

Julia: "No I'm Julia remember."

Sahkyo: "Oh. I'm sorry. You look more like your mother each time I see you."

Julia: "I have a few questions Sahkyo. Is it alright if I come in?"

Sahkyo: "Why yes my child. Sit down at my chair and I will answer anything you ask."

Julia enters inside and does sit in Sahkyo' chair. The elderly woman uses an old drum to sit on, which was near the fireplace. Julia felt awkward for sitting in her chair, but Sahkyo isn't one to complain. One of the questions on Julia's mind was if Sahkyo could watch over Michelle's home while they traveled to Japan.

Sahkyo: "It's those tournaments again isn't it?"

Julia: "Yes. I have to compete, for the sake of the project. Can you do it?"

Sahkyo: "I will Julia. For you are the protector of the Kyah pendant. I have sensed the return of the Warrior God, Ogre. He hides for now, regaining his strength."

Julia: "Yes! Ogre, that's what I wanted to discuss too! Do you know how he came back into the land of the living?"

Sahkyo: "That I am not sure. What I do know is that his prison has been taken away from his temple very recently."

Julia: "What prison?"

Sahkyo: "It is called the Gate of Ogre. A sorcerer named Upachio long ago created this gate to lock away Ogre's power for he had become so strong, that he conquered nearly all of the New World. After his successful trap, Upachio created several relics. Two of the relics are discs that make sure the Gate remains sealed. Other trinkets like our treasure you wear around your neck, were given to all of the major tribes to fight off any remnants of foreign sorcery or demonic spirits."

Julia: "Wow. So this pendant was made by Upachio himself?"

Sahkyo: "That is correct. He did everything in his power to make sure no other warrior gained the amount of power Ogre received. We are all still here living today because of men like him. Julia, if you ever encounter Ogre. You must use that pendant to control him. More importantly, if you can gather both Upachio discs and find the gate, only then will you be able to send Ogre back into the void."

Julia: "I have my work cut out for me."

Sahkyo: "It's a dangerous task, but one such as you has great bravery. I'm sure there will be others who will take on this daunting task. Is there anything else?"

Julia: "One more question. Do you think I can fight King at this tournament?"

Sahkyo (smiled.): "You will face King sooner than you think child."

Julia (Standing up, feeling excited.): "That's great! Anyway thank you Auntie Sahkyo. Your wisdom never ceases to amaze me. I better return home. We will leave our house key at the porch under the rug whenever you come okay."

Sahkyo (Also stands up, hugs Julia.): "Love you dear. That's reminds me, let me give you this pie I made. I did out of boredom, take it. I know Michelle will like it."

Julia: "Thanks Auntie. Mom will like it I'm sure. Until next time!"

Sometime later in Michelle's house, she and Armor King finished up making some barbecue ribs with corn, spinach, and blue bread. As much as Armor King enjoyed himself living at peace at his girlfriend's home, he knew that they all needed to start training once again. He also had a feeling that fighting King and Craig will come much sooner than expected. Michelle told him about Julia's infatuation towards King. Mating with a King would prove to be dangerous for a virgin. If intercourse with a virgin where to be executed by the King, she will not be able have children or enjoy pleasure ever again. Her ovaries will be permanently damaged. There was only a month left before the tournament would begin. Armor King felt he needed to let Michelle know that he would need to fornicate with Julia. This way, Julia will be able to handle the manhood of King the II. His mind was interrupted by Michelle asking him to turn down the oven for the ribs to stay warm.

Michelle: "Turn the oven down for me beastie."

Armor King (Turning down the knob.): "Oh…right."

Michelle: "Well I think we're good to go until Julia comes back."

Armor King: "About Julia, Michelle."

Michelle: "Yes and?"

Armor King (Serious.): "I think its time that I break her."

Michelle: "Break her?"

Armor King: "Don't play old on me. Remember what you told me about Julia's affections for King? Remember my words?"

Michelle (Remembers.): "I do now. Are you sure? Julia has never had sex before Armor King! I don't feel right about this! What if this King has a small endowment?"

Armor King (Touches Michelle gently on the chin): "As a mother, you should be supportive. Julia is progressing well with her training. I am positive my teachings will help Julia defeat King. I'm only telling you this because King will not take the risk of ruining a virgin. You should comfort Julia as I penetrate her, understand?"

Michelle (Grabs his hand.): "I do, but why you? I wish she didn't have to fall in love with someone who could cause her pain, even if unintentional."

Armor King: "It's for the best beautiful. I will know if she in too much pain. I can perform better if I see you naked with her, keeping her calm."

Michelle (holds Armor King tight): "Alright. I trust your judgment. This is for love."

Armor King: "For love."

* * *

Notes: Next time, Julia returns home only to figure what Armor King was going to do to her. What will Michelle say to Julia about mating with King II. Stay tuned for more.


	9. Break Her

Disclaimer: Chapter contains lemon & gore

* * *

**Chapter 8: Break Her**

_Michelle's home, Apache County, Arizona_

Julia returned home to inform Michelle that Sahkyo will keep up with the house while they travel to Japan. After eating dinner, Julia noticed Michelle was surprisingly quiet. Julia had hoped she would be happy to hear about the possible matchup with King. Armor King is the first one to finish his dinner and leave the kitchen. He was also quiet.

Julia: "Where is he going?"

Michelle: "Julia…"

Julia: "What's wrong mother?"

Michelle: "Help me with the dishes. Then come outside with me ok."

Julia (Confused.): "O…kay."

Once they were finished cleaning up, Michelle took Julia outside at the porch.

Michelle: "Julia listen to me carefully. I know you want to fight King, but tell me in your words do love him?"

Julia: "Yea…I feel an attraction from him I don't get from anyone else."

Michelle: "Even if it means having close relations."

Julia: "Well I guess so, if you put it that way. Where are you going with this?"

Michelle: "Armor King is my room right now. He feels you should be violated before trying to mate with King."

Julia (Shocked.): "Violated? Why mom?"

Michelle: "In the jaguar tribe, Kings have ridiculous size penises. Because you never felt one in you, King's endowment will crush your ovaries. You won't even have babies Julia, or worse, you could die from internal bleeding."

Julia (Upset): "No! It can't be!"

Michelle (Holds Julia from shaking.): "Julia! If you want King you have to do this! How can you hope to be his lover if don't like sex!"

Julia (Tearing up.): "I was saving it for someone special? Someone like him. But why Armor King?"

Michelle: "Sweetie, Armor King is a part of the jaguar clan. This will train your body to toughen up against the girth of King. Now calm down. I will be there with you."

Julia: "Mom."

Michelle: "If you don't go through with it, not only will Armor King not train you, you won't get the opportunity to win King's heart. That's all I have to say. Meet us in my room when you feel ready."

Julia paced back and forth at the porch. She wondered whether or not her mother was bluffing, or was King really that big. Julia was never one to run from a challenge. Then Julia figured this must be a part of Armor King's training. Julia wanted King to be attracted to her very much. This had to be the alternative physical training outside the ring. Armor King bested Julia every wrestling match they fought. No way would she let him scare her away from his third leg.

Julia: "Alright you two. I won't back down! I will face King and he will acknowledge as his equal!"

With her mind made up, Julia walks back inside the house going to her mother's room. The door is closed, so Julia knocks on it.

Michelle: "Come in Julia."

Julia gasps at the sight of Michelle salivating on Armor King's long knob. Michelle was naked too. Armor King needed to be ready so he would waste no time examining Julia's body.

Armor King: "I was beginning to wonder if you changed your mind."

Julia: "Not a chance. I didn't bust my ass in the ring only to finish second place and not have King!"

Armor King: "Spoken like a real wife of the King. Now take off your clothes!"

Julia does what her trainer says. Fully naked, Julia stands there, feeling very nervous. Armor King stands up, somewhat impressed at Julia's fine muscular tone to go along with those curves. Michelle goes to the side, watching her man examine Julia from head to toe. Armor King touches Julia in various spots. He caresses her breast, then her backside. Finally, by use of his fingertips, probes her genitalia. Julia could barely stand, but she did her best to keep still.

Armor King: "Your daughter is well fit, Michelle. Should I thank you or myself?"

Michelle: "Me duh. I trained her ever since she could count."

Armor King: "How flattering. Can you take off my armor top beautiful?"

Michelle: "Certainly."

Armor King: "Julia, take off my pants. Then I will sit down so you can learn how to give brain."

Julia: "Umm...ok."

Armor King sits down on the bed and motions Julia to come forward. Michelle goes behind Julia and coaches her.

Michelle: "Julia, most men get turned on when a woman orally pleasures his genitals by use of her mouth and tongue. When you start, go slowly and do not bite ok?"

Julia (smells Armor King): "But mother, ugh. It smells."

Michelle: "Now isn't the time to wimp out. You will never learn unless you try."

Julia: "Can I just use my hand instead?"

Michelle (grins.): "Well that's a start."

Michelle takes Julia's wrist and makes her hand touch Armor King. Julia hand is forced to go up and down the knob. Armor King moves his head back in pleasure.

Michelle: "See that? He likes it. You are doing hand service Julia, instead of oral. Another way to satisfy your lover. Now use 2 hands like this."

Michelle briefly takes over and with both hands, massaging Armor King. She lets go so Julia can give it a try.

Michelle: "Okay try it again."

Julia: "Alright."

Julia copies her mother's motion with both hands. Armor King moans again in drunken pleasure. This weapon Julia held was so massive and yet so moist. She held a hypnotic gaze at Armor King's missile.

Michelle: "I think he's getting close. Good job Julia. This time use one hand to caress his sack while continuing the same motion with the other hand."

Julia (Touching Armor King's sack.): "Like this?"

Michelle: "Very good. Now go faster!"

Julia speeds up her motion. Armor King gives a roar as he skeets. The fluid splatters Julia who turns her head in fright. Michelle, with her experience, inserts her mouth on Armor King's knob to stop his shooting. Julia looks in amazement as her mother gobbles up Armor King. She also found it incredible that Armor King was still hard after that hand service.

Armor King (relaxing): "Not bad Julia. But you need to learn to eat semen. You'd be surprise of what it can do for your body."

Michelle: "Give her time beastie. She's learning."

Armor King: "Hmph. Julia, lie down on the bed. Michelle, get behind your daughter and keep her comfortable. It's time we do this."

Michelle (Looks at Julia, who had a worried look on her face.): "Don't be afraid my daughter. Mother is here with you."

Not saying a word, Julia enters the center of the bed. Michelle sits on the top left corner. Armor King rubs himself to stay hard. Julia is getting her face wiped by Michelle for the stains she received. Mother and daughter hold hands, then Armor King takes his large hands and pins down Julia's legs. He didn't have to lube Julia since she was already wet between her legs. He slowly inserts himself inside Julia. Not even going halfway in, Julia is already shouting in pain. Turning her head in agony, Michelle pets her head and holds her hand tighter.

Armor King: "I only need five minutes to know if you can bear the might of a jaguar. Prepare yourself!"

With a hard thrust, the 11 inches of length goes all the way deep in Julia's ovaries. Julia lets out a loud yell in great pain. Armor King motioned his hips in moderate speed as he penetrated. Michelle kept her daughter comfortable the best she could and yet Julia cried in pain. Every minute felt like an hour. Near the end of the five minutes, Armor King looks down, and sees blood dripping into the bed sheets. He immediately pulls out, but he has to climax again. With the intensity of Armor King's thrust, Julia ends up passing out. Semen spreads over her body again. Michelle can see the blood coming out of her daughter and panics.

Michelle: "My goodness, Armor King look at what you've done!"

Armor King: "Don't panic! I have everything under control!"

Armor King grabs some cloth to suppress the bleeding. This was all part of the test. Of course Michelle didn't know that. If her bleeding doesn't stop in 2 minutes, this would tell Armor King that Julia cannot afford to mate with King.

Michelle (Upset.): "I knew this was a bad idea. My Julia won't have kids!"

Armor King: "Michelle! Have some faith! This needed to be done! 30 more seconds."

Michelle: "What? Why are you counting?"

Armor King: "If her bleeding doesn't stop in 2 minutes, then I'm afraid she can't be with King."

Michelle (gasps): "No! C'mon Julia!"

Armor King: "5...4…3…2…1."

Armor King takes out the cloth with the blood from Julia's ovaries. She was no longer bleeding. Michelle peeped at the sight. She looks at Armor King in suspense. Armor King gives her a thumbs up, meaning Julia has stopped bleeding in time. There is hope for her yet.

* * *

Notes: Will Julia recover from her first intercourse experience? Will she face King as the first matchup of the tournament? Tune in next time and find out.


	10. The Matchup

**Chapter 9: The Matchup**

_Some Wresting ring in Yokohama, Japan_

About two weeks have passed since King and Craig touched down in Japan. After hearing about the news of a new tournament, King and Craig wasted no time training. Lili did not accompany them for she wanted to search for Asuka Kazama. Lili was told by Katsuhiro that Asuka was in Hong Kong under the protection of the police department. Lili found that unacceptable and left for she wanted Asuka to be her partner at this tournament. Craig was somewhat relieved at the fact that she left. The girl was so talkative and bossy. The only thing he liked from her was the dome service. King was grateful for Lili's departure as well. Now out of the ring, the two men were taking a break from performing throws with training dummies.

King: "Yo Craig, you need a drink?"

Craig: "Yeah, give me a Powerade."

King (tosses a Powerade to Craig): Catch!"

Craig: "Thanks man. I may need more than one though."

King: "Fine whatever." (Tosses another one.)

Craig: "Can't wait for this tournament King. The money we can get from winning this thing will be unlike anything we've earned at the wrestling circuits."

King: "Money is nice. But I just want what is best for my people."

Craig: "Don't you have enough to restore the orphanage?"

King: "No. I only have enough to restore the nunnery for right now. The nuns usually look after the children. Not to mention the drug cartels are still running amuck the town so I need constant security protection too."

Craig: "So it's not just the orphanage itself then."

King: "No."

The door opens and it is a woman who is an employee of Shibata LP. She carried a schedule of the upcoming fights in the tournament. Since King and Craig were past competitors, they were automatically selected to fight in the opening night.

Craig: "Hey Kikyo! What cha got there?"

Kikyo: "In my hand is a schedule of your opening fight matches. You will have 3 fights before the elimination rounds. Your first match will be at the Tokyo Dome on August 4th.

Craig (Hi fives King.): "Sweet!"

King: "Who do we fight?"

Kikyo: "Your first fight starts at 6:30 against a newcomer lucha libre female wrestler named Jaycee and her partner is none other than Armor King the 2nd."

Craig: "Armor King?"

King: "Jaycee?"

Craig (takes the paper from Kikyo.): "Let me see that! Damn its true! Armor King is back! I thought we kicked his ass into retirement last year!"

King: "Dude don't be surprised. This Armor King will no doubt want a rematch against us. But who is this girl?"

Craig: "I dunno man. But she's is packin'! I like her!"

Kikyo: "Well you guys can keep that. Call my number when you boys are finished in the ring."

Craig: "That we will baby! (Kikyo turns and walks away.) "That we will."

King: "I'm going to the showers Craig."

Craig: "Alright. Think I'll pump some more iron while I wait."

King wasn't surprised that Armor King II would make a return at this tournament. Yet, he could understand why Armor King II held a grudge against him for forgiving Craig. It wasn't easy for King to forgive Craig at first. King was also enraged about Armor King I's murder. King bailed Craig out of jail, to fight him at a tournament 2 years prior. After his victory, King went to visit Craig in the ICU to finish off what he started. King raises his fist as he views Craig breathing through the oxygen tank. King noticed the photo of Craig's family. They would lose Craig had King went about taking his life. Killing Craig will not bring his mentor back, plus he would be acting no differently than both Armor King I and Craig.

When he fought Craig a second time, King felt some common ground with him. Through his cockiness and arrogance, King noticed some humility within Craig. They both wanted to be the best, no matter how big the odds were. Craig fighting Armor King I was a mistake. Armor King I's health was always hanging by a thread. The alcoholism only made it worse. King swallowed his pride as a jaguar, and chose to forgive Craig for his crime. Because he felt that Craig really was an honest fighter.

Despite that, King was looking forward to facing Armor King II once again. Maybe he could convince him that revenge is not the answer, but forgiveness would help heal the wounds of the heart.

_67__th__ South Street, Phoenix, AZ, USA_

Back in the old warehouse at South Phoenix, the Changs and Armor King were doing some intense training. Even Michelle decided to learn some new wrestling moves from Armor King. In the ring, she sparred Julia in a 1 on 1 bout. The two fought in practice wrestling gear. They were allowed to use their original kung fu moves along with their new grappling moves. After exchanging blows, Michelle manages to sneak an arm whip on Julia and spins around her back to execute a Rear Suplex. Julia rolls back up and catches Michelle by surprise with a Huracanrana throw. Armor King stood on the sideline in amusement until he heard a familiar voice.

Emilio: "Hey Armor King my friend!"

Armor King (Turns around.): "Emilio! Good to see you again!"

Emilio: "Listen, I just received this notice in the mail about a King of Iron Fist Tournament?"

Armor King: "Sorry about that. I made Julia change the mailing address in our registration. It must be our fight schedule. Can I see it?"

Emilio: "Oh sure, that's why I came."

Armor King takes the envelope and rips it open. Indeed, it was the brochure of the fight schedule. They were to arrive to Tokyo in August, but the very first matchup immediately caught Armor King's attention. In the ring, Julia front kicked Michelle in the stomach and did the Wild Stallion throw. This stunned Michelle so Julia ran to the corner of the ring and leapt in the air to perform a Somersault Drop. Michelle had enough presence of mind to roll away as Julia hit the surface hard. Julia hurts her torso in the process.

Emilio (Watching the action.): "That's amazing!"

Armor King (Hops into the ring.): "Enough you two! We got the schedule of the tournament."

Both women were struggling to stand up. Eventually they composed themselves to hear the news.

Armor King: "Are you both ready to hear the first matchup?"

Michelle: "Why so serious all of a sudden beastie?"

Julia: "Yea. Let's hear it."

Armor King: "Our first fight is a non-elimination one, but right off the bat we face Craig Marduk and King!"

Michelle: "Wow…so soon?"

Julia (gasps): "Oh my gosh! No way!"

Armor King: "That's right. This is exactly what we've training for all these months. Julia!"

Julia: "Huh."

Armor King: "You and I will face them. I don't want Michelle to get involved in this, but you better bring your A game against King."

Julia: "So you want me to fight King?"

Armor King: "Yes. Is there a problem?"

Julia: "No. This is what I want. I will give it all I've got against King and win!"

Armor King: "Alright then. Now I can face Craig Marduk with no worries whatsoever!"

Michelle: "So I'm stuck on the sidelines. Ah, it's been so long since I fought in my last tournament."

Armor King: "Don't take it wrong way beautiful. Next fight, you can take my spot. What do you say to that?"

Michelle (Smiles.): "Of course I won't say 'no' to that."

Emilio (To Armor King.): "Hey my friend. I gotta get going. My wife is texting me. She has a fever, but I wish you all good fortune at the tournament."

Armor King (Shakes his hand.): "Alright my friend. We won't let you down."

Michelle: "Thank you Emilio for using this garage as a practice facility."

Julia: "Right. We appreciate it Emilio."

Emilio: "Aw shucks girls. You're gonna make an old man blush."

When training was over, Armor King and the Changs closed down the warehouse and left to a vacant home in Glendale. It wasn't much, just a 2 bedroom house with 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, and garage. Armor King had feel asleep in the living room, leaving Michelle and Julia in one of the bedrooms. Michelle came in Julia's room for she had finished the laundry. She opens the closet and notices the latest outfit of Jaycee. Julia was on her laptop emailing her associates back at home until she sees Michelle staring at the costume.

Julia: "Is something wrong mom?"

Michelle: "This is a beautiful costume. Almost looks like a flower."

Julia: "Really, looks like it could be a bird to me with all of the feathers on the mask."

Michelle: "Maybe I should get a lucha libre outfit."

Julia: "That would be cool mom."

Michelle: "Where do they make these costumes anyway?"

Julia: "That one was done by some fashion designer in Los Angeles, but I can't remember the name. Maybe the original Jaycee knows."

Michelle: "Then perhaps one day, we can track her down."

Julia: "I can let Monica do it for us. She knows the old Jaycee fairly well."

Michelle: "Alright! When I get my costume I will call myself Emcee, to rhyme with yours. What do you think?"

Julia: "Mom are you serious?"

Michelle: "You bet I am."

Julia (laughs.): "This will be so funny to see. Mom fighting as luchadora."

Michelle: "Hey! I take everything I do seriously! I bet this new costume will be hotter than yours!"

Julia (Continues laughing.): "Ok. When you get your costume, we can have a vote off to see which one's is hotter, mine or yours."

Michelle: "Then it's settled!"

The two started at each other with intensity. One could almost sense the electricity animating inside the room. Michelle leaves her daughter alone, so she could have the opportunity to contact her friend. Julia would do just what her mother requested. No way would she lose to her old lady in a luchador fashion contest.

* * *

Notes: So Julia finally has her opportunity to fight King at the newest tournament. Will she and Armor King defeat him and Craig Marduk? Come and see the action in the next update!


	11. Opening Night

**Chapter 10: Opening Night**

_Three weeks later, Tokyo Dome, Tokyo, Japan_

Today is the beginning of the King of Iron Fist Tournament: Tag Edition. Many of the featured competitors for opening night arrived at the dome, along with some 50,000 enthusiastic fans. The Changs and Armor King came early so they could watch the matches. Their competition tonight would be the duo they've all been training for, the jaguar clan's heralded warrior King, and Vale Tudo protégée Craig Marduk. Julia went in this tournament under her new nickname Jaycee and wearing a mask. Only a few people knew it was really her. She challenged her mother to a fashion contest, but Michelle's suit was still not yet available. It didn't matter for Julia's prize tonight would be winning King's respect.

From the other corner of the dome, Craig Marduk did his usual warm up and self pep talk to get fired up. Craig didn't care who Armor King was, he was gonna demolish him! King stayed on the TV, looking at the end fight between Lars and Alisa against Bob and Ganryu. Interestingly enough, this Bob character had a very similar body type as that vigilante King and Craig fought back in Australia six months ago. Bob was with Ganryu so it had to be the same guy right? In no time, the fight was over. Lars and Alisa stood in victory over the sumo and Bob.

King: "Hey Craig, the fights over. We better get going."

Craig (hyped.): "Alright! I'm ready for that imposter Armor King!"

King (stands up): "I don't know. His style is just like my mentor's. Maybe they are brothers after all."

Craig: "Doesn't matter to me. Armor King's gonna wish he never made enemies with us! Let's go King!"

King: "You got it!"

The two make their way into the main stage, waiting for their names to be called. The main announcer calls out for Craig Marduk. He billed at a massive 7 feet tall and currently weighing 390lbs. King waits for his name, but he has to think about the aftermath of this fight. Will Armor King keep his grudge against him or can Armor King learn to let go, move on from seeking vengeance. King's Theme music begins to play, the announcer calls for King's name. King, not as gigantic as his partner, billed at 6'7" and 295lbs. He calmly walks into the cage, as the fans chants his name.

Backstage, Jaycee and Armor King have yet to get out of their rooms. Michelle gives them a short prayer before their fight.

Michelle: "May the spirits guide the both of you to victory."

Armor King: "Lovely prayer beautiful."

Julia (Jaycee): "We can do it. We will win this fight!"

Michelle: "I will be near ringside, if you need some pep talk. Now go get em!" (Winks.)

Armor King and Jaycee make their way to the main stage. Before arriving at the curtains, Jaycee stops Armor King one last time, so she would know where Armor King's mind state was.

Jaycee: "Mentor, promise me this."

Armor King: "Eh?"

Jaycee: "Don't lose your emotions. I know you are fighting the murderer of your brother. Promise me you won't kill him."

Armor King (Turns around and extends his hand.): "Alright, but promise me that you will give it your all against King. He is as strong as they come."

Jaycee (Claps Armor King.): "I promise."

Armor King: "Their calling for me, Julia…er I mean Jaycee. Remember, we are the ultimate team!"

Jaycee: "Yeah!"

The announcer called for Armor King to enter the cage. Armor King's theme music was real chilling and spooky like. He billed slightly smaller than King's, being at 6'5" and weighing 280lbs. Armor King appeared like a ghost in front of Craig and King, with smoke all around the cage. He stood with his arms folded, not fazed by the arrogance of Craig and the intense look King gave him. The announcer finally calls for Jaycee to enter the cage.

Jaycee: "Ok. Here I come King!"

The crowd cheers in admiration of the masked luchadora wrestler. She walked really fast. Michelle could see her from the catwalk at ringside, slightly annoyed by the number of whistles she could hear from perverts. Jaycee kept her gaze on King, who stood at the right hand side of Craig Marduk. Her heart raced as she finally met King face to face. Jaycee stops her walk and nods at Armor King to her right. It was time to battle.

Craig and Armor King walked closer, mean mugging each other some more. King was left to contend with Jaycee, who stood 14 inches shorter than he did and weighing 170lbs less. Jaycee wondered why King didn't attack her yet. She had butterflies in her stomach as she gazed at King's body. In King's mind, fighting someone of this stature must be joke or something. How could Armor King decide to pair up with a lucha libre woman off all people? Was she even good? He folds his arms waiting to see what she was going to do. Jaycee notices King's reluctance to fight.

Jaycee (Thinking.): "He's folding his arms? I must not be intimidating him. No! I must be brave dammit! I won't lose to him again!"

Craig and Armor King starts pushing each other, until they are distracted by a barrage of strikes Jaycee gives to King because he was disrespecting her by just standing there.

Jaycee (Does a Shoulder Screw Drop.): "You will face me King! Keeeyah!"

The force of Jaycee's movement makes King leave his feet and flip over along the corner of the cage. Craig looks in surprise at the woman's agility and power. Armor King takes advantage and executes a DDT. Craig's head hits the mat loudly, the sound resonates the arena, and the crowd reacts in approval. Craigs shakes his head in pain.

Armor King: "Why don't we leave the couple alone and get down to business then."

Craig: "Couple? We don't even know the bitch!"

Armor King: "You're gonna love to hate her after you lose!"

Craig (Fuming.): "Why you? Rrrrrrrwwwaaaaaa!"

Craig tackles Armor King along the cage's barricades and left lifts him up for a body slam. On the other side, King rubs his head after taking that maneuver from Jaycee. Jaycee proceeds to attack King once more. However, King wouldn't be caught off guard this time. Jaycee goes for a flying side kick. King catches her left and proceeds to put her in a spin cycle. Jaycee goes around and around, until King let go. The momentum sends Jaycee at the barricade. The impact can be felt all around the arena. Michelle watches in concern. She felt it was time to start coaching.

Michelle (yelling): "Jaycee! Are you ok?"

Jaycee (looks at Michelle from the cage.): "M..mother?"

Michelle: "Listen, don't use jump attacks on King! He can read them! Stay on the ground and roll out to evade his sweeps!"

Jaycee senses King rushing to drop kick her while she was getting up. She evades his attack by rolling off the way Michelle mentioned. King makes sure he doesn't hit the cage and gets back into stance approaching Jaycee. Meanwhile, Marduk tries to get on top of Armor King after his pin down. Marduk misses Armor King's head while trying to punch it. Armor King catches Craig's left hand and twists it. Armor King rolls Craig over and does an arm wrist lock on Craig's left hand. Craig uses more on his strength and picks up Armor King using the other hand. He tosses him like a ragdoll and Armor King is sent to the mat. Craig taunts for the crowd. Feeling pissed, Armor King drop spin kicks Craig from his back. The momentum sends Craig over the cage.

With the other fight, King easily evades Jaycee's attacks. Timing it perfectly, King grabs Jaycee by the neck and connects her head on his knee to bash it. Jaycee stumbles as King clotheslines her to put the girl down. King does a Moonsault Press on top of her. Jaycee yells in pain. Michelle has a worried look on her face, seeing King never broke a sweat from Jaycee. To finish Jaycee off, King picks her to do his signature throw, the Muscle Buster. However, King is caught off guard. Armor King comes in, using a shoulder tackle to knock Jaycee out of King's grasp. King slides on the mat from the impact. The crowd goes wild from the latest action.

Armor King: "Let go of her you traitor!"

King (rubs his back, struggling to stand): "Armor King. This is anti-climatic meeting at this stage so soon."

Armor King: "Shut up! Your words won't save from your fate!"

Jaycee (Sees Craig tossing a table heading for Armor King.): "Armor King look out!"

Armor King: "What? Aaaaaarrrrrrr….."

The impact of the table stuns Armor King. He hits the floor not moving. Craig hops back in the cage with eyes feasting on Jaycee. King nods with Craig and they proceed to close in on Jaycee.

Jaycee (Thinking.): "Shit! This isn't good. Armor King is down. Craig and King are coming. What can I do?"

Though his vision was blurry, Armor King shakes his head. He notices King and Craig cornering Jaycee. He had an idea and proceeded to exit the cage. Jaycee tries to somersault from the cage fence to perform a Huracanrana on Craig. It backfired as Craig catches Jaycee in the air. He tosses Jaycee to King who catches her and does a power bomb. Jaycee was hurting bad and in serious trouble. The duo high five each other in victory. They though the battle was almost over. Little did they know, Armor King stood on top of the cage and jumped off the post. The black jaguar uses his signature Capital Punishment attack on the back of Craig. The impact surprises King and he back pedals. Craig was instantly knocked out because of the force of the gravity combined with Armor King's channeled ki attack.

King: "You're still standing?"

Armor King: "I'll come back from the dead to beat your ass King."

King: "Why risk your life to avenge him?"

Armor King: "No more talk!"

The jaguars wrestle each other. Each fighter taking blows. Jaycee from a distance sees her mentor fighting King. King headbutts Armor King and proceed to do a move his old mentor taught him, the Jaguar Screwdriver. Jaycees interrupts and hits King with an elbow strike.

King (Drops Armor King): "Not you again! Go away!"

Jaycee: "No King! I love you!"

King (Confused.): "Huh?"

Jaycee moved faster than ever before, She hits several vital spots on King's torso. His defense was weakening as a result. Armor King gets up and senses the rise in Jaycee's aura. With all her might Jaycee connects with a Hunting Tomahawk. The forces sails King right towards Armor King who catches him. Armor King knocks out King with a vicious Rear Suplex. Michelle, in the crowd, jumps with joy. The crowd went nuts over that tag assault. Jaycee held her knees, breathing heavily. Armor King comes back up from pinning down King. He held up his end of the promise. No killing Craig or King either. Jaycee looks up to see Armor King extend his hand once more.

Armor King: "That was a pretty awesome attack you just did."

Jaycee: "Thanks. I owe you one for saving me from King."

Armor King: "You see. We are the ultimate team!"

Jaycee (Shakes Armor King's hand.): "Yes! We are!"

They stood there in admiration of one another. Michelle had tears in her eyes over that moment too. The medical team came in to check up on Craig and King. They were both put in stretchers and carried out. Jaycee wanted to follow, but Armor King held her and said no. It wouldn't be the right time to follow. For now, the two went backstage to recover. Meanwhile, Katsuhiro was watching the fight on TV at his office. He was pretty upset over the outcome of this fight. However, he couldn't help but gawk at this luchadora wrestler in pink. She could be very useful as a personal bodyguard for someone like Katsuhiro.

* * *

Notes: So yea. Armor King and Jaycee beat the champs Craig and King. What will the media's reaction be after this latest upset?


	12. Endorsement

**Chapter 11: Endorsement**

_University of Tokyo Hospital, Bunkyo Ward, Tokyo, Japan_

After their embarrassing loss to Armor King and Jaycee, King and Craig were sent to a nearby hospital for treatment. They were both lucky to get out of harms way because the ancient monster Ogre reappeared and destroyed the Tokyo Dome a few hours later. Craig happened to wake up first from his coma overnight. It was already dawn in the city of Tokyo. Looking to his left was King who still slept. Ironically, his mask was not on, but it wasn't far from King's body. Craig hated the silence and woke King up by throwing a pillow.

Craig: "King! Hey! Get up!"

King (gets up.): "Huh? My mask! Where is it?" (Looks to the left and finds sitting at a chair.) "Thank goodness." (Grabs it.)

Craig: "I hit you with a pillow and the first thing you say is. _Where's my mask!_"

King (Puts on his mask.): "Shut up Craig! This mask means everything to me. Even if it is smelly and sweaty."

Craig (feeling down.): "But look man. We got our asses kicked last night. Oooooh, my neck!"

King: "Your right. Armor King caught us by surprise. But the real shocker is that woman. She was relentless."

Craig: "Who was that anyway?"

King: "I don't know and yet I sense something familiar about her too. In the ring she said she loved me."

Craig (laughed.): "What groupie doesn't claim they love you?"

King: "That was no ordinary groupie. At some point, that girl will cross paths with me once again, if she is seeking me out."

Craig: "Man, pussy is coming your way and you don't seem to care. If that we're me I'd be more than happy to rumble with that chick, and if I win, she's has to do whatever I say."

King: "I can't just recklessly have intercourse with random women Craig. You should know this about me."

Craig: "Pleeeaaaase! My junk is just as big as yours. When I bone hoes, they still standing. You're just scared of the outcome."

King: "No, I disagree. Your junk is just long, mine is really wide. I mean girls literally scream in agony when I penetrate them."

Craig: "But that's a beautiful sound. Let's me know I'm own them."

King: "Not to me. I have a heart unlike you."

Craig: "No shit!"

There was a knock on the door, interrupting the chat between the wrestlers. King tells the person to come in, and it was a nurse with food. Good news was, there injuries were minor. The two men will later be released from the hospital by the afternoon. The Shibata LP will have a limo outside to pick them up.

_Meanwhile…_

The Changs and Armor King were on their way back to America, just arriving at the Narita International Airport. The trio was very pleased with how things turned out when they fought King and Craig. Some more good news came about this morning when Julia received a call from the fashion designer that her friend Monica told her about from the old Jaycee. Michelle's lucha libre costume is now complete. So not wasting time, the Changs and Armor King booked a flight to LA.

It was a long flight, but once they arrived, Armor King was bombarded by paparazzi. Looks like his victory against King and Craig Marduk proved to be a shockwave throughout the media. Because Julia was not in her Jaycee getup, nobody paid attention to her or Michelle. The Changs had to get their bags without Armor King because news outlet after news outlet kept asking questions about his partner Jaycee. This was annoying for Armor King because it seemed they were more interested in this Jaycee more so than the fight itself. Michelle called for a cab. Julia at the front door motioned Armor King to come on. He had to use his wrestling skills to make a way out of the door. People were getting knocked over like bowling pins. Armor King hops in the taxi then Julia goes in and closes the door before reporters could get closer.

Julia: "Whew. That was crazy!"

Armor King: "Can't stand paparazzi! Who cares if its King, he's a fucking scrub!"

Michelle: "It was expected beastie. We beat the heavyweight world champions of wrestling at the King of Iron Fist Tournament. No surprise it would create a buzz."

Armor King: "What made me more upset was the fact they kept asking about Jaycee."

Julia: "Really? Was I that good?"

Michelle: "I keep telling you what an awesome job you did Julia. Both of you made me proud."

Armor King (not amused.): "Grrrrrrrrr…"

Michelle: "Don't be like that. I know some of your fans are ecstatic about your victory!"

Armor King: "If you say so."

Julia: "Well we're almost to the shop were Monica said we can meet this designer. Let's hope the media isn't behind us."

About 30 minutes later, the trio arrived at the designer shop. The designer was a single man in his mid 30s named Duval Hemmingway, who lived and worked at his shop. Duval was aware that the wrestlers were coming. He covered Michelle's costume with a green curtain within his studio. The doorbell rings so Duval goes over to let his guests in.

Duval: "Welcome my shop ladies!" (Looks at Armor King.) "And you too sir. Please come in!"

Armor King (Still in a foul mood.): "Nah. That's okay, I'll wait outside."

Michelle: "Are you sure?"

Armor King (Irritated.): "Yes. I'll be fine."

Julia: "Well okay. Just keep an eye on our cab then."

Armor King (Goes back to the cab.): "Yeah, whatever."

The Changs left Armor King and were escorted in the back were the studio was. The ladies noticed the green curtain draped within the dim lights. Duval tells Michelle to close her eyes so he can reveal the new design.

Duval (Takes off the curtain.): "Open your eyes…NOW!"

Michelle (opens them.): "Oh my goodness!"

Julia: "Whao!"

It was a scantily clad leather black wrestling suit with leggings. Michelle hopped around in amazement like a kid with a new toy. Julia laughs in her mom's hysteria. Duval couldn't help but smile. Back at the cab, Armor King was getting annoyed because the cab driver couldn't shut up. Funny thing was, Julia left her cell phone in the cab, and it started ringing. Armor King was somewhat relieved because that cab driver couldn't shut up about his fight with King and Craig. He takes Julia's phone and walks out the cab to answer it.

Armor King (Answers.): "Yes! What do you want?"

Lee Chaolan: "Julia Chang? My you have gotten quite manly since we last spoke."

Armor King: "This is not Julia. She's busy at the moment. Now who is this?"

Lee: "First tell me who you are. I have no interest in giving names to strangers."

Armor King: "Then you can eat a dick!" (Hangs up.) "Fuckin' faggot!"

The front door opens, its Julia. She had stars in her eyes, but Armor King was on her cell phone. Julia found this unusual because Armor King didn't like cell phones.

Julia: "Armor King, are you on my cell phone?"

Armor King (Turns around.): "Huh, Julia? You guys done already?"

Julia: "Not yet. I came down because mom's costume is so beautiful! You're going to love it! (Takes Armor King's arm, pulling him.) "Come on!"

By the time Armor King is dragged into the studio, he and Julia only see Duval standing near the fitting room on the right side. Armor King was confused, but Duval knocked on the fitting room door so Michelle would come out. Michelle walks out with her lucha libre outfit, fitting her athletic body tightly. Armor King's mask does a cartoonish look, gazing at Michelle.

Michelle (Posing.): "Well beastie…how do I look?"

Armor King (Getting wood.): "D…damn! You look fabulous!"

Julia (Laughing.): "Armor King your pants!"

Armor King (Turns around in embarrassment.): "Aw shit!"

Julia's phone rings again. This time Julia grabs off of Armor King's pocket. She walks away to answer.

Julia (Answers.): "Hello?"

Lee: "Julia, there you are!"

Julia: "Mr. Chaolan! Hey its been awhile!"

Lee: "Listen, you shouldn't let a random man answer your phone. That guy is extremely rude by the way."

Julia: "Oh. Armor King? I'm sure he didn't mean it. I must have left my phone in the taxi."

Lee: "Oh well that's good. I'm tracking you through GPS because I thought something happened to you. Well anyway I'm mailing you a check worth 1.5 million dollars for your renovation project. I know the economy is rough over in the states, as is everywhere else. I heard about the renovation project almost hitting bankruptcy. As someone who has seen your work and studies first hand, I'm not about to shut you down just yet. Take this money and manage it wisely my dear. I know for certain, this will help keep the trees in your homeland alive until at least October."

Julia (Almost in Tears.): "Oh thank you so much Lee! I'm doing everything I can to keep the project running. Your money won't go to waste!"

Lee: "Excellent! By the way, are you fighting in the tournament?"

Julia: "Well, yes and no. The new pink girl fighting with Armor King. That was me. Let's keep it a secret ok?"

Lee: "I would never break a lady's promise. You have my word."

Julia: "So what about you?"

Lee: "I'm in disguise myself, testing my latest model of my robot fighter. He just needs some more data inside his memory. I felt our last fight was lacking in combos."

Julia: "You'll do better Lee. Well thanks again for your endorsement. Talk to you next time."

Lee: "You're welcome Julia. Good luck in the tournament too!"

Julia went to spread the good news to her mother and mentor. It came as a surprise, but Michelle was glad to hear it. Armor King was ready to leave, since it was obvious he didn't like clothing stores. He reluctantly thanked Duval for giving his girlfriend her new outfit. Now the bet could begin to see which Chang wore the best lucha libre costume.

* * *

Notes: Major mistake here. This chapter came before the Stalker chapter. Sorry bout that.


	13. Stalker

**Chapter 12: Stalker**

_Few days later, A condo in Jarkata, Indonesia_

King was on his laptop at his loft overlooking the large city of Jarkata. He had a separate room from Craig, only for privacy. King needed to get his mind off the berating Katsuhiro gave them for losing against Armor King and Jaycee. Speaking of Jaycee, King wanted to know her whereabouts. By doing a simple Google search, King clicked on a website that was dedicated to the new wrestler. Apparently, there was a contest between her and another new wrestler named Emcee for a fashion costume vote off. Jaycee was beating this Emcee pretty bad in the voting columns so far. They were going to fight as partners in Los Angeles on Friday night, against G Corps Jack 6 and a remodeled Prototype Jack. King couldn't help but look at the gallery of the latest shots of Jaycee, especially the ones where she tangled with King himself.

King (staring): "Who are you exactly? Why do I get the feeling that I met you before."

King's thought process in interrupted by a knock on the door.

King: "It's open!"

Craig (Enters.): "What's up? I got the location of our next fight tomorrow."

King (Turns around.): "Who is it?"

Craig (Depressed.): "Man we gotta fight this bitch again! (Shows a picture of Lili smiling with Asuka, who looked pissed off back in Japan.)

King: "So that's her partner. This should be an easy match."

Craig: "At least I can agree with that. (Looks at King's laptop.) "Hey is that the girl we fought the other night?"

King: "Yeah. She already has a website and some followers too."

Craig: "You weren't about to jack off now were ya?"

King: "Fuck no! I was only trying to figure out who she is?"

Craig: "Heh heh! Oh sure King, whatever you say."

King: "Ugh. Why did I let you in just to talk shit to me?"

Craig (Ignoring): "What's the website by the way, I might fap to this myself?"

King: "Just Google it you prick! It's the first website that pops up!"

Craig: "Alright then, now I'm going to jerk off and take a nap before I go clubbin' late tonight. You don't have to go you party pooper!"

King: "Gee, thanks! Glad you invited me, but I'll decline."

King mean mugs Craig as he returns to his room. Whatever lust King felt for this masked woman was now gone thanks to Craig's belligerence. He needed some fresh air. King just decided to leave the loft and just walk around the city streets. His mind drifted to the incident of Ogre. The monster had reappeared some hours after their first fight. While Craig was doing nothing but pleasuring himself, King wanted to contact someone who may have the answers as to why Ogre was appearing.

_Meanwhile, Snoop Dogg's Lair, Los Angeles, CA_

The match between JACK 6 and Prototype Jack versus Jaycee and Emcee (Michelle making her debut) was taking place at the Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena. In America, the rapper Snoop Dogg, was a guest host of these King of Iron Fists Matchups. He had the Arena be converted into his personal ring which looked liked a pimped out strip club. This fight in particular was not a main event, but Jaycee and Emcee made quick work of the G Corporation's latest models of advanced JACK series.

The two luchadoras were a crowd favorite, as they beat the bolts out of the cyborgs. Jaycee performed her Huracanrana throw and ripped off the head of Prototype JACK with her legs. While Emcee gathered her chi and connected JACK 6 with her Lightning Hammer strike. It was back to the drawing board for the G Corp engineers. Out of respect for them, Jaycee and Emcee did not destroy the robots. When the fight over, the Changs undressed in their locker room. Later, Armor King comes in to congratulate them.

Armor King: "Job well done ladies! I think this calls for a celebration! (Pops a bottle of Ciroc Vodka.)

Michelle: "Who gave that to you beastie?"

Armor King: "An entourage member of Snoop Dogg's. I've tried it already, it's pretty good."

Michelle: "Didn't Snoop interview you backstage after our fight?"

Armor King: "Yea. Snoop said he was down with the Navajo Nation forest project. He will donate funds to the Nation before he leaves America for Jamaica tomorrow. So Julia once again, you're making things happen with this new wrestling identity."

Julia (Sitting down, changing into her skirt.): "That's awesome. Even celebrities are joining our cause!"

Armor King: "Let's hurry up and get dressed, I wanna celebrate."

Julia: "That's ok Armor King. I think I'll go back to the hotel. My back is sore now."

Armor King: "C'mon! I used to party after wrestling matches with fractured bones. A sore back is nothing!"

Michelle (Shakes her head.): "If she's hurt, then as her mother, I say she needs to rest. (Smiles at Armor King.) "But I want to party too!"

Armor King: "Alright! That's the spirit!"

The lovebirds and Julia eventually went their separate ways. Julia took a cab back to her hotel. Little did she know, she was being stalked by some other competitors from the arena. It was still early, about 10 PM, and yet Julia was pretty tired. In her room, Julia quickly took a shower. After drying up, Julia only wore a long undershirt with polka dot panties and nothing else. She carefully lies on the velvet bed, not to put too much stress on her back, in order to fall asleep.

Coming up the elevator was a tall athletic blonde man who was standing next to a middle aged obese Asian man. They were wearing disguises as bellhops. These two were the ones who followed Julia from the arena. The mastermind of it all is none other than Ganryu. He spotted Julia leaving from her cab right after he and Bob left the arena after losing a close match against Marshall and Forest Law. Ganryu dragged Bob, who was now skinny after the fight (and he was upset about it) into sneaking in the hotel and making an extra key to get inside Julia's room.

Ganryu (Hands the key to Bob): "I'm too nervous! Hurry up and open it for me please Bob!"

Bob (Opens the door): "Yeah, whatever dude."

Ganryu (Whispers.): "Let's make sure she doesn't spot us."

The men hid under a table in the small living room. It was quiet. No sign of anyone. Ganryu thought for sure Julia came here. But he smells perfume coming from the room. Bob was still hiding under the table, watching creep closer to the bedroom at the far left corner.

Bob: "Hey Ganryu! Wait for me!"

Ganryu: "Ssssssssshhhh. Stay slient. My Julia has to be in there. (Puts his ear at the door.) "She's asleep. My heart is racing right now!"

Bob: "Ok. What do we do next?"

Ganryu (Pulls out of the duck tape.): "We first tie her up."

Bob: "Hold up. You wanna kidnap her? Why?"

Ganryu (opens the door.): "There she is! She's alone! I can't wait no more. Let's pleasure her first Bob."

Bob: "We don't even know this girl."

Ganryu: "Hurry up! Let's tie her feet and hands!"

Bob: *sighs*

The men stealth fully bonded Julia's feet and hands with tape. The roughness of their touch made Julia wake up from her sleep. She was quickly frightened by the sight of a grossly looking Asian pervert and above her a tall young man who was frowning at Julia, holding her limbs together with tape.

Julia: "What? Let me go! Get off of me!"

Ganryu (Holds Julia's tied up feet.): "My Julia! Don't you remember me?"

Julia: "No! Just what do you want! Untie me!"

Ganryu: "Really!? I think I'm gonna cry!"

Bob: "Just tell the woman you want to do her already!"

Ganryu (crying.): "I've tried so many years to get your attention! And now I have you in my hands! Please Julia please, I do love you!"

Julia (Notices Ganryu's tears.): "You really care about me that much?"

Ganryu (keeps crying.): "Of course!"

Bob: "All he keeps talking about is how much he wanted to see you again, and was willing to sell his restaurant in order to have you as a wife. I just wanted to cheer the guy up is all."

Julia: "Why tie me then?"

Bob: "Well we thought of kidnapping you, but I'm not so sure now."

Julia (Had an idea.): "Ugh. Look! Stop crying! And listen to me!"

Ganryu (Sniffs.): "Y…yes m'am?"

Julia: "I promise if you untie me, I will please you, but you and your friend have to leave my room! If you're still thinking about kidnapping me, then I will fight back!"

Ganryu (Mood swing.): "Really! Alright! It's a deal!"

Bob (Let's go of Julia): "I don't care. I'll just watch some TV and let you two have fun."

Bob takes the tape off Julia's wrists and leaves her bedroom. Strange to see someone like him not be interested in Julia. He was well built and in great shape, unlike his friend Ganryu. Julia wondered herself why she decided to go about and give in to Ganryu's lust. Ganryu seemed like the honest type, maybe he will leave once Julia is through with him.

Julia (Commanding): "Okay lock the door. Now takes off your pants and lean over that wall."

Ganryu (Being obedient.): "Yes Julia chan!"

Ganryu smiled the whole time he obeyed Julia. Julia just finally decided to wank him off. She didn't feel like doing anything else with him. Maybe this will be enough to satisfy him. To get him more excited, Julia takes off her undershirt, exposing her chest.

Ganryu: *Drools*.

Julia (Thinking.): "Okay. He's happy now. Time to get this over with."

Despite her rough hands, Julia caresses Ganryu's knob very smoothly. He instantly giggles. He couldn't even look at Julia he was so happy. Julia kneels down and does the same motion as taught by her mother for Ganryu. She took her time, but the sumo was already getting close, much to her surprise.

Ganryu: "Ooooo…Julia chan. I think I'm going to faint. *Exhales*.

Ganryu's climax was so strong that the force knocks Julia on the floor. She was completely showered. The sumo fainted sitting down, no longer moving. Julia felt grossed out getting showered. Amazing this man held that much in.

Julia: "This guy is gross. But at least he's knocked out. I need to clean up. Yuck!"

After a long 15 minute shower, Julia puts on some new undergarments, unlocks the door, and tells Bob to get Ganryu. Slim Bob, being a man of his word, helps Julia put Ganryu's pants back on. Bob carries Ganryu on his back so he could leave with him.

Bob (Before leaving.): "Sorry for the intrusion. I wish we all could've met under different circumstances."

Julia: "Yea, but why are you following Ganryu anyway?"

Bob: "Because of his food, he's an excellent cook. You should go to one of his restaurants. I know he has one in LA. Go check it out."

Julia: "What is it called?"

Bob: "Chanko Paradise."

Julia: "Well then. Maybe I can eat there someday."

Bob: "Cool."

Julia: "Goodnight Bob."

Bob (walking out.): "You too Julia."

What a weird turn of events for Julia. This hotel had lousy security. How did two men break into her room like that? Lucky for Julia, Ganryu's libido caused him to pass out, and Bob had no interest in her. Julia's back was giving out again. She lay back in bed, not before locking her door though. Julia struggled to go back to sleep because of what just happened. Was she becoming slutty? Is this what Julia needed to do in order to attract the likes of King? These thoughts only made her more troubled as the morning went by.

* * *

Notes: Julia unconsciously showing off her slutty side. Will this affect her personality down the road? And see what happens when King finds out about Katsuhiro's real operations.


	14. Back From The Dead

**Chapter 13: Back From the Dead**

_Java Island, Indonesia_

King's mind was rattled. He and Craig managed to win their battle against Asuka Kazama and Lili at the stage within a Wayang Kulit festival. Craig began to question King as to why he had a hard time with Asuka, as he easily dealt with Lili, who was upset with Craig for not calling her while she left Japan a few weeks ago. In short, Craig didn't care for the rambling bitch. King was inside the limo resting his right leg for it was nearly twisted by Asuka. Craig enters in front of him to talk.

Craig: "Damn King, you let that pint sized girl almost break your ankle. What's the deal?"

King: "Well the girl was a lot quicker that I thought."

Craig: "You're lucky I put that rich girl in her place. Otherwise, you would be a laughing stock to the world losing to a teenage girl."

King: "Whatever Craig. Anyway I've been wondering something?"

Craig: "Huh?"

King: "It's been six months since we became mercenaries for this insurance company and yet, still no sign of the real boss."

Craig: "We're getting paid. What's your point?"

King: "Katsu said we would be after Ogre too. We weren't able to get him in Tokyo after our loss, but there will be a chance he returns once again. I can't open that orphanage knowing that monster is still out there."

Craig: "Hmm..mmm."

King: "I mean it Craig, this isn't about the money. It's about making things right. You'll be happy to know that the nunnery now has police protection from the cartels. Mother Clara told me so. Ogre comes into the world whenever great warriors arrive in large numbers. So the next question would be when?"

Craig: "I don't know man. Let's just focus on what Katsuhiro wants us to do and get wins."

King: "That Katsu doesn't have our best interest in mind. He's up to something. I just know it."

The limo driver interrupts the conversation because Katsuhiro called through the car phone.

Katushiro (on the video phone): "How are you gentlemen? A job well done in your victory, the both of you."

Craig: "Thanks."

King: "What's the latest on Ogre?"

Katsuhiro: "We can't find him. It's a shame we couldn't capture him during opening night. Another opportunity will present itself soon enough."

King: "Ogre doesn't need to be captured, he has to be destroyed."

Katsuhiro: "The boss would be upset if this monster were to be slain."

King: "Your boss is a fool then, because if Ogre gets stronger he will take over this world like he tried many ages ago!"

Katsuhiro: "Absurd! Ogre will be subdued! No legend will scare this company from capturing a chimera! Do not challenge my authority ever again King the II, or I will send task forces to Mexico and eradicated every known member of the Jaguar Clan! Now is that clear!"

King (pissed, but is forced to calm down.): "Crystal!"

Katsuhiro (Calms down.): "Good. Now that we understand each other. I have the arranged your next matchup personally. Return to Tokyo and my secretary will give you the details."

The phone call ends, but King was so pissed he wanted to smash the TV in. This punk ass of a vice president threatened to slay his people if he didn't follow his orders. Craig had to hold him from throwing a temper tantrum, which is ironic.

Craig (Restrains King.) : "King dude! Snap out of it!"

King: "Damn him! He's going to pay for his disrespect!"

Craig (Let's go.): "And here I thought I was the impossible one."

King: "You are! How can you like a slouch such as Katsu! The guy is bitchmade!"

Craig: "I agree, but he's giving me more cash than wrestling ever could. Got me feeling like Warren Buffett."

King: "Money can't buy you satisfaction Craig. I'm done talking. Let's just shut up! Fuck!"

Craig could only shake his head, at this erratic behavior displayed by usually calm King. He loved money too much. The luxury he was getting from Shibata LP was far more intriguing than what he got as a normal wrestling celebrity. Yet King valued the lives of others, even those who never knew him like his fans. Craig still felt like that was a weakness. For him, not everyone was worth loving for they too were selfish like Lili.

_Back in LA…_

Michelle decided to stay with Julia and help her move out of the hotel in order to comfort her about Ganryu's attempted kidnapping. Armor King went on ahead to make arrangements to buy a condo room with the money they won from the last fight. Michelle grew angry with Ganryu about trying to not just kidnap Julia, but making her have sex with him. However, Julia insisted that she only wanked Ganryu. Michelle didn't seem convinced. Ganryu in her mind was a pervert and a brute. How dare he try to lay his fingers on her precious Julia. Before leaving out the hotel room, Michelle gave her daughter insight on dealing with someone like Ganryu.

Michelle: "Like I've told you in the past, never let a man or boy coax you into doing anything they want you to do. You're very lucky Ganryu passed out from his climax. I'm even more shocked that his friend did nothing. But you get what I'm saying Julia?"

Julia (sighs): "I understand mom, but I don't know what came over me. Why did I tell him that I wanted to pleasure him?"

Michelle: "Well…now that you are no longer a virgin, your mind is beginning to crave the desire to nurture a person's lust. Sometimes a man or woman can express this craving by self pleasure. Whether you do it with someone or not, your lust or craving needs to be dealt with."

Julia: "That's why I feel so dirty. I didn't want to have sex again after what Armor King did. It scared me to feel pain like that. I thought all men were big like him, until I saw Ganryu. He was a lot smaller that I thought…until he blasted me. Now I can't stop thinking about King. But I'm so afraid to feel pain again."

Michelle: "It's my fault. I should have gave you a better discussion about how to handle your body as you got older, and how boys would come after you for it. With you being an ace student in high school and college. I'd figured some geek would be the perfect boyfriend for you. However, things didn't turn out like that did they?"

Julia (Crying.): "How is it your fault? I feel wrong about doing that to Ganryu…I'm just a freak!"

Michelle: "No! Do not talk like that! Armor King knew it would be traumatizing for someone such as you to challenge King and seduce him. That's why I agreed to help him give you pleasure. So you can feel good in body, mind, and spirit!"

Julia (sobbing.): "Forgive me…mom!"

Michelle (Consoles her daughter.): "Julia…my baby…now is not the time for tears. I'm glad you're alright. But now I see you need some more experience in mating. I will tell Armor King. Only he can help you regain your self-esteem. Do not be afraid. It is in our nature as females to be the nurturer of mankind."

Julia (getting a hold of herself.): "I'll try…mother."

Michelle: "That's my Julia. C'mon. Dry yourself up so we can meet back with Armor King."

The Changs eventually got back with Armor King. He had finalized the payments for purchasing their temporary home at the Carlyle Residences. It was definitely an upgrade from their hotel stay. After gathering nearly all of their belongings, Michelle told Armor King that Julia was still traumatized about last night. He agreed to take Julia elsewhere so she could better understand herself. With that in mind, Armor King tells Julia to come with him while Michelle decided to leave to buy some food for the night.

A few hours pass, Michelle had gotten out of the taxi, heading back to her new place of stay. Coming from the sidewalk, a woman bumps into Michelle while she was carrying her bags of groceries. The impact makes Michelle land on the street. A car was coming fast, but Michelle instinctively rolls out of danger. Furious, she asks the lady what her problem was.

Michelle: Dammit lady! You almost made me roadkill! Apologize!"

The woman looks at her in fright, catching her breath. However, Michelle recognized her face right away. The sight damn near made her jump out of her boots she couldn't believe it! The woman before was infact Jun Kazama!

Jun (Frantic.): "Please! You have to hide me!"

Michelle: "What?"

Jun: "Some men are after me! I'm tired! I can't keep running like this! Michelle help me!"

Michelle: "Ok ok! Just follow me alright?"

Michelle grabs her groceries and leads Jun into the Residences. Michelle could sense some strong chis running past the street they just left from. Michelle and Jun hid in the back alleyway of the condo. The men searched the area, but could find no sign of Jun. Their leader orders them to move out and search elsewhere. With relief, Jun sits down. Her feet were sore, and her leg muscles worn out. Michelle noticed her fatigue. She offered Jun to take her back into the loft, this way she could rest.

In the living room, Michelle gives Jun a bucket of cold water for her feet, and a drink of green tea. Michelle wanted to know just how Jun is still alive or is this someone else.

Jun (Shakes her head.): "No I am Jun."

Michelle: "But how? You survived the attack from Ogre seven years ago?"

Jun: "I can't explain it. First I see the beast and now I wake up from the forest as if seven years passed liked it was yesterday. I looked to find my son. I did reunite with him, but I had to leave."

Michelle: "Really? Why?"

Jun: "It's crazy. My son has become a warmonger, just like his father and his father's before him It's the spirits inside them that make them do this. But something is not right with me either. I can't explain it. Forgive me Michelle, but the sooner I leave the better."

Michelle: "No Jun. I'm glad you're alive. Your safe here now. Whoever is after you will have to stop their chase."

Jun: "I'm not even sure if it's me they are after. Anyway, I need to rest. But I won't trouble you anymore than I have Michelle."

Michelle: "Of course you can rest here Jun. You're an old friend. I'm happy to see you are still living. Well, I will be in my bedroom. Knock on my door if you need anything."

This made Jun nod her head in gratitude, though her eyes never changed. Eventually, Jun dries her feet with a towel Michelle gave her. Jun didn't want to sleep overnight. She would need to make her move once more before dawn. Michelle left Jun alone for she was sleepy. She took off her boots and hopped into her master bed. She wondered how Armor King was doing teaching Julia more about pleasing a man. Hopefully things will turn out smoothly for them.

* * *

Notes: Sending thanks to Suga227 for the latest review. More thoughtful reviews are welcome. So Michelle gives Jun refuge at her condo. Will she stay or leave unannounced? King investigates more the Shibata LP and their real motives. Also, Armor King gives Julia a peculiar lesson on love.


	15. Family Bonding

Disclaimer: Chapter contains lemon

* * *

**Chapter 14: Family Bonding**

_Angeles National Park, Los Angeles, CA, USA_

Elsewhere, Armor King and Julia had ventured into the mountains of LA. It was here were Armor King would test Julia once again, without wandering eyes and motherly interference. Julia stayed quiet the whole time, for she knew what this would lead to.

Armor King: "Good a picnic table. Come Julia."

Julia obeys him, keeping her arms crossed. She sits across from him.

Armor King: "This is a beautiful spot, full of wildlife, a full moon. Yet you don't seem to be enjoying yourself."

Julia: "Yea I guess it's nice."

Armor King: "Still feeling sorry about last night?"

Julia: "A little."

Armor King: "In my opinion you handled yourself pretty well despite the odds. What made you decide to please that sumo man?"

Julia: "I don't know."

Armor King (gets up): "Yes you do!"

The beastie suddenly yanks Julia's arm and gets a hold of her. His strength was overwhelming. Julia tried to fight him but Armor King uses this as a teaching moment.

Julia: "Let go of me! Armor King! Stop!"

Armor King: "If I were those two men last night, You would be DEAD! All of your hopes and dreams will be forever gone! If you want to know what rape really feels like, then you can challenge me! Your chances of winning are slim to none!" (Tosses her out into the field.)

Julia (Standing): "Why do you have to be so cruel? I hate men like you!"

Not giving a damn anymore, Julia attempts to fight Armor King! She does an attempted Huracanrana, but it proves useless. Armor King catches Julia in mid air and power bombs her. Armor King then pins her down on the small grassy meadow to where he's on top. Julia starts crying for she is scared once again.

Armor King: "Now tell me. Why did you please that sumo man?"

Julia (crying under her glasses.): "Because I wanted to please him!"

Armor King: "Finally. Now you are beginning to understand how a woman feels. Now you want to know how love feels back?"

Julia: "Y…yes."

Armor King: "I admit. We got off to a bad start teaching you intercourse. I'm willing to make amends with you my student. Or should I say future daughter."

Julia (Stops sobbing.): "Huh? Daughter? You plan on marrying mother?"

Armor King: "Yes. We've been bringing it up every now and then. Now she means everything to me, and that includes you too."

Julia: "I don't know what to say."

Armor King: "Now as your mentor and future father in law, I want you to be ready if you ever beat King again, and this time, make him pay attention to your affections. The last time wasn't right because of the crowds, but at least you tried."

Julia: "Maybe I'm not his type."

Armor King (Looks at Julia eyes, taking off the glasses.): "That's bullshit. Like your mother, you are beautiful, inside and out. A body like yours will definitely make King's hormones go haywire, just like mine are even as we speak."

Julia (returns his gaze): "If that's so. Then please help me. I want to know what love is from a man."

Armor King: "Don't worry. I will show you better than I can tell you."

Julia: "Can I see your real face first?"

Armor King (Thinks): "Well. Alright whatever. Not like anybody can see us."

Julia looks at Armor King without the mask. She automatically liked his wooly nappy hair.

Julia (Touches it playfully): "Your hair feels funny."

Armor King (Holds her head up.): "So is yours in the dirt."

Julia laughs at his comment. Armor King moves in to kiss her, as they engaged each other within the moonlight. After a while they were naked out in the middle of the bushy forest with the city spreading out in the background. When ready, Armor King carefully places Julia on the picnic table. Julia braced herself, but this time she would tell herself to block the pain and please her mentor. Armor King goes in, he's halfway there, Julia doesn't wince.

Armor King: "So far so good."

He fully thrusts on Julia. She let out a shriek. The girth of Armor King was hurting her again, but she needed to block it. This time Armor King went slowly with his pushing. After while, the pain subsided, all Julia could feel was warmth and fluid. This felt relieving for her. Armor King noticed her moaning differently than last time. So he moves faster as a result. Julia felt even more aroused by this. Armor King grins, but he wasn't getting as excited like she was. Surprisingly he pulls out of her.

Julia: "Wha…Armor King?"

Armor King: "Is that table uncomfortable?"

Julia: "Yea it is, but you weren't. Not anymore."

Armor King: "That's wonderful news. Now do a handstand for me. I'll do the rest."

Julia (Confused.): "A handstand? Why?"

Armor King: "Trust me ok."

Julia: "Ok."

Julia does a perfect handstand. Armor King goes behind her and picks her up by just a few inches. He plugs himself in her again, Julia instantly yells. Now this position got the wrestler feeling high in arousal as he started down Julia's innocent face and perfect breasts. Julia was quickly reaching her peak, while turning red from being upside down. Armor King, studying her screams of pleasure, carefully placed her back on the ground. He pushes for a final thrush and Julia yells in a climax bliss. Armor King held his in. He carefully gets off her, not to damage the cervix.

Armor King: "How do you feel?"

Julia (Breathing hard, sweating.): "It felt amazing. I was in pain at first, but then I felt great afterwards. You really know how to please women don't you?"

Armor King: "Of course I can. You sound like your mother just then. Now rub me."

Julia kinda hated this part, but Armor King treated her so right. The time with Ganryu was only to make him go away. But with a man like Armor King, she wanted to wax him off all night, but that wouldn't last obviously. Armor King let out a jaguar roar and his seed covers Julia's body. By her childish screaming, some of it gets on her glasses and mouth. Ironically, it tasted funny, but not in a nasty way like Julia thought.

Julia: "Wow. Now I see why mom gobbled you up."

Armor King: "Not all men taste equal. If you want seconds just swallow me."

Julia (Now happy.): "That I'll do."

Now the daughter understood the fun side of intercourse. Julia sucked off Armor King for 10 minutes, until she got satisfied. It was getting cold in those mountains, so the duo wasted no time wiping off their filth and changing back into their clothing. Julia could only hope if the sex with King would be even better because Armor King was splendid.

_Next day, back in Tokyo_

King made it back to Tokyo. He had just left the secretary's office of Shibata LP's headquarters. The next fight for King and Craig would be against Ganryu and Bob in Poland. At this point, King didn't care for the result of this tournament. He wanted to learn more about what Katsuhiro was really doing. Now if he and Craig could somehow win the next fight, King would have enough funding to start rebuilding the orphanage in Mexico.

King told Craig he would come back to their condo later for he wanted some answers. King sat at the headquarter lounge in the first floor, acting casual, playing Angry Birds on his cell phone. He overheard some security guards talking about the other fights and something else very strange.

Guard 1: "Hey who won that fight between Kazuya & Bruce Irvin against Lei Wulong and Feng Wei?"

Guard 2: "Kazuya's team did, though barely. Now they face Violet and Combot next week in New York. But dude, I heard that G Corp has been sneaking in the Shibata labs under Mishima High School hacking into our computer files."

Guard 1: "Really? When was that?"

Guard 2: "It happened this weekend. Just about all of the files have been stolen. Tonight we are suppose to guard the school and make sure no other intruders get in there. We can't let the world know about the bosses' plan."

King (Thinking.): "Hmmm…Mishima High School." (Looks at his watch, 2:36 PM.) "That's give me some time to find the place. Question is where are the labs?"

Guard 1: "You think anybody would be bold enough to take away any more evidence?"

Guard 2: "If someone does break in, they just made their death wish."

The guards walked up the escalator still talking about the mission. King needed to find out where this place was and see what sort of evidence this company is disclosing to the public. Good thing for Google Maps, King located the school though rush hour in Tokyo was hectic, meaning it would take hours to get there. No traffic is going to stop King for exposing this fraudulent company.

_Few hours later…_

It was almost 5:30, but King finally arrived in the taxi at the Mishima High School campus. As soon as he arrived, King could smell some very foul stenches coming from the sewers. As a jaguar tribe member, King could smell far better than the average human. He found a sewer cap near the back gate of the school. With his superior strength, King breaks off the cap and proceeds to enter the sewers following this rare smell. Of course there was sewage inside, but King followed a different smell. It grew stronger with each step. Finally he noticed green blood along the walls. Following the trail, King found a large hole, heading into a hallway full of wires. This hallway led King into the secrets labs of Shibata LP. King found several papers on the ground as he ventured into the central computer room.

It turns out the Shibata LP were doing research on various blood types to creating a formula for youth rejuvenation. The signature handwriting on many of these papers was written by none other than Heihachi Mishima, CEO of the newly monopolized Shibata LP! So Katsuhiro is working for Heihachi, but the question remains why? Out of coincidence, King picks up another document. It contained a memo to Heihachi from Katsuhiro. It reads…

Katsuhiro: "Congratulations Mr. Mishima on passing your youth miracle potion test. I have made the necessary steps to set up the new base in the United Kingdom, I hope it is to your satisfaction. We have yet to locate Ogre, but when that monster decides to return into the physical world, our men will be there to seize him. I plan to recruit some fighters to represent our company in the tournament. This way we can weed out any competition standing in your way of world domination. We shall be victorious over the likes of Jin and Kazuya! One last thing. Do you smoke Heihachi? I'm sure you don't but many of our soldiers are just loving the cocaine being shipped to us from Mexico by our spies in the Sinoala Cartel. We will talk again next time."

King (growls): "That piece of shit Katsu!"

King smashes the paper with his foot. So Heihachi is behind this after all. King hoped Katsuhiro was still in Tokyo for he was going to pay with his deceit. Suddenly, King smells gunpowder and hears footsteps. The soldiers were here, but King was going to send a message. He checks the storage room in the back of the lab library and finds a gas tank. King opens it and takes it back into the control room. Then with his bare hands, he smashes the computer and takes out some electrical wires, which were still active. He dumps the gasoline on the floor. Pulling out the wires, King throws them into the gasoline, immediately sparking a fire. King begins to head back the way he came in until he finds three soldiers in the sewers.

Soldier: "Halt! Who are you?"

King: "Out of my way!"

King tackles the soldier with a shoulder charge, hitting him against the wall. The other two soldiers proceed to shoot their rifles at King. King uses the solider as a shield. The men stop firing after their rounds go out. Then King throws the dead soldier at the other soldiers. They all fall into the sewage. King climbs the ladder and gets back into the surface. Another soldier notices the intruder making his escape. It mattered little for King disappeared into the alleyways of the city. King needed to tell Craig what was going on. Katsuhiro would not make a fool out of them anymore!

* * *

Notes: Next chapter, Craig is forced to fight Ganryu and Bob alone as King continues to expose the true operations of the Shibata LP. Meanwhile Michelle and Armor King fight as a tag team against Paul Phoenix and Kuma.


	16. Twists

**Chapter 15: Twists**

_Tatacoa Desert, Colombia_

About a week had passed since Jun Kazama bumped into Michelle Chang, only to disappear after being rescued. Michelle had talked about it in front of Armor King and Julia who both came back early in the morning from the mountains. It came as a surprise for Armor King, but he could pick up her trail, using his heightened sense of smell. However, Jun's scent ended back at the airport. So she must have taken a plane. With confidence, Armor King said that Jun will be alright, for her willpower to live surpasses that of regular people.

The trio ventured to their next destination for their fight. It would be at a nesting ground for condors where they rested or feed off dead carcasses. The opponents of the third and final exhibition match would be Paul Phoenix and Kuma. Kuma lost contact with his owner, Heihachi Mishima, after the last tournament. He searched frantically for Heihachi throughout Japan, but no luck in finding him. Kuma blamed Paul Phoenix for this mishap, for he was knocked out for weeks. Kuma literally swam from Japan to America and found Paul Phoenix to settle the score with him again. This time Kuma wins and forces Paul to be his sidekick. The new tournament was announced months later, and this gave Kuma the initiative to find out where Heihachi could be. So today, here he is with Paul, riding on the motorcycle at the spot of the fight.

Kuma (Getting off the bike.): "Grrrrrr….aaaaarrrrrruuuu (Look, two women and a masked man. We got this Paul!)"

Paul (understands.): "Yeah, let's get to work so I can be one step closer to being #1!"

Kuma (Felt dissed.): "Grrrrrrrrr! (I'm #1! You're #2, until proven otherwise!)."

The duo got off the motorbike and start pushing each other. Armor King and the Chang girls noticed them fighting and wondered how this team won their last fight against the Williams sisters.

Armor King: "Hmm. That Paul Phoenix is still a sight for sore eyes."

Michelle: "I know right. But why does he keep messing with bears?"

Julia: "Paul has a rivalry with that bear. They always fight each other in every tournament. It's weird that they would team up."

Armor King: "Easy victory for us."

Michelle: "I don't know. Paul has that famous ultimate punch. He claimed he knocked out Ogre with it."

Armor King: "He's lying. Gotta be a bluff."

Julia: "Okay, so who is going to fight them?"

Michelle: "I'll fight. If that's ok with you Julia?"

Julia: "Sure mom, I'll sit this one out."

Armor King: "Ok then. I will fight the bear." (Looks at Michelle). "Don't get rusty on me beautiful."

Michelle: "Not to worry beastie. Paul doesn't intimidate me in the slightest."

A referee came from the shaded part of the stage. He lined up the competitors for their battle. Paul and Kuma stopped playing around and got their game faces on against the veterans of Armor King and Michelle (Emcee).

_Meanwhile, at a circus in Warsaw, Poland…_

Because King discovered the identity of the Shibata LP's main president, he did not travel to Poland with Craig. Acutally, King had a fallout with Craig about the whole situation working under this company. Craig was still reluctant to leave his newfound job as a bodyguard/mercenary under Katsuhiro. Yet, to honor King's friendship, Craig would not tell Katsuhiro of his current whereabouts, at least not until this next fight. Ganryu and Bob were Craig's competition at this circus venue in Warsaw. By playing rock paper scissors, Ganryu wins, so he will fight Craig first.

Ganryu: "Alright! I'm ready to face this man and honor the art of sumo!" (Gets in fighting position.)

Craig (not impressed.): "Hmph. You won't last long against me tubby. C'mon!"

The battle commences in front of a standout crowd of at least 2,000 fans, Ganryu didn't last long against Craig however. Craig quickly dominated Ganryu with the use of the ground and pound game. When Bob saw this from the front row, he felt that he needed to intervene. Bob leaps in the air from the front row, and kicks Marduk off Ganryu, whose face was pretty bruised up from the punches.

Bob: "Ganryu! You ok buddy?"

Ganryu: "Ugh. My Julia it's nice to see you."

Bob: "I'll take that as a no. Don't worry. This guy is all mine."

Craig (stands up.): "You're gonna wish you stayed in the sidelines chump!"

Bob: "Five minutes is all I need to take you out!"

Craig (Angry.): "I'm the one who should say it! Rrrrrrraaaaaaahhhhhh!"

After studying the predictable moves from Craig when Bob encountered him back in Austraila, and witnessing him beat up on Ganryu, Bob countered every punch Craig threw at him. The crowd grew in admiration of this overweight man, moving like a ballerina, against the gigantic Craig Marduk.

Craig (trying to smash Bob.): "Agggghhhh! Take this!"

With all his strength, Craig uses 2 hands to smash Bob, but he rolls out of the way. In response, Bob performs one of his ultimate attacks, The Grater Langouste Kick. This move caught Craig by surprise for he is knocked out. His body files into the backstage of the circus venue. The crowd cheers in approval of Bob's latest attack. Roses are thrown in his direction, and he kindly takes a bow.

_Back in Colombia…_

The battle between Michelle & Armor King versus Paul Phoenix & Kuma was turning out to be an entertaining one. Julia couldn't watch the whole fight since she wore her mask and some fans wanted her autograph. She was getting really popular with this Jaycee alias. Julia needed to go back toward the stage area to see who was winning the fight. By the time, Julia comes back she notices her mentor about to finish off his opponent.

Armor King (Leaps in the air.): "It's time to end this!"

Kuma's claws could not dent the metal plates that Armor King wore. So Armor King managed to inflict his damage against him with minimal problems. Armor King uses his Capital Punishment attack and strikes Kuma right at his cranium. The bear hits the ground hard, no longer able to get up.

Julia (Watching.): "Wow. Mentor took out Kuma!"

Armor King: "Now to see about Michelle."

Michelle earlier in the fight was caught by Paul's mighty punches and got knocked into the cave part of the stage. This area held some interesting fossils and dinosaur bones, which were never excavated. The fall bruised her left hip. So she couldn't put much weight on her leg as she continued to fight Paul. Paul needed to finish her off so he and Kuma could win. But Kuma is no longer able to fight, something Paul will soon realize.

Paul (Apologizes): "Sorry miss! But you stand in my way of being the #1 fighter in the universe!"

Michelle (Hip hurting.): "This isn't good."

Paul: "Here I go! Ose!"

Before Paul charged up for his ultimate punch, he was tapped on his shoulder. Paul turns around get clocked several times by Armor King in the head. Michelle took this final opportunity to use of one her signature attacks, the Lighting Hammer. Ignoring the pain, Michelle charges at Paul and punches him high in the air. Armor King uses this moment as a tag combo. He catches Paul in mid air, and performs a Jaguar Pile Driver. This knocks out Paul. The match is over, Armor King and Michelle come out victorious.

Michelle (Falls down in pain.): "Agh! My hip!"

Armor King (comes to her aid.): "Michelle! Are you alright?"

Michelle: "No. My hip is hurting really bad from the fall. I don't think I can walk."

Armor King (touches her hip.): "Good it's not broken. Don't worry, I took care of Kuma. Now let's get the medical attention you need."

Lucky for them, the G Corporation medical team was on standby. Julia later caught up with her mother and Armor King at the medical team tent. Michelle would be okay for she only sprained her hip and thigh. The other duo of Kuma and Paul had to be flown away from the desert for they suffered head injuries.

_Back in Poland…_

Katsuhiro: "Craig! Craig wake up!"

The sound of that voice was very familiar to Craig. But it wasn't loud enough to wake him up from his nap. Suddenly a splash of water hit Craig's face. He rises up immediately from the water's cold temperature. He sees his boss Katsuhiro and a subordinate holding a bucket where he dumped the water out. Katsuhiro had a pissed off look in his face.

Katsuhiro: "Dammit Craig! How could you lose to those joke fighters! And where in the world is King?"

Craig (Shakes his head.): "Wha? Boss? I dunno what just happened to me."

Katsuhiro: "Of course not idiot! Now answer me! Where is your friend King?"

Craig: "King? He left for Algeria."

Katsuhiro: "Why on earth is he in Algeria?"

Craig (Halfway lying.): "He wouldn't tell me. Said it was very important. Like if he didn't do it, things would get outta control within the Shibata LP."

Katsuhiro: "What could be more important than doing what I tell him to do? (To his subordinate.) That's it! I'm sending our special task force to find him! I want him alive!"

Subordinate: "Understood Mr. Miyashita."

Katsuhiro (Turns to Craig.): "Craig I'll forgive you for tonight since you had to fight 2 on 1. But if I find out you're lying about King, then you will no longer be a part of this company!"

Craig: "Aw man."

Katsuhiro (Walks away.): "One last thing. Remember that Jaycee girl you fought? I'm interested in her abilities. Perhaps if I let you keep tabs on her actions, then I'll see to it you get a bonus, even worth more than King's payscale."

Craig (Grins.): "Are you serious? You're the shit Katsu! Just know that."

Katsuhiro (Before closing the door.): "You rest up Mr. Marduk. I will contact you when the time is right."

Katsuhiro leaves the hotel where he booked a room for Craig to recover and lay low. Now it would seem that one of his bodyguards was sticking his nose where it didn't belong. If King did go to Algeria, then it has to do with something about the youth rejuvenation research. What uses would King need it for is something that Katsuhiro would have to figure out.

* * *

Notes: Yep, Craig Marduk gets embarrassed gnce again by Bob. Somehow Katsuhiro quickly forgives him and wants him to find Julia Chang. In the next chapter, King will meet with Lei Wulong and Feng Wei to discover the Shibata LP's abandoned chemical plant in the Sahara Desert.


	17. A Helping Hand

**Chapter 16: A Helping Hand**

_Narda Chemical Plant, Sahara Desert in Algeria_

As stated by Craig Marduk, King did not partake in the latest fight match in Poland. Instead he made it his business to put a hamper on Heihachi's operation to supply chemicals and potions used for youth rejuvenation. Along the way there, he meets up with Detective Lei Wulong at the Algerian capital, Algiers. King managed to call him since he was a detective who always fought at the Tekken tournaments. This time would also be the same. Lei also learn about Heihachi's plan to reverse his age. He believed it would be a never ending cycle of control by the Mishima family if Heihachi successfully achieved this objective. Unfortunately, Lei was injured from his fight with Bryan Fury and Dragunov about a week ago. So he would need King and his partner/captive Feng Wei to investigate the ruins of the Narda Chemical Plant along with the aid of the Algerian military troops. Lei tells King and Feng Wei the plan to break inside as they ride to the plant.

Lei: "Alright boys. This is it! Now there is a possibility that G Corporation is digging their noses at this base as well. If their forces overwhelm the army soldiers then I'm going to need you guys to active the self destruct device. The general informed me it would take about ten minutes for the explosion to spread at a 3 mile radius. So we gotta move it, if that happens."

King: "This will be a good start to take down the Shibata LP. I'm going to make sure Katsuhiro really feels it with his wallet. Heihachi will have no choice but to relieve him of his duties."

Lei: "Oh that reminds me. How did you ever meet up with a guy like Katsuhiro?"

King: "Long story short he promised me money so that I could rebuild my closed down orphanage back in my homeland. Turns out his company is the main reason my orphanage had to close down because of their funding to the cartels for trading guns and drugs."

Lei: "How despicable."

King: "I know right. Now I'm going to make him pay for his deception."

Lei: Yea man, my partner and I ran into Katsuhiro many years back in Hong Kong. Your old boss was just a petty dope dealer back then. He got caught making a deal with one of our more notorious triad gangs. He didn't put up much of a fight though."

King: "Not surprising."

Feng Wei (alerting Lei): "We are here."

Lei (Looks outside, the van stops.): "Yep. The van stopped. Alright, I'm going to stay here and guide you boys in. Remember, look for any clues you can find about this youth elixir. If G Corporation shows up, find the self detonation device and comeback here pronto."

King (Gets out of the car.): "Alright."

Feng Wei (Follows King.): "Let's get this over with."

Lei could only shake his head at the reluctance of Feng Wei as he is ordered to escort King inside the plant. The Algerian troops also posted themselves alongside King and Feng Wei, so they would get inside without a hitch.

The place was abandoned, but the technology was still in working condition. Under the guidance of Lei Wulong, King and Feng Wei walked inside the main elevator, heading into the third basement level, where the labs were located. All was quiet throughout the base. However King smelled something foul within the air. Feng Wei could also sense a disturbing presence, but couldn't make out what it was. Walking further inside, the two men eventually stumbled their way inside a farm full of human bodies trapped inside capsules. It looked as if tubes were coming out of the arms and legs of the bodies and the blood was taken up over the roof somewhere.

King (approaches one body): "This is horrible. What kind of sick twisted minds would do such a thing?"

Feng Wei (Looking around.): "So this is how Heihachi was extracting blood types in order create a formula. He used these refugees as guinea pigs."

Lei (from the radio): "What do you see down there guys?"

King: "We walked into a lab full of dead bodies. Their blood completely sucked out of them. They look like mummies. Oh man, even little children have suffered."

Lei: "I should have known. The Shibata designed this plant to look like a regular petroleum factory. But this is what they were really doing."

Feng Wei: "I found a door at the other side. It's locked. I will break it."

Feng Wei punches the bolted steel door and proceeds to enter inside. He finds a switch turns on the lights. Turns out the blood was directed into these large steel pods, which had large stirring beaters. This must be the area where they mixed the blood along with certain chemicals for experimentation.

Lei: "Okay fellas, this the central chamber for the plant. There is a desk up ahead. All of the computer data about Heihachi's formula is located there. Feng Wei, the jump drive I gave you will have enough storage space to copy all of the work. King, I want you to start flushing whatever is left inside those pods. We can't let anyone get a hold of this elixir."

King: "You got it Lei."

The men wasted no time getting to work. King located the controls to operate the pods. He finds the button that tells him to melt the material inside the pods. King pushes it and the pods begin to activate. The steel turns red, indicating that mixed blood is starting to burn. Feng Wei gathers whatever information could be available inside the computer folders. Some of the folders needed a password to further access them. Since he was no hacker, Feng Wei left them alone and copied the unprotected files. They would have to do. Suddenly the men could hear loud explosions above their heads. Lei alerts them that its G Corporation.

Lei: "Dammit! Guys it's them! G Corporation! They're here! Hurry and find the self detonation switch!"

Feng Wei: "Agh! Where is that damn switch?"

King (walks to Feng.): "Isn't it that large red button covered in glass?"

Feng (Annoyed by King's relative ease.): "I knew that you freak!" (Hits the button.) "There, now let's leave this place!"

King (runs.): "Don't forget the jump drive!"

Feng continues to mean mug at King for his astute thinking. Of course he wouldn't forget. But it's not like Feng Wei gave a damn. All he wanted to do was avoid prison time for raping Asuka Kazama., which is why he became Lei's partner at the tournament.

It took five minutes to finally exit out of the plant. The men dodged falling debris from the plant where missiles struck the tall petroleum pumps. The Algerian troops were struggling to defend themselves against the JACK squadron of G Corporation. Lei using his binoculars with one hand, finally he finds King and Feng Wei running along the sand. With haste, Lei hops in the van and drives closer to the base.

Lei (Opens the van door.): "Glad you could make it out boys. Let's high tail it out of here!"

Lei also informed the general about the plant's self destruct activation. Five minutes later, a large explosion could be seen from the horizon of the sand dunes. The mission was successful. King was one step closer of taking out the Shibata LP's underground operations.

_Several hours later at Algiers, Algeria…_

It was near midnight by the time King arrived back at the capital. He was exhausted from the latest tension that occurred at the plant. Lei Wulong dropped off King at a nearby mosque where is hotel was located. The cop asked him to stay in touch if he had any more leads on Katsuhiro's operations. After getting closer to the hotel, King couldn't help but feel he was being watched. The hotel was straight away, but King walked through an alleyway to get away from the large streets. Suddenly, tear gas dropped in the alleyway and it quickly spread. King covered his nose but he was tagged from behind by a taser rod. King began to choke on the smoke. He could see masked men wearing bug like gas mask with glowing blue eyes, starting down at him. It was about four of them. They continued to hit King with their rods, until he finally passed out. The men were none other than the special ops force of the Shibata LP. They were too late to save the chemical plant, but had no trouble tracking down King.

Special ops leader: "Mr. Katsuhiro. King has been apprehended."

Katsuhiro (on the phone.): "Well done. Let the boss handle him this time. I'm sure he wants to know the man who just blew up his base in the Sahara Desert."

Special ops leader: "Roger that."

With that said, the special ops team picks up the unconscious wrestler. He will be taken to meet Heihachi himself, the man secretly operation the Shibata LP.

* * *

Notes: In the next chapter King is placed in the prison of Heihachi Mishima's Estate in Japan for his latest crime of destroying the chemical plant in Algeria. He meets a fellow Tekken fighter along the way and begin plotting a plan to escape. Also, Julia meets a recruiter for a model agency in order to boost her funds for the forest rejuvenation project.


	18. Models

**Chapter 17: Models**

_Mishima Family Estate, Nara Prefecture, Japan_

Under the request of Katsuhiro, King finally met face to face with Heihachi Mishima, the true leader of the Shibata LP. Heihachi understood that King was a famous wrestler and passionate for orphaning kids. As punishment for blowing up the chemical plant in Algeria, he sends King to Japan at the Mishima Family Estate in order to rebuild the dungeons at the catacombs underground. King arrived at the estate around the same time as Paul Phoenix. Paul had been betrayed by Kuma after the fight against Armor King and Jaycee. Kuma finally made contact with Heihachi after the old man witnessed Kuma fighting on TV. Paul was also used as a worker inside the dungeons. The judo fighter approached King after he recognized his mask. He stopped digging with his shovel and approached him with caution.

Paul: "Yo. How did you end up at this place?"

King (Turns around.): "Huh? Paul Phoenix? You're in this place too?"

Paul: "I'm afraid so my man. Just arrived yesterday. So much for being #1 in the universe."

King: "I've been here for two days. Look I can't waste time in here, and you can't either. So I'm going to need your help on finding ways to escape."

Paul: "You got any ideas?"

King: "Not at this time. The security is pretty tight, there's no way we can just fight our way out. I'll think of something."

Paul: "Yea. Do that man. I can't think of anything else other than kicking ass. He he."

Paul wasn't much on strategic analysis, so it would be up to King to figure a way to get out this maze called the catacombs.

_Couple of days later, Riyadh, Saudi Arabia…_

The Chang women and Armor King took a flight to their next match as the tournament progressed into the elimination rounds. Julia had left her mother and mentor behind as she got a call from her friend Duval about meeting with a model recruiter at Riyadh. The recruiter was from Dimepiece magazine based in Los Angeles, he offered to meet with Julia in Riyadh before her fight. If Julia signed the contract offer, she and her mother would receive additional funding for their reforestation project. The amount would be at least 10 million dollars. So Julia would need every penny in order to keep her project alive.

Meanwhile, Michelle and Armor King booked a room at the Coral Gulf Hotel. Before arriving in Saudi Arabia, the Chang girls had to cover their bodies to respect the dress code and laws on women. However, the dress code inside the hotel made things a bit more lenient. Michelle did take off her veil at one of the restaurants as Armor King briefly took of his jaguar mask to eat. They made sure their table was covered by blinders, so no one could disturb them.

Armor King: "The food here is excellent. But I never thought I'd visit a place like this."

Michelle: "Me neither. Now I agree, the food is great, but I already hate it here. We should've had the fight in Dubai. Less dress code rules."

Armor King: "Well it's the culture here beautiful. However, I have to say you look pretty in that black burka."

Michelle (still eating.): "Oh whatever! The fact that its 100 outside doesn't make me feel any better."

Armor King: "The burka makes your eyes sparkle like pearls from under the sands."

Michelle (blushes.): "Armor King, you're joking right?"

Armor King (Getting wood.): "I'm serious. They bring out the beast within me."

Michelle (laughs): "What will I do without you beastie?"

Armor King: "Let's get out of this bar and have some real fun. What do you say?"

Michelle: "Okay. Just one more bite of this delicious jello."

Armor King: "Alright."

After paying the tab for dinner, the couple left the restaurant and went up to their hotel room. Armor King closes the door behind and immediately touches Michelle in inappropriate ways. In response, Michelle turns around and yanks off his mask.

Michelle: "Don't be in such a rush!"

Armor King: "But your burka really gets me going. Mind if you strip out of it for me?"

Michelle (blushes): "Well if you insist."

Michelle drags Armor King to the bedroom, were she tells him to sit on the edge. Michelle slowly caresses herself and takes off the burka piece by piece. Armor King takes off some of his armor pieces except the chest guard which he needed some help with. Michelle walks over to help her beastie take off his armor plate. It was heavy but she didn't mind. When she placed it on the floor, Armor King couldn't help but admire her back end. In response he slaps her ass cheek. It wasn't hard but it was enough to hurt Michelle.

Michelle: "Owww that hurt! Remember my hip injury beastie?"

Armor King (forgot): "Aw beautiful, I'm sorry. I forgot. I won't do it again."

Michelle (hops on him): "You are such a tease, but I'll forgive you."

_Meanwhile…_

Julia arrived at the Shangri-la Club where she would meet Duval's friend so they could sign the contract. She made sure to keep her burka on, so the police wouldn't bother her. Strange enough, the club was closed for it was in the middle of the day. Julia started to wonder if this guy was here or not. She checked her phone, but the text message said 3:30pm. From behind, a hand touched Julia's shoulder. This creeped Julia out, and she fiercely gets in her fighting stance. The man jumps in fear himself and lands on the ground like a frightened child.

Man: "Don't hurt me lady please!"

Julia: "Huh? Just who are you?"

Man: "My name is Shadi. Look, don't kill me! I thought you were the girl that is supposed to be here about the modeling contract."

Julia: "Contract? Yes, that's it! I am that girl!" (Takes off her veil.)

Shadi: "You're Julia Chang?"

Julia: "I am."

Shadi: "Oh good! Well come inside my club, and I will show you around before going over details."

_Back at the hotel…_

Michelle: "Oh shit! Aaaaaaaahhh!"

The voluptuous Native American woman screamed as Armor King pinned her on the bedroom wall, crucifying her pussycat with his abnormal endowment. The wrestler was enjoying his time with his fiancée, but wondered if anyone could hear the screams. He wanted to go off soon, so he increases the speed of his hips. Michelle moans even louder as Armor King finally reached his zenith. The wrestler pulls out and carefully places the exhausted Michelle down on the floor. Not even touching himself, his juices shower Michelle everywhere. Suddenly, the telephone rings near the bed. Armor King went to go get it, leaving his delirious fiancée on the ground, who was now pleasuring herself.

Armor King: "Hello."

Room service: "Excuse me sir. But a guest next door said she is hearing some loud noises coming from your room. Is everything alright?"

Armor King: "Everything is fine. Maybe our TV was too loud, I'll go turn it down now."

Room service: "Please do sir."

Armor King just stands there, but Michelle sneaks in from behind and bends down grabbing his pole once again wanking it.

Michelle (in drunken pleasure.): "Beastie! You taste so good! I can't get enough of you."

Armor King (Whispers.): "Michelle. You have to keep quiet. We are causing too much noise. Control yourself."

Michelle (Ignoring.): "But I'm still wet. Mmmm." (Sucking him.)

Armor King (reacts.): "Damn. You're so good with that technique! Aaawww!"

Room service: "Sir are you done?"

Armor King: "Yes…the TV…is off now. Aaw! Have…a good day!"

The wrestler is forced to hang up, for Michelle continues to give him brain.

_Shangri-la club_…

Shadi showed Julia all of his featured inside his club. It turns out Shadi is not Saudi, but Sri Lankan. He and Duval were good friends back in college, so that's how they knew each other. Shadi was a recruiter for Dimepiece magazine, but he also owned a few nightclubs like this one in Riyadh. He offered Julia the 10 million dollar contract to showcase herself as Jaycee throughout the world. This would build her fame up even more as a lucha libre wrestler. Even her mother would be taken in as a model agent. With agreement, Julia inks her signature on the paper.

Julia: "I have you thank you again Shadi for this opportunity. This will benefit my goal to reforest my lands."

Shadi: "Oh no problem. I mean it's not every day I meet a woman who is both physically and mentally strong. I would love to come and see your works for myself."

Julia: "By all means. You are more than welcome to visit and see the work of Genocell plants."

Shadi (Shakes hands with Julia.): "Good luck in your fight against Lars and Alisa. Remember to check in the studios on August 30th for the shoot. Bring your mother too."

Julia: "You have my word Shadi. So long!" (Walks out of the office.)

Julia leaves the club from the backdoor, but not before putting her veil back over her face. It sucked to walk all over the city as a fully covered girl, not to mention the heat was unbearable. Shadi watched his new model girl leave the building. Then the door opens again as he turns around to see a large bald man approaching him with a big grin on his face.

Shadi: "Are you happy now?"

Bald man: "Oh yea. I think I will wait until our little fox is finishing business here in this country before returning to Los Angeles. Then she is all mine. He he he ha ha ha ha ha!"

_Back at the hotel_…

Armor King and Michelle continued their battle in the bed once again. Michelle's face was pressured on the bed by her lover as he thrushes on her doggy style. Even with her face on the bed, Michelle was still moaning loud. Armor King himself couldn't contain his voice as Michelle's cat tightly wrapped around his knob. The knob was felt so deep, Michelle's stomach began to bulge. She was reaching her peak. As a result she raises up and humps on her fiancée with all of her might.

Michelle: "Beastie! Hhhhaaa..aaa…aaa…!"

Armor King: "Michelle. Not so loud!"

Michelle squirts in ecstasy, and her man keeps his powerful thrust. He has to put his hand on Michelle's mouth to keep her from screaming. However, Michelle's cat was so tight Armor King was forced to orgasm once again. Armor King tires out and falls on the bed asleep. He was still leaking out while unconscious. Michelle was pretty tired herself, but looked at her fiancée to smile in satisfaction. After cleaning him off, Michelle leans over to kiss him on the forehead as the sun was setting from the window, turning Armor King's skin a vibrant golden color.

Michelle (with a smile.): "I love you so much beastie."

* * *

Notes: King and some of the other Tekken fighters plan an escape from the catacombs, meanwhile Julia and Michelle begin their model photoshoot only to be surprised by some intruders.


	19. More Prisoners

**Chapter 18: More Prisoners**

_Mishima Family Estate, Nara Prefecture, Japan_

More work was being done inside the catacombs. There were rumors going around that several prisoners were being used for various experimental tests. If true, King wasn't about to stick around and find out. The catacombs itself interlocked with the estate's lower levels along the hillside. Some tunnels traveled several miles deep underground. It was a gigantic maze. The easiest way to escape the catacombs would be to sneak along the ventilation system on the side of the mining area leading towards the temple section. The hard way would be to be fight straight away from the prison cells, through the Central Chamber room, and out the estate's basement doorway.

King waited until lunchtime to explain all of this to Paul after their shift was over.

Paul: "Oh King what's goin' on buddy? You found a way out of this place yet?"

King (sits down adjacent to Paul at the table.): I think so, but it won't be that easy. Are you claustrophobic?"

Paul (puzzled.): "Eh? What does that mean?"

King: "You don't know. Well, it's the fear of being in close tight spaces."

Paul: "Oh. Nah I'm not scared of shit. What's the plan?"

King: "Well. First we should crawl through the ventilation shaft from the prison cell. From there we will need to travel through the ductwork leading towards the temple section. But once there we have to be careful of surveillance."

Paul: "Sounds like a piece of cake to me."

Just then, there was a disturbance going on at the other side of the mess hall. A tall black man, along with a tomboyish teenage girl were fighting off some prisoners in some sort of brawl. The fight got out of hand, so the guards were force to use their stun rods on these two individuals. King recognized one of them as Eddy Gordo, a recent competitor of the King of Iron Fist Tournament. The other one looked rather weak, but she showed some impressive moves. It wasn't enough to stop an assault from the guards.

King (Looking over other prisoners.): "I know him. That's Eddy Gordo."

Paul: "Eddy Gordo?"

King: "Yea. He's a capoeira fighter from Brazil. He managed to beat me in a match a few years back. Never thought I'd see him here though."

Paul: "Man he must've been against Heihachi or Kazuya to wind up here. Maybe we need to get him out too."

King: "Problem is I don't know where his cell could be. This place is huge."

Paul: "Oh yea. What do we do now?"

King: "I need to find out where they are taking them."

Paul (confused.): "Huh how are you gonna do that?"

King: "Through my heightened sense of smell."

Paul (Impressed.): Whao. Cool."

King went over to the spot where Eddy and the other prisoner had their tussle against other prisoners. He carefully took a big sniff, before a guard noticed what he was doing. King, aware of his suspicion, went back to his seat until it was time to return to work. The work consisted of digging more tunnels and building railroads underground. Also, the mining area was used to look for more fossil fuels and these ancient wooden dolls called Mokujins. For whatever reasons, these carved dummies were needed for was beyond anyone's idea.

King decided to wait until he returned to his cell before making his escape. The scent of Eddy Gordo and the girl wasn't that far from where he was being held. Once the guard finally left from his shift, King made his move. Using his bare hands, the wrestler pulls out the vent door. And carefully crawls inside. It was just large enough for King to crawl into. It would take about 15 minutes to reach the room where Eddy and the girl were being apprehended.

Finally, King crawls near the area of Eddy and the girl. He could hear the girl's voice, who sounded rather boyish talking with Eddy. King breaks off the vent door behind the two and this startles them both. The wrestler falls down from pushing too hard and lands on his head.

Eddy: "What the...who are you?"

The girl: "Wait…I know him, that's King the II. The famous wrestler!"

King (rises up, rubbing his head.): "Yea. Look we can't stay here, we need to go!"

The girl: "Are you here to bust us out?"

King: "Yes, but first we must find Paul Phoenix."

Eddy: "Let's get moving then."

Paul's cell was located a bit further away from were King's cell was. After crawling for another 10 minutes, King could smell Paul's stench. Apparently, Paul was crawling along the ventilation shaft of the catacombs. He meets up with King and the others midway through.

King: "Paul?"

Paul: "He hey! King? I see you busted out your new friends!"

King: "Shhhhh! Not so loud. Look if we turn left, we will be near the mines. So for about another 20 minutes, we should reach the edge at come out the temple area."

After a tiresome trek going upward towards the estate's ductwork, the group of fighters made it to the temple area. King was the first to come out along with Paul, Eddy, and the girl named Leo. The temple section was filled with sliding doors with elaborate paintings of Japanese mythology. It didn't take to hear the sounds of men fighting. This caught the group by surprise so they all ran towards the shrine room. Located at the Western shrine, was a group of metal wooden dummies fighting off a blonde man with a scar of his left arm. These dummies were the current modifications of the Mokujin doll, dubbed Tetsujin. Leo recognized Steve immediately when he fought these dolls.

Leo: "Steve!"

Steve (punches a Tetsujin): "Eh? I don't believe it! Leo! You're alive!"

Leo: "Of course but you didn't have to come for me! I can take care of myself"

Steve: "No! It was my fault that I left you behind in Paris! Now I'm here to make amends!"

Leo (almost teary.): "Steve…you're such a pal!"

King (senses something.): "Everyone get down!"

The temple room was torn apart by raining bullets going through the walls. They destroyed the entire area as daylight crept inside the gloomy space. A large tank slowly creeps its way inside. It looks like there would be nowhere to run for the Tekken fighters. The top opened from the tank and behold was Katsuhiro in military get up. He smiled seeing some of his prisoners escape along with Steve Fox who attempted to rescue Leo.

Katsuhiro: "It's a good thing we have trackers implanted on your prison suits. I'm glad our Tetsujins slowed you down. Otherwise, all of you would have escaped! Now don't try anything foolish!"

Paul: "Damn it!"

Eddy: "You got to be kidding."

Leo: "We were so close."

Steve: "Crap! Not again."

King: "How didn't I see this before? Where was the tracker on our prison suit?"

Katsuhiro: "All of you be quiet! Now since you can't play nice here. I'm going to send you off on a little field trip. Guards!"

The guards came inside the ruined Western temple hall room. They pointed their guns at the fighters. Each one was handcuffed by the wrists and sent off to a truck below the garage area of the estate. King had no idea what Katsuhiro was planning, but he didn't care, for hung his head low in shame. Apparently he couldn't outsmart this man. This really made him feel like shit. Steve was now caught and he actually came for Leo. Who would come save King now?

_Dimepiece Studios, Los Angeles, CA_

The result of the elimination match between Julia/Armor King versus Lars/Alisa ended in favor of Lars/Alisa. Coming back to America in defeat, Julia Chang took it in stride. She, Michelle, and Armor King did their best at the tournament, but the prize money wasn't meant to be theirs. The money would have been more than enough to boost the funds of the reforestation project of Canyon de Chelly. At least Lee Chaolan's endorsement would be enough to suffice for another month. Thank's to Shadi, a recruiter from Dimepiece studios, Julia and Michelle could earn more money by becoming models for the latest cars. At first Michelle was reluctant to be a model, but since she lost the fashion bet with her daughter, she had no choice but to give in and join the shoot. The first shoot featured both Julia and Michelle in their wrestling outfits. Both women enjoyed their time posing with the Chevy Camaro. When the session was finally over, the Changs went back to their dressing room only discover some unusual guests with Armor King tied up to a chair. They looked like ninjas. The sight of Armor King tied up made Michelle upset and she wanted answers.

Michelle: "What's the meaning of this? Who are you?"

Raven: "My name is Raven, in an intelligence agent here to stop the demon Ogre from destroying this planet. To my right is my partner Kunimitsu. We didn't come here to fight you, only to ask for your cooperation."

Michelle: "Hurting my fiancée is not being cooperative Mr. Raven."

Julia (standing in between her mother and the ninjas): "Mother please. Maybe they mean well by wanting to kill that monster (Ogre)."

Michelle looks at Julia for a moment and decides to trust her daughter.

Michelle (at Raven, folding her arms): "I'm listening."

Raven: "We were told that the pendant around Julia's neck has the power to control the demon Ogre. There are also two crests that act as keys to barricade the demon from entering this world. Unless you weren't planning on taking this daunting task of risking your lives to save the world, I ask you give the pendant to us."

Michelle: "I'm sorry, but as protectors of our tribe's treasure, we cannot let you take this pendant. Julia and I are fully aware of what's happening to the innocence who lost their lives at Ogre's hands. After our business here in LA, we are planning to resume our search for Ogre so we can stop him."

Kunimitsu: "Oh please, in that getup you're not stopping anything."

Raven: "Kunimitsu!"

Michelle (looks at Kunimitsu): "I remember you. You tried to steal this pendant from me when I was the protector years ago. There is no way I would lend this to you!"

Kunimitsu (drawing her blade): "You will pay for humiliating me back then you whore!"

Michelle (angered): "What?!"

Raven and Julia had to restrain their counterparts from ripping each other apart.

Julia (holding Michelle): "Calm down mother please!"

Raven (holds Kunimitsu): "What did I tell you about your emotions?"

Kunimitsu: "Let me go! This is personal!"

Raven:" That does it."

Raven hits Kunimitsu dead on her stomach. The intensity of the hit caused her to black out. Kunimitsu collapsed on Raven's arms. Michelle stopped her aggression once she saw Raven knock out his partner. Julia also turned around.

Raven: "She left me no choice."

Julia: "I still don't understand. Why work with someone who only wants to fight and take things from people?"

Raven: "It's because she has one of the crests of Upachio."

Michelle: "She does? How?"

Raven: "Through my agency, I made a deal with her to gather the crests in order to defeat Ogre. I'm no criminal like she is though."

Michelle: "She probably stole it from someone. There is no way she would have discovered it back in Mexico on her own. Which is why I wouldn't give to her."

Julia: "Raven, if what you say is true. Then I would like to aid you in stopping Ogre, but under one condition. The pendant stays with me."

Michelle: "Julia why?"

Julia: "Mom. This man speaks with conviction. There is no way he would bother to find us if he knew we couldn't help. This fundraiser is important to me, but Ogre is on the loose. As the current protector, I feel I have to do something about this."

Michelle (Had to smile.): "Julia. You are so stubborn. But I have faith in you."

Julia smiles back. Then she goes to the table. She pulls out the top drawer, and gives Raven her working card, showing the ninja her new contact info.

Raven (takes the card): "Thank you. Then we agree. When the time is right, I will contact you Ms. Julia Chang. Don't let me down. Haah."

The ninjas disappeared from the dressing room. Michelle could only hope if Julia had what it took to stop the monster Ogre who recently reappeared in France a few days ago, but the trio still fought in Saudi Arabia. So they were too far away to do anything about the demon. But that wasn't important now. Armor King was knocked out, but it looked like he received no further injuries.

* * *

Notes: The second half of this chapter can be found on my other story the Dark Talon of Death and The Scarlet Nukenin, chapter Wrath of the Jaguar. For the next chapter, Julia meets with Shadi at Chanko Paradise for another photo shoot, but a familiar face will fight to steal her.


	20. Julia's Real Nightmare

Disclaimer: Chapter has lemon.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Julia's Real Nightmare**

_Carlyle Residencies, Los Angeles, CA, USA_

The knocked out Armor King was in bed waking up from his slumber. He remembered fighting some strange looking ninjas but blacked out all of a sudden. He could smell food from a distance. The wrestler slowly got up and carefully ventured out the room. The smell of vegetables being grilled took him to the kitchen where he was relieved to see Michelle making omelettes. Michelle turns around by the stove to see her beastie waking up from his long sleep.

Michelle: "Well Rip Van Winkle is finally out of his slumber."

Armor King: "Michelle? You're alright. What happened to me?"

Michelle: Those ninjas are what happened. They knocked you out and had you tied on Julia's dressing chair."

Armor King: "Ninjas? That's who they were huh?"

Michelle (done cooking.): "Yea. They were after the Kyah pendant. I refused of course, but Julia offered to help them by giving them her contact information."

Armor King: "I don't trust them. Why would they sneak around in the studio just to ask for the pendant?"

Michelle: "I believe they wanted it to stop Ogre. Our search on that monster has run cold until he reappeared in France the other day."

Armor King: "I do agree that we need to focus on finding Ogre. But helping a ninja squad like that could be trouble. Julia needs to be aware of that."

Michelle (Gives Armor King food to eat.): "She does. I have no doubts about it."

Armor King: "Where is Julia anyway?"

Michelle: "She left to eat at Chanko Paradise. I told her that place was nasty, but she insisted on going. I won't stop her, its lunchtime now."

_Meanwhile, Port of Sakai, Sakai, Japan_

Nearly half way across the world, the recent prisoners who tried to escape the catacombs of the Mishima Estate, were sent to Sakai's port to help deliver cargo. King, Eddy, Steve, Leo, and Paul were all being closely monitored by the guards. There was a large black combat vessel arriving at the open port deck. The prisoners were told to stand by the harbor and wait for the vessel to dock.

Leo: "Man this sucks. We were so close to escaping."

Steve: "It couldn't be helped. There was too much security."

Paul: "We would have gotten out had we just fought through."

Eddy: "And get filled with holes by their firearms?"

Paul: "Just saying. Can't we do something now?"

King: "No. Even if we did escape and destroy our trackers, Katsuhiro and Heihachi will try to hunt down all of us, for we all know their real plans."

Steve: "I wonder what inside those containers that are so important to them?"

King: "My guess is the serum Heihachi used to make himself younger again."

Leo: "Eh make himself younger, like a youth potion?"

King: "Yes. I found out about his dirty secret last week, only to get captured right afterwards."

Steve: "Damn that bastard."

Paul: "Ya know, Heihachi might be onto something. No way will I grow old and lose to that geezer. I'm taking his youth potion myself and be officially #1!"

Leo: "No way Paul!"

King, Eddy, and Steve could only shake their heads in embarrassment at Paul's absurd declaration of being number one. The ship finally arrives and the five fighters went onboard and carefully picked the 30 containers and placed them in the trucks. King himself wondered how long he would have to put up with this prisoner lifestyle. Craig still hasn't shown his face to do something about helping King. Where on Earth could he be at this hour?

_Chanko Paradise Restaurant, West Olympic Boulevard, Los Angeles, CA, USA_

Around 11:30am, Julia went out alone to check out Ganryu's restaurant under the request of Bob. The place was bigger than she thought. The restaurant here in LA served dine-in as well as fast food meals. It was very peculiar in terms of the design setup. The dine-in section was upstairs, whereas the lower level looked like a McDonalds. The place was packed, but Julia didn't mind since the service was quick. A waiter led her up the dining area upstairs and took her order. Today, she would try Ganryu's special mystery sushi.

Julia (Thinking.): "Oh King. I wish you were sitting across from me to eat dinner. Where are you I wonder? He hasn't been on TV lately. Maybe he's hurt? Or he's after Ogre! I want to help him, but I don't know where he could be."

Little did the pondering Julia know, was a large figure sitting across the restaurant stares at her with shades on his face. It was Craig Marduk who was giving the opportunity to spy on Julia. He forced Shadi to help him seek Julia out so he could kidnap her. Shadi was texting Craig through his cell phone, alerting him of his arrival at Chanko Paradise. The large man finished whatever was left of his two pound bacon angus burger and proceeded to exit the restaurant. About that same time, Shadi was led upstairs by the same waiter Julia had and asked to sit across from her.

Julia: "Shadi? What a surprise!"

Shadi: "Oh yes. How are you Julia?"

Julia: "I doing fine but why are you here? Did you come to visit Duval?"

Shadi: "No, Duval is in Miami at the moment. But I came to see you Julia."

Julia (notices Shadi's timidness.): "What's the matter Shadi? You don't seem yourself."

Shadi: "I wanted to know if you would be available today for another shoot."

Julia: "Again? Well I had so much fun yesterday. I guess I can buy some free time doing another one. But I'm sure you've heard about a monster appearing in Paris the other day. I plan to fight that demon next time he appears in the physical world."

Shadi: "Really? That's dangerous Julia. However, that word is an understatement for someone like you."

Julia (winks.): "You're so obvious Shadi. We'll here comes my meal. You want some?"

Shadi: "Unless it has meat, I will pass."

Julia: "Oh. We'll see."

The mystery sushi was brought out to Julia. It was a lot, about 3 rolls of it to be exact. It looked like a combination of bacon, cheese, avocado, celery, and a red sauce. Since there was meat on the sushi, Shadi continued to decline on eating. After eating her meal, Julia paid her tab, and left with Shadi out of Chanko Paradise. Julia had to admit, the place wasn't too bad. She wondered why her mother said it was rotten. Maybe she ate at the fast food part instead of dining. Shadi told Julia that he would drive her to Dimepiece studios. Afterwards, he would send her back to her car. Julia decided to accept the generous ride. An hour later, the two arrive at Dimepiece Studios. Shadi unlocks the warehouse door for Julia. However, everything was quiet, even the main stage was dark. Suddenly a large figure approached them from the dressing hall rooms. Julia immediately recognized the man's face with no shades.

Julia: "I don't believe it! Craig Marduk!"

Craig (laughs.): "Surprise to see me Jaycee? Damn you look even better without the mask. I was told not to hurt you, but I wanna have some fun with you first!"

Julia (looks at Shadi.): "Shadi! What's going on?"

Shadi (looks down in shame.): "I'm sorry Julia. I haven't been truthful to you."

Julia: "What do you mean? How do you know Craig?"

Shadi: "It's true that I'm a recruiter for Dimepiece and I own a nightclub in Riyadh, but I'm also under the Shibata's LP payroll as a merchant. Craig Marduk told me if I didn't hire you under this model agency he would inform Katsuhiro and his company would shut down my club. Forgive me, Julia!"

Julia: "Shadi, I'm so confused. What is the Shibata LP?"

Shadi: "It's a company newly formed by Heihachi Mishima. They deal in weapons manufacturing as well as other resources like oil, mining, and even human capital."

Julia: "No! How could you help such people Shadi?"

Shadi: "So I won't go back to my homeland. Back to the streets were I was once a beggar. Please understand Julia!"

Craig (interrupts.): "Enough of the sob stories! Now come along nicely Jaycee!"

Julia: "Out of my face you creep! Kiyah!"

Julia does a sidekick towards Craig's chest, but he blocks with this left hand. Craig grabs Julia from her leg and tosses her towards the parked Chevy Camaro at the stage. The car breaks along the side due to Julia's impact. She gets up quickly by way of her adrenaline. Craig is impressed by her resilience.

Craig: "You better give up cause there is no way I'm losing to a woman!"

Julia: "Shut up!"

In a fury, Julia runs at Craig and tries to hit off as many combos as possible against Craig. However, her punches sort of tickled Craig. His muscle mass was far too big to make him hurt seriously. With a smile, Craig knocks Julia off of him with a hammer fist. Shadi could barely look at the sight of Julia's struggle to fight Craig. Julia is on her feet once more. She would need to channel her energy for a one shot attack, if this fight was going to end with her victory. Craig notices her getting in a weird stance. He gets in a stance of his own as rushes for Julia. Julia is caught off guard by Craig's speed and is not able to execute her Lighting Hammer punch. Craig tackles Julia and knocks her out at the wall. Then for good measure he body slams Julia on the concrete floor. Julia is down for the count.

Julia (in pain.): "Uuugh."

Craig: "See bitch! You only brought this on yourself! For that I'm going to punish you before I send you to boss!"

Shadi: "Julia."

Craig (at Shadi): "Hey! Quit staring at her and get the car ready! I'm taking this bitch to the hideout!"

Craig picks up the unconscious Julia, taking her out of the studio and into Shadi's minivan. The hideout Craig mentioned was nothing more than an abandoned car shop in Glendale. As Craig left the minivan with Julia, Shadi noticed a cell phone drop on the ground. With Craig's back turned, Shadi picks it up and puts it in his pocket. He felt guilty for tricking Julia into coming with him at the studio, only to meet her adversary. Shadi moves forward and unlocks the door for Craig to go in.

Shadi: "What will you do with her here?"

Craig: "None of your business! Don't even think about calling the police! Our men are keeping an eye on you! Thanks for the ride though, now beat it! (Shuts the door hard.)

Shadi (thinking): "I have no choice but to leave. I will return to my house, but I will remember this car shop's name and try to call anyone that can help me get Julia out of there."

When Shadi left, Craig told two of his cronies to stand watch up front. Craig takes Julia into the office along the side of the dealership. In the room, there was no office furniture, except for a mattress. Craig drops Julia on the mattress. The man rips off her clothes as if we were unwrapping a package.

Craig (Grinning.): "Yea. I've been meaning to tap this piece of ass. If King wasn't so nosy he could be here with me enjoying this."

Now only wearing his pants, Craig kneels down to lick Julia's legs with his tongue. He was guy who had a fetish for a woman's legs and feet. The sensitive touch of his mouth and tongue, had Julia moan in dreamy approval. Craig then licked around Julia's chest area and moved up to the neck & face. This finally woke up Julia and the sight of Craig Marduk frightens her. She wanted to get away quickly, but Craig catches her on the neck with his large hand.

Craig: "Don't cha dare move! This body is for me tonight! Even if you still refuse, I wouldn't mind raping a dead girl!"

Julia did not say anything. In tears she only nodded her head, letting her rival know he had control of her.

Craig: "Now that's better."

With Julia under his clutches, Craig gets out of his pants and proceeds to hang his long knob on Julia's face. Using force, Craig makes Julia swallow him up, giving him brain. This was hurting Julia's throat pretty bad. Craig was very rough unlike her mentor, who was somewhat kinder. The bald man was fingering Julia while forcing her head up on himself. He was too strong. There was no way to break out his hold. In what felt like an eternity, Craig let go of her head, only to climax. Julia choked and spit the fluid out in order to breathe. Watching her gag was funny to Craig. Julia hair was yanked by Craig as he spanked her ass. Julia did not like that one bit.

Julia: "Stop it! Why are you doing this to me?"

Craig (yanks her pigtails harder.): "You told King back then you loved him right?"

Julia: "Who told you that?"

Craig: "King himself. He may be interested in you, but I'm gonna make you forget all about him once I plug this log inside cha. Yea!"

Julia: "No don't Craig! Please! You're too big! Aaaaaaaaauuuuggggh!"

Craig: "Too late!"

Craig plugs himself inside Julia, ignoring her pleas. Indeed the Vale Tudo warrior was longer than her mentor, Armor King. Craig pulls Julia's arms up to dig deeper in her cervix. This was some amazing pussy power Craig thought to himself. She was very different from the other women he knocked up. Her cat felt much more wet, tight, and hot. The feeling was divine. Julia was in more pain with every thrust. Her mind got numb just like the first intercourse with Armor King. She couldn't even think from the intensity. At last, she gets drop back on the mattress, but her body orgasmed once Craig pulled out. Craig drains himself for a second time. Then he notices Julia lying motionless. Like all the others, they black out on him. He got so sick of that. It will be a long night. When she wakes, he was going to have Julia's to himself once more until his boss arrives.

* * *

Notes: Story is about 75% through. Next time Shadi feels guilty for betraying Julia and calls Michelle and Armor King to help break her out of the car shop where Craig has her hostage. How much more will Julia be violated before help is on the way?


	21. Fight The Scoundrels

**Chapter 20: Fight the Scoundrels**

_Carlyle Residencies, Los Angeles, CA_

The time on the clock read 7:12PM at the living room above the dresser. Armor King sat on the couch drinking as he watched some TV. Nothing interesting to see on the channels, but Armor King kept flipping anyway. Michelle stood outside looking at the skyline from the balcony. Though it was not late, the mother couldn't help but wonder where her daughter might be. Armor King noticed Michelle's behavior within the last few hours. Whenever she is separated from Julia for a long period of time, the motherly instincts kick in.

Armor King: "Michelle. Why don't you come back inside before you catch a cold?"

Michelle: "You tell me that and Julia still hasn't returned yet."

Armor King: "Well she's not little, plus she can take care of herself."

Michelle (comes in.): "I know, but this city is huge. There's no telling what she may have gotten into!"

Armor King: "What do you suggest we do about it?"

_Michelle's cell phone rings_…

Michelle: "That's her! Pass it to me!"

_Armor King gives her the phone from the table_.

Michelle: "Hello! Julia?"

Shadi: "Excuse me miss! Do you know Julia?"

Michelle: "Of course. I'm her mother! Who are you?"

Shadi: "My name is Shadi! I work as a recruiter for Dime piece magazine! Something went terribly wrong at the studio! Julia has been kidnapped!"

Michelle: "Say what? Tell me who took her!"

Shadi: "His name is Craig Marduk! He threatened to kill me if I called the police! Listen he has Julia inside the old Turner Paint and Body Shop in Glendale! If you need help finding the place just meet me in downtown by the art museum! Please hurry!"

Michelle: "Alright? When we find you, do want to ride with us Shadi?"

Shadi: "No! I have a car! Just follow my lead!"

Michelle: "Ok. We are on our way!"

Armor King already stood up, and was pissed off at hearing Craig's name. He was not surprised at this revelation. No way would Craig kidnap Julia without getting something in return. Perhaps he was getting back at Armor King from his defeat back at the tournament. However, King's name was not mentioned. Where could he be then? Amror King was interrupted by a frantic Michelle, telling him to get ready. The couple hurried to their jeep and headed for downtown.

By the time the jeep arrived in downtown, they spotted a lone minivan with a man standing outside the museum's parking lot. He showed a light in which Michelle could recognize as Julia's cell phone. In confirmation, Shadi got back inside his van and took the lead for Michelle to follow him. They soon arrived in the city limits of Glendale. Shadi took a sharp left into a parking lot about a block away from the abandoned car shop. Michelle and Armor King got out of the jeep to speak with Shadi.

Michelle: "We finally meet face to face. You mind telling me what's going on?"

Shadi: "Yes. Julia is being held captive by Craig and his men at this car shop about a block north of here."

Armor King: "I'm curious. Just how did Craig know about Julia becoming a model for Dimepiece magazine?"

Shadi: "It's my fault. I am the one that talked with Julia in Saudi Arabia. What I didn't tell her is that I am a slave merchant under the Shibata LP. Craig Marduk also works for them. He said he needed my help in monitoring Julia as she returned to the states. I complied because it would mean the end of my business had I not did what he asked me to."

Armor King (grabs Shadi.): "You little fool! Do you realize how much trouble you're in right now for setting us up?"

Shadi (panics): "Don't hurt me please! I realize my mistake! I want to break free from this agency! But they threaten to send me back home if I quit!"

Michelle (Touches Armor King by the shoulder.): "Put him down beastie. (Armor King does so.) You want forgiveness and freedom Shadi? Well first you must earn it. Take us to the car dealership, and this time call for help. Understand?"

_Back at the car shop…_

The violated Julia Chang finally opens her eyes. She was still in the same room that Craig dumped her into. Her body was cold from the nakedness. Her arms were tied up at the hanger on the bathroom door. Darkness engulfed the room. At least Craig wasn't there now. Julia's cat was very sore from Craig's wood, heck her whole body was. Julia prayed to the spirits that somehow she will get out of this alive. The only regret would be not seeing her dreams come true. Suddenly, the door opens. The lights come back on. It was that lecher Craig Marduk and a well dressed Asian man with sun glasses standing in front of him.

Katsuhiro: "Well now. If it isn't the great Jaycee! With no clothes on! She's looks better in person Craig!"

Craig: "Yea. I got Jaycee in the flesh, just like you asked!"

Katsuhiro: "Wonderful! Now Jaycee, I have some questions I'd liked to ask you before I have fun with your body!"

Julia gave him a fierce look. No matter what he asked, she wasn't about to tell him anything of value.

Katsuhiro: "I understand you took the role as a professional wrestler in order to create more funds for your forest project back in your homeland. Tell me, how are you producing these plants with your science?"

Julia: "Get away from me! I'm not telling you a thing about my project!"

Katsuhiro: "Well that's too bad because if you won't cooperate, I will have to send my men over to Arizona, and take over your operations."

Julia: "No! I won't let you!"

Katsuhiro (walking closer.): "Hmph. You're in no position to demand anything Jaycee! Now, I could take your life right now, but I like you too much. If you act right, you might make for a good mistress."

Katsuhiro went to touch Julia's flesh. Realizing her legs were not tied, Julia kicks Katsuhiro in the stomach.

Julia: "Keep away you creep!"

Katsuhiro: "Feisty!" (laughs.) "Looks like you need a lesson on how to behave! Craig! Let's show her what I mean!"

Craig (grins.): "You got it boss!"

The two men marched closer, giving evil smirks at Julia. They began groping her aggressively. Katsuhiro held her head and kissed her while Craig took his large index finger to squish on Julia's cat. Craig used the other hand to hold her feet from kicking. Katushiro finally stops pressing his lips on Julia to see if she would cooperate now.

Katsuhiro: "You will tell us about the project! That research is under Violet Systems payroll. We can't have competition like them hanging around. So be a good girl and show us your work! I promise Craig won't play with you anymore."

Craig: "Hey!"

Katsuhiro: "C'mon you had your fun. Now its my turn."

Julia: "I will never tell you! I rather die!"

Katsuhiro: "Well once I'm done with you, your wish will be granted."

Out of nowhere, gunfire could be heard inside the shop. Katsuhiro and Craig were alarmed by the noise.

Katsuhiro: "What the fuck was that? Craig, open the door but be careful!"

Craig: "Alright."

Craig opens the door and peeps to see smoke coming from the right side of the hallway. Once he fully steps out of the hallway, he notices a figure heading directly towards him full speed. The black figure tackles Craig and sends him crashing into the wall on the opposite end of the hallway.

Katsuhiro: "Craig!"

The vice president goes out of the room, wondering what happened to Craig just now. At the hallway, he turns around to see a hole in the wall. However, when he turns back around, a boot hits him dead on his face. The impact breaks his sunglasses and nose as he falls down. It was none other than Michelle Chang that stood before him.

Katsuhiro (rising up): "What's the meaning of this? Who are you?"

Michelle: "This is punishment for taking my daughter!"

The mother gives another boot on Katsuhiro's head. This time he is stunned. Michelle sees a horrible sight of her daughter naked, being tied to a door. Using a pocketknife, Michelle cuts the rope off as she approached her daughter. Julia was still conscious, but exhausted from her struggles with Craig and Katsuhiro.

Michelle (holds Julia.): "Don't worry my Julia. I am here now."

Julia: "Mom. I'm glad you came. Forgive me for worrying you."

Michelle: "Don't talk. Here let me cover you up." (Gives Julia her cloak.) "Feel better?"

Julia: "A little."

Michelle: "We have to go. They may have reinforcements, but Shadi should be calling the police."

Julia: "Shadi?"

Michelle (helping Julia stand.): "Yea him. He told us about what happened. Poor guy."

Michelle carries Julia on her arms like she used to when her girl was little. Michelle pays no mind to Katsuhiro while still on the ground as she makes her exit. Meanwhile, Craig got back on his feet seeing who just pummeled him at the car shop's old junkyard. He grew angry to see Armor King once again. So that bastard was here to get Jaycee back. No way would he lose to Armor King a second time.

Craig: "You got balls to come back and save her, but that ass belongs to me!"

Armor King: "This will not end well for you Craig. Prepare yourself!"

The two men began to wrestle each other. Craig executes a leg sweep and trips Armor King. He almost grabs the left leg of Armor King, but fails. Armor King rolls out and lashes back with a Round Out Elbow. The impact knocks Craig over some tires. Craig quickly pops up, really pissed off this time. Suddenly, police sirens could be heard from the front of the car shop. Craig's expression changed of one who was now worried.

Armor King: "What's the matter? You don't wanna play anymore now that the police are here?"

Craig: "Shut up! I'm not going back to prison, especially by the likes of you!"

With quick thinking Craig runs to grab a passenger door off a torn up car. With his might, Craig throws the car piece into the wooden fence. It tore up from the impact of the throw. Craig was attempting to run away! Armor King chases him until he heard his name called by Michelle.

Michelle: "Armor King!"

Armor King: "Shit! The girls!"

Armor King turns around to see Michelle carrying Julia with a cloak wrapped around her body. Craig Marduk was out Armor King's clutches once again, but Julia needed some medical attention.

Armor King: "Will she be alright?"

Michelle: "No. The poor thing has bruises and cuts all around her body. So let's get going!"

Armor King: "Ok I'll carry her for you."

As the trio proceeded out the front, the cops secured the area. Many of Katsuhiro's men were arrested. Yet, oddly Katsuhiro himself disappeared. Shadi waited for the group outside. He just finished talking with detectives as he approached the group.

Shadi: "You guys made it one peace! Once again, I'm so sorry I put you through this!"

Michelle: "Don't feel so down. It if weren't for you, we would never figure out what happened to Julia."

Shadi: "She doesn't look too good."

Armor King: "Yea. We will send her to a local hospital around here, but don't let me catch you hanging around the likes of Craig Marduk ever again! Do I make myself clear?"

Shadi: "Yes sir! I will! And Julia, you're asleep, but please find it in your heart to forgive me!"

Michelle: "Thank you Shadi. I will tell her what you said ok."

Armor King and Michelle said their goodbyes to Shadi as they walked back to the van. Those bastards Katsuhiro and Craig managed to escape. What they did to Julia was unforgiveable. As they drove to the nearest hospital, Armor King wanted to hunt down Craig once more, but Michelle told him not to worry about him. It would be best to care for Julia and get her back to full health. Only then could they focus on their objective to find Ogre.

* * *

Notes: For the next chapter, Julia recovers from her encounter with Craig and receives a message from Raven. Meanwhile King gets a visit in his dreams from a mysterious woman of Jaguar clan origin. What will this mean for King? Tune in and find out next time!


	22. Rescue Plan

**Chapter 21: Rescue Plan**

_Few days later, Carlyle Residences, Los Angeles, CA_

After the incident involving Julia's kidnapping, Michelle Chang and Armor King kept a watchful eye on Julia, making sure no one else would be after her. Julia herself was asleep in her room, with the door closed. Some of the bruises Craig Marduk gave her still remained, but were covered in bandages. Ironically, Julia's cell phone was close by her. Michelle kept it plugged up near the bed after getting it back from Shadi. The phone was put on vibrate, but it kept buzzing on the dresser. The noises finally woke up the mummified Julia. She picks up the phone, but it wasn't a phone call but a video message from an unknown caller. Julia presses the play button to watch it.

_Video_

Raven: "Greetings, Julia Chang. This is Raven, the man you came across back at your model studio. Listen very carefully for what I am about to tell you. The former leader of the Tekken Force, Lars Alexandersson has devised a plan to invade Heihachi Mishima's Estate in Japan. This secret attack involves forcing Heihachi to expose the demon Ogre. Heihachi has found a way to fully control the demon and make it do his bidding. Not only that, Heihachi has succeeded in attaining some of Ogre's powers as well. It is important that you make it to Japan ASAP. Also, we have received word that some Tekken fighters have been captured under Heihachi's estate. The following names are Paul Phoenix, Eddy Gordo, Steve Fox, Leo Kilesen, and King II. I'm sending you a map of the estate and its location. I trust your involvement in this plan for you are the guardian of your tribe's sacred pendant. Without you Julia, we will have a much harder time defeating these 2 powerful fighters. The plan will be set in motion at 1100 hours on September 30, 2012. Please do not respond to this video. We're counting on you."

This news woke up Julia in a hurry. Like Raven promised, he also emailed her a map of the estate and its location. Julia rushes out of the bedroom in her PJs, to tell her mother and mentor the news. Armor King was out of the penthouse, but Michelle was on her laptop at the living room, looking at the polls of the fashion contest between herself and her daughter. Looks like Jaycee won by a landslide of 71%. The sound of Julia's voice frightens Michelle to wear she nearly drops her coffee cup on the laptop. Good thing it didn't happen.

Julia: "Mom, I have to tell you something!"

Michelle: "Whew! Almost spilled it."

Julia: "Listen! I got a video message from the ninja Raven!"

Michelle (closes her laptop): "I'm glad you're up, but what's the matter?"

Julia: "Here check it out."

Michelle (when the video ends): "Damn that Heihachi! So once again he's defiling the sacred Mayan ruins in order to use Ogre for more power and dominance!"

Julia: "Not only that, King is there as a prisoner!"

Michelle: "Not surprising, Craig Marduk must have turned his back on King and allowed him to be captured."

Julia: "We have to go! I won't let Heihachi get away with this! Where is Armor King?"

Michelle: "He's coming right back, just went out for a morning jog."

Julia: "The more time we waste, the less time we'll have to get to Japan."

Michelle: "Don't worry, I sense Armor King's chi, he's coming up the elevator."

When Armor King returned from his jog, he was informed about the call from Raven. Armor King still didn't trust the ninja for he attacked him at the studio, but by Julia's passion and Michelle's sincerity, it washed away any lingering doubts about the news. There is no time to waste. When they land back to Japan, only a few hours will remain before the attack will commence.

_Back at the Estate in Japan…_

Deep within the prison section of the catacombs, the wrestler King sat in his cell, almost in a meditative sitting position. His mind wandered quite a bit since he was put back in the cell after work. Eventually, the Shibata LP was going to subject him to into a siphon machine and take away his chi in order to gain more energy for the youth serum Heihachi was manufacturing. His prison mate Eddy Gordo, was the first one to go. King managed to see him before going back to cell. Eddy looked very sick. His skin was lighter than usual and his eyes were yellowish. Those bastards were going to pay dearly for using them like this. King could hear the voice of Leo being dragged out of her cell. She was next in line to be put on the siphon machine.

Leo: "No! Let me go you asshole! I know let you take my chi!"

Guard 1: "Shut up you transvestite!"

Guard 2: "Yea, maybe next time you'll think twice on escaping." (laughs.)

Leo: "Nnnnnnooooooooooo!"

Poor girl, King was just hoping that something or someone could divert the attention of Shibata's security. After a while, an epiphany settled within King's mind as he meditated. He seemed to be in a jungle setting. The smell of deer meat being grilled crept through his nose. King was never one to turn down meat. He brushed the tree limbs aside as he traveled closer and closer to the scent. A fire could be seen from the horizon. By the time King made it, he could see the torso of a skinned deer being cooked over a fire. No one was around however. King was getting hungry so he walked close to get a piece of that meat. The fire quickly jumped up as if to tell King back off! King did just that. The smoke from the fire formed into the shape of a female figure with a bobcat mask. Even with the mask on, the woman was very voluptuous and scantily clad. This phantom figure stared down at King intensely. King summoned enough courage to finally talk to this phantom.

King: "I don't know what's going on but who are you?"

Phantom: "Hmph. A descendant of the jaguar clan. You must be the 21st son of the Gold King. Very well child. I am Zyanya, the princess of Bobcat clan and wife of the first Gold King."

King: "No way! The Gold King Tezcatlipoca was said to be the strongest of all the jaguar kings! I never knew he had a spouse!"

Zyanya: "Enough formalities! I am here to tell you that your brethren, Armor King, will come soon to rescue you from your pitiful plight as a slave. However, someone you know will also try her best to seek you out. This woman is pure of heart and wishes to be a part of you King."

King: "A part of me? What do you mean Zyanya?"

Zyanya: "I cannot guarantee her safety of arriving here at this prison, but she is someone you have met before and you defeated her in the past before you tried to avenge your father, the 20th King."

King: "Ok. So this woman wants to challenge me it seems. But Zyanya what about the orphanage? Is it safe?!"

Zyanya: "Yes the orphanage is safe for now, but fair warning child. If you don't make out of this prison alive, I'm afraid the orphanage, no, the jaguar clan will be forever annihilated by the forces of evil. You and Armor King must not let it happen. My clan perished centuries ago after invasion of the Spaniards. I wish not the same fate happen to your clan like it has done to so many others."

King: "I'm sorry to hear that Zyanya. I admit, me and Armor King haven't seen eye to eye about life. There's nothing I can do about my mentor's death, but neither can he. I just want him to realize that." (Stomach growls.)

Zyanya (Her smoke body become flesh, standing on the ground.): "You poor thing. You haven't eaten have you?"

King (was awed by Zyanya's beauty.): "N….no! I haven't eaten."

Zyanya: "Then I will allow you to eat this deer meat at the fire. You will need your strength."

King (walks to eat the meat): "Oh thank you!"

The bobcat goddess watches King devour the deer meat from off the wood post, even with his mask on. To ensure King's endurance would hold up after he returns to the physical world, Zyanya will offer him her breast milk. This way he will be blessed once he encounters the woman who is searching for him. King while finishing the last piece of meat, couldn't help but notice the busty Zyanya taking off her silk top, exposing her melons in front of him.

Zyanya: "Was your meal satisfactory child?"

King: "Yes it was (does she have to call me child everytime?)."

Zyanya (kneels close to King, squeezing her breasts.): "Our time together must come to an end. Unless you want to stay in the dream world with me, you have to drink my milk in order to return back to the land of the living."

King: "Are you sure?"

Zyanya: "Yes my child! Now quit wasting time and suck me!"

The bobcat wife aggressively places King's head unto her right breast. His mouth hits her nipple. The instant touch of fluid enters his tongue. The moment he tastes it, King licks it some more. It was surprisingly sweet, almost like eating milk out of a cereal bowl. He gets more dominant drinking her breast. This arouses Zyanya quite a bit, yet she refrains from self pleasure. She knew King was getting hard in the pants by sucking her off. Zyanya unzips him and rubs his member so he could stay satisfied. King wanted more so he wanted to play with the goddess cat, but she slaps his right hand pretty hard.

Zyanya: "No child! You don't realize that by drinking me, you will soon fall asleep and return back to your world."

King (close to climax.): "Hmm…aaaa….arrrrggggg!"

Zyanya: "I'm blessing you this way so please return to the living world and fulfill your destiny."

King (collapses from the orgasm.): "Zy…Zyanya. ZZZZZZ!"

Zyanya (watching King sleep, his body disappears.): "Farewell, young warrior. May you have a glorious life back on Earth."

_The Next day, Nara Prefecture, Mishima Family Estate_…

The Rebel Forces, led by Lars, and the Nara Police Department's Special Task Force, led by Lei Wulong all gathered near the Mishima Estate. This would be the perfect opportunity to invade the estate for Heihachi recently returned home. This operation was put in formation after Heihachi made the announcement of declaring himself the winner of the King of Iron Fist Tournament by capturing Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima. The demon Ogre was also under the control of Heihachi now that he possessed both Upachio crests which controlled the demon's mind. Accompanying Lars, was the secret agent ninja Raven. He was waiting for the time to initiate the attack on the estate.

It took some time to arrive at the scene, but the Changs and Armor King did show up at the site of the battle. Near an unshaded part of the canyon, they could see the ninja Raven, standing alongside the detective Lei Wulong, Ling Xiaoyu, and Alisa Bosconovitch. Julia rushed to let Raven know of her presence.

Julia (catching her breath): "Raven! Hold on!"

Raven: "JayCee! Glad you guys could make it here."

Lei: "Mind telling me who these guys are?"

Raven: "This is JayCee in pink. The one in black is EmCee. And the jaguar man is Armor King."

Lei: "Armor King, yeah I thought he was dead!"

Armor King: "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrggggghhh…(I'm not dead, you watch your mouth!)"

Lei (Scared): "Oooohh. My bad."

EmCee: "I bet you can't guess who I am Lei Wulong."

Lei: "Wait a sec…are you Mi…uuummmm."

EmCee closes Lei's mouth with her hand.

EmCee: "Don't say it out loud. Wait until we're done out here."

Julia: "Raven, let me come with you, like I promised the pendant is here with me."

Raven: "Alright. What about EmCee and Armor King?"

Julia: "They will find King for me. I can't believe Marduk would turn his back on him like that."

Raven: "Then it's settled. You two go on in after we get inside first."

EmCee and Armor King nodded in agreement.

Lars: "Raven. Is everything ok?"

Raven: "Sure thing. We just have more reinforcements now. Let's roll!"

Lars: "Good! All units! Prepare to attack! NOW! GO!"

Before running, Julia was stopped one last time by her mother.

Michelle: "Julia, may the spirits guide you to victory."

Julia: "Yes, for you as well mother."

Julia rushes onward to aid Raven's group. She will have to worry about her love life later. Right now is the time to face Heihachi and stop his control over Ogre once and for all.

* * *

Notes: The moment is now here. See if King gets freed by Michelle and Armor King while Jaycee helps Raven's superteam to stop a highpowered Heihachi and True Ogre.


	23. Reconciliation

**Chapter 22: Reconciliation**

_Mishima Estate, Nara Prefecture, Japan…_

The invasion of the Mishima Estate was well underway. Many Rebel Forces began shooting at the opposing soldiers of the Shibata LP. Julia tagged along the ninja Raven and his group in order to enter the catacombs to find Heihachi Mishima. From the southeast corner of the estate, Michelle and Armor King broke inside the warehouse section of the estate. They had no idea where they were going. Lars was too busy commanding his troops in order to give any insight on entering the estate. Some Shibata militia were inside the warehouse when the duo trespassed the area. In defense they fired their rounds of ammo off their machine guns, but Armor King uses his armor as a shield and knocks the guards out with his shoulder tackle. Michelle comes from behind, somersaulting in the air and takes out the three remaining guards who were more frozen at the sight of her fiancée to do anything. Armor King grabs one of the soldiers by the neck and forces him to speak on how to find the prison cells.

Armor King (menacing.): "Tell us, where are the prison cells?"

Soldier: "You need the access code to get in the elevator. The…cells will be on the 3rd floor going down."

Armor King (Letting go.): "Put the code in, now!"

Soldier (fearful.): "Alright! I'm going!"

The soldier runs towards the elevator door and panel. On the panel, he puts in the code to summon the elevator. When he finishes, the soldier is rewarded with a chop to the jugular vein by Armor King. The duo entered inside the elevator and waited until it stopped at the prison level. The door opens and from the looks out it they were underground but no sign of any prison cells.

Michelle: "Armor King how are we going to be able to find King and these cells? It's so dark in here."

Armor King: "Not to worry. With my heightened sense of smell, I will be able to pick up his scent. This place is huge though, so it might take some time."

Michelle: "Well lead the way big nose!"

Armor King (embarrassed.): "Hey!"

Michelle (smiles.): "What? Can't take a smart remark?"

Armor King: "I'll get you later, c'mon."

Michelle still laughed at him for Armor King hates to be teased. At the central hallway of the catacombs, Julia, Raven, Lei, Alisa, and Xiaoyu raced they're way to the central chamber were the Gate of Ogre was said to be hidden. Also, Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima were being held as special prisoners at the chamber. The group didn't know this until they finally arrived at the scene.

The area had skulls and bones scattered all over the walls and floor. The only light available were the fire torches glowing a lavender color. Near the other side of the chamber, the group did spot the capsules containing Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima. They were alive, but barely. Their bodies were floating inside the capsules with tubes coming out of their arms, and breathing with an oxygen machine. The women shrieked in fear of the sight. Lei could only shake his head. Raven remained stoic. Standing in the middle of the capsules was a large stone gate. Lei pinpointed that this gate is in fact the Gate of Ogre.

Lei: "See that gate? That's the Gate of Ogre."

Raven: "Yeah. No mistaken it."

Jaycee (Julia): "Our best hope is if I can get a clear shot with my pendant to immobilize Ogre and send him back to the void."

Xiaoyu couldn't keep her emotions at bay. She started to run at the other side to free Jin and Kazuya.

Xiaoyu (Tearing up.): "Don't worry. I'm coming to save you both!"

Lei: "Xiaoyu, wait!"

Raven (muttered): "Women."

All of sudden, a green flash of light appeared in front of Xiaoyu. The force knocked Xiaoyu off her feet and down into the dusty ground. The light began to fade it revealed a powerful but familiar face, Heihachi Mishima. His body glowed with tremendous energy, revealing a mythical aura. He grinned down at Xiaoyu.

Heihachi: "Well if isn't my naughty student. Came to save my grandson huh?" (Looks at the others.) "I see you've brought friends too. They are just in time to become snack food for my new pet."

From the pockets of his hakama, Heihachi pulls out the crests of Upachio. The crests create a portal from behind Heihachi. It grew bigger and bigger until a monstrous figure came out of it. It was True Ogre and Heihachi could control the beast! True Ogre gives out a raging roar in preparation for a feast.

Going back to where Armor King and Michelle were, they did track down the cell where King's scent grew strongest. There was a code needed to open the cell, but Armor King simply pulled the door with all of his might. He was successful in prying out the door and saw King lying of floor asleep. The sight made Armor King annoyed.

Armor King: "Will you look at this. We are busting our asses and he's sleeping through it all." (To King.) "King! King! Wake up!"

King (opens eyes.): "Ugh…wha…huh?!" (Shocked to see Armor King and a woman.) "Armor King? Wha…How are you here?"

Armor King: "Never mind that! It's time to get out of here! This place is under attack!"

King: "Under attack? Are you freeing me?"

Armor King: "Yes. It's not like I really care, but you can't die here."

King: "Ok, but the others are still captured."

Michelle: What others?"

King: "Who is this?"

Armor King: "This is Michelle Chang, mother of Julia Chang, and my future wife."

King: "Chang? Julia? It sounds familiar."

Armor King: "The others you don't have to worry. We have other fighters looking for them specifically, like us finding you."

King: "Alright then. I'm ready, just surprised you would come save me."

Armor King: "Don't push your luck. That girl is the real reason I'm bailing you out."

King: "Girl?"

Michelle: "He means Julia, but we have to go now!"

King: "Uh, ok."

The trio hurried out of the hallway where King left his cell room, however an explosion smashed the roof near the doorway leading to the corridor. This corridor was linked to several hallways of prison cells but at the other side stood a hyper Craig Marduk with a plasma laser gun on his shoulder. Some of the debris hits Armor King since he lagged behind Michelle and King. The underground rocks and metal sheets have Armor King pinned. He couldn't get free. Michelle rushes to help him out, but the rocks were pretty heavy. She was unable to pick them up by herself. Craig sees Armor King's vulnerability and points the laser gun at his direction.

Craig: "Hey Armor King! No hard feelings man, but you and King both have to die!"

King runs directly at Craig before the trigger could be pulled. A hard tackle was given to Craig by King in order to stop the firing of the gun.

King: "Craig! You would do anything for money, but to kill me and my friends is something that I will not stand for!"

Craig (standing up, realizing his gun is at the floor between him and King.): "King. If only you hadn't stuck your nose where it didn't belong, none of us would be here right now."

King: "You may be right. But that doesn't mean we were doing great things. A life of crime only leads to regrets. Do you honestly want that Craig?"

Craig: "I don't live on regrets, I live on promises!"

King (Wild guess.): "It was Heihachi wasn't it? He promised you something more than what Katsuhiro offered, am I right?"

Craig: "That's right! Eternal youth! If I were to silence you now, then I can keep this lovely body of mine for another 100 years! No maybe 200! You won't be able to stop me for long friend! Keep regretting not helping your orphanage, for it too will be forgotten!"

King: "I guess that's it then. Let's find out whose resolve is stronger, friend."

_Back at the central chamber (Julia…)_

Back inside the catacombs, Jaycee and company stared at the monstrous demon facing them along with Heihachi with his newfound power. True Ogre blew out his fire breath at the fighters. They all dodged out of the way to avoid further damage. Jaycee flipped over to the far side of the catacombs. However, she had nowhere to go once she stopped because True Ogre came after her. She unhooks the pendant collar off her neck and uses its power to subdue Ogre. Holding the pendant in the air, it glows a bright sky blue. True Ogre's eyes catch the light and the monster stops its motion. Lei Wulong standing with Alisa notices the reaction Ogre was having.

Lei Wulong: "That's it Jaycee! You have it under control!"

Alisa: "Go Jaycee go!"

Jaycee commanded the monster to turn around and walk towards the Gate. However, the Gate was still closed. Jaycee had no idea how to open the Gate, but here comes Heihachi. Heihachi teleports behind Jaycee and punches her in the air. In the air Heihachi jumps, catches Jaycee, performs a power bomb on her head. Down goes Jaycee and the pendant drops from her right hand. The light disappears and Ogre's gaze no longer controlled.

_Back to the South Corridor of the Catacombs_…

King and Craig were in a heated battle. Neither fighter could overpower the other. Their bodies absorbed punch after punch and various slams onto the hard steel surface. Michelle felt helpless to get her fiancée out of those rocks. Yet, she couldn't help but watch the fight. Such willpower and toughness they both exhibited. Sounds of footsteps could be heard from Michelle's right ear. She looks to her right and sees someone who she least expected.

Michelle: "G…Ganryu!"

Ganryu (breathing heavily.): "I knew it! Michelle! It's you!"

Michelle: "How in the world did you find me?"

Ganryu: "Thanks to Lee Chaolan! He told me…I would…find you here! I still want to marry you Michelle! (Offers her a ring.)

Michelle (looks down at Ganryu, but had to be honest.): "I'm sorry Ganryu. I'm engaged."

Ganryu (breaks down.): "Nnnnnnnooooooooo! I'm too late! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"

Armor King (at Ganryu.): "This guy is crazy!"

Michelle (Changing the subject.): "Ganryu! I need you right now!"

Ganryu (surprised.): "Really? Anything Michelle! Anything!"

Michelle: "Can you help me carry these rocks off this gentleman here?"

Ganryu: "The rocks sure!"

Michelle: "Good! Come on!"

The two work in unison as they push off each heavy rock off Armor King's back. Ganryu's strength proved to be very helpful. After the last rock was taken off, Armor King slowly gets back on his feet.

Armor King: "Thank you guys! I owe you both!"

Michelle: "No problem!"

Ganryu (looks at King and Craig.): "What are they doing?"

Armor King: "They are figuring each other out, to see which one is telling the truth."

Ganryu: "The truth?"

Armor King: "The truth on how to live in this world."

Both men were tired and battered. Craig didn't bother to get the gun off the floor. He knew King was well aware of that fact as well. Craig needed to finish this guy off so he could go about silencing anyone else who invaded the estate. So with that thought in mind, Craig gets in three point stance. King responds by kneeling on his left leg prepared to clothesline Craig. As if someone told them to go, King and Craig charge at each other like rams. Each man extends his right arm for a clothesline. The impact shocks the room as both men collide at each other. King and Craig's necks were absorbed by the impact. The wrestlers hit floor and neither man is able to stand up.

Armor King: "It's over. A draw."

Michelle: "So much for learning the truth."

More explosions could be heard from a distance and more debris began falling from the rocky roof.

Armor King: "It's not safe here. Let's get these men and leave!"

Michelle: "Alright! Ganryu grab King for me!"

Ganryu (Salute.): "Yes m'am!"

The group tried to enter the elevator where they came from, but it was no longer working. However, Ganryu said he came from a staircase along another hallway. They rushed over to it as fast as they could even with heavy men on their shoulders. In a matter of minutes, they make it up towards the temple section of the estate. The building itself began to lose its settlement along the valley. Many bodies could be seen along the valley from the warfare. It was a sad scene. The trio finally made it up the hill were Lars's team was stationed. Most of the Tekken fighters were present, but Michelle did not see Julia's group.

Michelle: "Don't tell me, they are still trapped inside!"

But her worries would be short. An android carrying two people in her arms, a cop, and a ninja carrying Jaycee made back up the hill. Everyone cheered at the arrival of this group, for they were the ones who went up against Heihachi. Michelle rushed over to the ninja holding Julia. Her mask remained on her face, but she was unconscious.

Michelle: "Oh thank you spirits! Julia can you hear me!"

Raven: "Sorry, she got caught blindsided by Heihachi. She needs to rest and get medical attention. (Hands Michelle the Kyah Pendant.) "Here, she wore this too."

Michelle: "I see, thank you Raven." (Raven walks off.) "Wait! Are you leaving already?"

Raven (Not turning around.): "No. There is one more person that's not here, but I think I know where to find her. And you're welcome."

The ninja jumps down into the valley and runs off. This man must have saved Julia's life. For that, Michelle was grateful for someone as strong as him to help Julia. Michelle was even happier because she found Julia's admirer, King the II, or the 21st Gold King safe and sound. Speaking of King, he was also knocked out along with Craig Marduk. Both men were being treated by the Rebel Forces medical group. Armor King came to Michelle's side and prompted her to send Julia to the medical tent. He also made sure Ganryu wouldn't mess with the girls while inside. So at last, the sign of Mishima era could very well be over, at least for Michelle's sake.

* * *

Notes: Only one more chapter in this story. Thank you to those who have been following my story. The last chapter will be posted some on the weekend. Feedback is well appreciated.


	24. Admiration

Disclaimer: Chapter has lemon

* * *

**Chapter 23: Admiration**

_1 Week Later, Apache County, Arizona, USA_…

After weeks of fighting, worrying, hustling, and surviving, things were finally returning to normalcy for the Chang family. Before coming back home, the Changs were surprised to see Lee Chaolan after the invasion of Heihachi's home. Lee once again offers Julia another 5 million dollars for her project adding her bonuses up to 15 million since the tournament started. At this rate, the project could move forward into the next year without going bankrupt.

The Chang girls, Armor King, and even King returned home to Arizona, where everything at the house was fine. Aunt Sahkyo kept a watchful eye on things. The house was much cleaner than usual. Michelle was very grateful for the old woman's tidiness. Predicting they would return, Sahkyo prepared a big meal for them all. However, Julia was anxious into showing King her scientific work. Julia told her mother and Sahkyo that she would return by nightfall and dine with them.

Sahkyo (watching Julia drag King into the jeep from the porch.): "I don't believe I've ever seen Julia act so jubilant in all my years of knowing her."

Michelle: "I'm just glad King remembered Julia from a few tournaments ago before he realized she was Jaycee. Julia wanted him to not fight Craig Marduk even back then."

Sahkyo: "Whatever happened to that Craig fellow."

Michelle: "Well the Hong Kong detective Lei Wulong told me Craig would spend at least 5 years in prison. If he was on good behavior, he could be out in less than 2."

Sahkyo: "Is that so? Did King ever make up with Armor King?"

Michelle: "Finally, yes. It took a lot for both of them to settle their differences aside. Neither man went about their life honorably. I think with King getting to know Julia, and Armor King feeling relieved that his brother's death wasn't completely Craig's fault, that things will be better for all us."

Sahkyo: "Indeed they will."

_1 hour later, Chelly de Canyon, Arizona_…

Julia arrives with King at the Chelly de Canyon Park where her reforestation project continued under good progress. With the Genocell Hormone, the evergreen trees were growing at a rate of 60% more than normal. Also from the planned zoning of the area, the forest range now increased up to 25%. Julia was amazed at the sight of the newly developed trees covering the valleys. Even King had to admit, the sight of green forest in a deserted canyon was fairly impressive. When they finally descended down from the valley and into the forest, Julia summons the courage to ask King about how he feels about the project.

Julia: "I can't believe how much progress has been made here at the canyon. King, tell me! Do you like what you see so far?"

King (looking around.): "Yeah I do. I mean I never thought it was possible for a desert to support tree life like this."

Julia: "Well its not the desert's climate, it's the use of the genocell, the very thing keeping these plants from dying from lack of moisture."

King: "Genocell. Is it like a water molecule?"

Julia: "Sort of but it's combined with several elements like potassium, carbon, chlorine, phosphorus, among others."

King: "Now that's a mouthful."

Julia (laughs): "Ever since I was little I wanted to have a forest. Now I've been to hunting trips with mother in various states which had trees, but it wasn't like home ya know."

King: "To achieve that, you became a scientist, specializing in bioengineering & forestry in order to find a method of reproducing plant life. Even in places where it is not naturally possible for that to occur. Am I wrong?"

Julia (Starts blushing.): "Well…yes you're right?" (Turns around now feeling nervous.)

King: "I'm glad you never stopped fighting for your dreams Julia. As for me, I did a poor job trying to earn money and fully restore the orphanage. Armor King was right, I was exhibiting poor leadership. I mean, I let the fame get over my head, plus allowing violence to continue running rampant back home. The cartels are still controlling things out there." (See Julia's back still turned.) "Even back then, you tried to stop me from fighting Craig. Well even in a rage of fit I had, I would have ever been able to meet you for the first time." (Touches Julia's shoulder.)

Julia (Still blushing.): "I only wanted to help you King. That's all."

King: "I need to know this too. Did you remember our fight back in Tokyo 2 months ago? Remember the comment you gave me before you and Armor King beat me?"

Julia (Turns around.): "Yes."

King: "Well, maybe Armor King hasn't told you. But I don't take just anyone as a special mate. Are you positive you want this?"

Julia (Hugs King.): "Yes! I love you King! More than you will ever know!"

King (Surprised.): "That's great!"

Julia: "Please do whatever you want to me King! No one is here at the canyon today. Everyone has the day off. We are in a forest. This is perfect for us!"

King: "Alright, I'll be gentle with you."

King first takes off his mask, revealing he had dark brown curly hair with green eyes, yet they had a fierce look about them. King picks Julia up for a second and then lays her down onto the genetically enhanced grass. The two finally exchange lip relations with one another. King takes off his letterman jacket and t-shirt exposing his muscles. He also helps Julia unveil her pendant, jacket, tank top, and bra, revealing her chest. King goes in and licks playfully on her areolas.

King: "You taste very sweet Julia."

Julia was too light headed to respond. King then takes off her skirt, panties, and boots before he examines her cat. It looks like she wasn't a virgin, which was a little surprising to him but he didn't care. He still played with her cat, just to get her reactions. Julia was awfully sensitive just by using one finger. He still liked Julia well enough to be horny as he continued to probe her. Feeling ready, King stands ups, undoing his jeans. He reveals to Julia the wide trunk he was withholding from her. Even in her drunken pleasure, Julia's eyes bulge at the site of King.

King: "You seem able to take it in my opinion. Now just relax."

King bends down again and slowly inserts his wood inside Julia. The woman lets out a howl in pain. The girth of King was unreal. She had to overcome it, this is what Armor King tested her on after all. King was fully inside the cat and he slowly motions his hips, making sure not to make her feel any more pain. Julia still screamed, loud enough to where even birds began to fly away from the distress. King was used to loud screaming for most women couldn't fit his girth, yet Julia was doing great. After some time, the pain began to subside. Now the wideness of King felt invigorating. Her screams of hurt turned into moans of bliss. King sense Julia's enjoyment though she wasn't in her right mind. He increases his speed as Julia's voice grew more frantic. Finally, Julia's fluids erupted by the might on King's massive yard. The yell damn near caused some rocks to fall from the valley. No longer could King contain himself due to the sheer tightness of Julia's cat as he let go of his fluids too.

King: "I'm sorry Julia. I didn't mean to let up inside you so soon. Are you alright?"

Julia (getting herself calm.): "I'll…be okay. You were great King."

King: "As were you Julia."

Julia: "I'm getting better at this. Too bad we have to return home for dinner, otherwise I would spend the night with you here."

King: "Yea. I guess the ancient ones were right about you. You are different than most women."

Julia: "Ancient ones?"

King: "The dead spirits of my people. But yea let's get going."

Julia: "Yes my King!"

The new couple cleaned off and return to their clothes. A well made meal awaited them back at Michelle's house. After all the hardships and strife, Julia finally landed the man she admired. King also landed with a woman who even more headstrong and determined as he was. With this thought in mind, perhaps he could settle down and use her talents to take out the cartels that still run amuck at his homeland in Mexico. Then King could honor the legacy of tribe as many before him have done.

* * *

Notes: The last chapter is done. I want to thank the followers and readers for staying with this whole story. Stay tuned for my next story coming soon. Hope you enjoy it as much as this one. Take care. - dunkingman


End file.
